Klamotten aus zweiter Hand
by Yomm
Summary: Translation of Quillitch's "Hand-Me-Down Clothes": Als Albus Dumbledore beschließt, den siebenjährigen Harry Potter bei seinen Pflegeeltern zu besuchen, bekommt er den Schock seines Lebens. COMPLETED
1. Kapitel Eins: Anfänge

Anmerkung: Dies ist die **Übersetzung** von **Quillitch's Fanfic „Hand-Me-Down Clothes" (StoryID: 1019740)**. Die Geschichte gehört nicht mir; ich mache mir nur die Mühe sie – mit Erlaubnis der Autorin – ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.

Disclaimer:   
Harry Potter, Hogwarts und alles was damit zusammenhängt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein kommerzieller Gewinn erzielt.

Zusammenfassung:   
Als Albus Dumbledore beschließt, den siebenjährigen Harry Potter bei seinen Pflegeeltern zu besuchen, bekommt er den Schock seines Lebens. AU, minimale Spoiler für das fünfte Harry Potter Buch ab Kapitel Acht.

* * *

**Klamotten aus zweiter Hand**

**Kapitel Eins: Anfänge**

****

„Albus, ich hab's dir schon mal gesagt, ich hab's dir schon tausendmal gesagt – der Junge muss woanders hin!"

„Arabella, solange sie nicht soweit gehen, den Jungen wirklich zu misshandeln..."

„Oh ehrlich, Albus! Ist dein Hirn zu Brei geworden? Kleine Jungen – Kinder! – brauchen Pflege, Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit, nicht nur ein Dach über dem Kopf, Klamotten aus zweiter Hand und etwas zum Essen!"

„Klamotten aus zweiter Hand sind nichts Schlechtes. Ich erinnere mich, als ich damals selbst..."

„Die Jungs sind im gleichen Alter! Jedes Jahr haben wir diese Unterhaltung, Albus, und jedes verdammte Jahr tust du _überhaupt nichts_!", rief Arabella verärgert. Nach einer angespannten Pause erwiderte Albus ruhig,

„Arm zu sein ist kein guter Grund um Harry aus ihrer Pflege zu nehmen."

„_Welche_ Pflege? Bei Merlin, würdest du mir _zuhören_?"

„Arabella-", warnte Albus stirnrunzelnd.

„Halt den Mund oder ich zauber dich in die nächste Woche, Albus! Sie sind _nicht _arm, sie _können_ es sich leisten, ihm eigene Kleidung zu kaufen und sie können sich _sogar_ einen Gärtner leisten, aber das ist Aufgabe des kleinen Harry. Einer von ihnen! Jetzt hab ich's satt mit dir zu streiten, Albus. Du sitzt dort in deinem kleinen gemütlichen Büro und leitest deine Schule, aber jetzt wird's Zeit, dass du von deinem hohen Ross heruntersteigst und dich mit dem Rest von uns im Dreck wälzt!"

„Arabella!"

„Hab' ich dir erlaubt wieder zu sprechen? Richtig so, ich schlage vor, dass du entweder hier herunterkommst und dir das selbst ansiehst-"

„Oder?"

„_Oder_ ich werde Minerva und Hagrid von Klein-Harrys Notlage informieren."

„Ah." Ihnen beiden war bekannt, dass Minerva McGonagall dazu tendierte ein wenig irrational zu sein, wenn es um den jungen Harry Potter ging, und Hagrid hatte die Verstorbenen Lilly und James Potter im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes angebetet und fühlte sich Harry gegenüber überaus beschützerisch.

„Wird es dich umbringen zu kommen und einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen, Albus. Es wäre nicht auffällig, du würdest nur mal nach dem Jungen sehen – _was deine Aufgabe ist_.."

„Arabella, ich glaube nicht, dass mir eine andere Möglichkeit bleibt. Ich werde den Dursleys sofort schreiben."

„Nein, schreib ihnen nicht, Albus, ich traue ihnen nicht soweit, wie ich sie werfen kann und das ist überhaupt nicht weit, wenn man bedenkt, wie fett der junge Teufelsbraten ist. Wenn du sie warnst, wird Harry von diesem aufgeblasenen Arsch von einem Mensch Vernon gezwungen, dich anzulügen."

„Arabella!", lachte Albus, während er versuchte tadelnd auszusehen.

„Das ist mein Ernst, Albus, der Mann geht mir so auf die Nerven – zu schade dass er ein Muggel ist, sonst würde ich ihn zu einem Duell herausfordern – das würde ihm eine Lehre sein. Komm morgen um 9 Uhr vorbei – es ist Samstag und ich weiß, da hast du Zeit."

Es ertönte ein Knall, der wie der Korken einer explodierenden Flasche klang. Der Kopf von Arabella Figg verschwand zwischen den limonengrünen Flammen, wobei die Farbe der Flohverbindung verblasste, sodass das Feuer wieder rot und orange brannte.

Albus Dumbledore saß in einem bequem aussehenden Sessel neben seinem riesigen Steinkamin. Er hatte langes, silberweißes Haar, einen ebenso langen Bart und trug einen burgunderroten Umhang mit goldbesticktem Rand. Auf seiner krummen Nase saß eine Brille mit halbmondförmigen Gläsern, hinter denen zwei hellblaue Augen funkelten. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und zerknitterte die Lachfalten um seine Augen. Arabella hatte noch nie irgendwelche Bedenken gehabt ihn herumzukommandieren und auf den Boden zurückzuholen, wenn sein Ego ihrer Meinung nach zu groß wurde. Plötzlich klatschte er einmal in die Hände und mit einem lauten Knall erschien ein Hauself, der das Hogwarts Wappen trug und ihn mit riesengroßen grünen Augen anblickte.

„Ah, du bist Paddy, oder?", Albus wurde mit einem ehrfurchtsvollen Nicken belohnt. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen Professor McGonagall zu bitten, mich sobald wie möglich zu treffen?"

„Ja, Sir, natürlich Sir, braucht Sir noch etwas anderes, Professor Dumbledore Sir?"

„Nein, danke Paddy, das ist alles. Übrigens, möchtest du ein Scherbert Zitrone?"

„Oh nein, Sir!", erwiderte der Hauself, deutlich geschockt von diesem Bruch des Protokolls.

„Bist du sicher? Die sind wirklich lecker." Und um seinen Standpunkt zu demonstrieren, steckte sich Albus Dumbledore einen in den Mund. „Mmm-mmm", beschrieb er vergnügt und der Hauself beäugte wehmütig die rot-gold gestreifte Tüte in Dumbledores Hand.

* * *

„Po'esssssor Mc'onagarll, Padday hass ane Na'ichs fou Ssie fon Ssumsoresaw"

„Liebe Güte! Was auf Erden! Paddy, warum sprichst du so seltsam?" Minerva McGonagall starrte über ihre quadratischen Brillengläser hinweg den verlegen dreinblickenden Hauself an.

„Süßi'eit, Po'esssor," erklärte Paddy mit einem tropfenden Lispeln.

„Was? Ach, egal. Was hat der Schulleiter gesagt?"

„Bis'e s'önnen Sie ihn euse s'essen?"

„Essen? Oh – treffen?"

„'Aa, Po'essssssor."

„Hör auf zu zischen, du klingst wie eine Schlange. Nun denn,... oh, ich glaub ich verstehe, er will dass ich ihn treffe?"

„'Aa, euse!"

„Euse?" McGonagall blinzelte verwirrt.

„'Aaah!"

„Ohje, ich werde einfach gehen und ihn jetzt treffen, denke ich."

„'Aaa!" grinste ein erfolgreicher Paddy und zuzelte an seinem Bonbon.

Als die Professorin leicht gereizt aus dem Raum schwebte, war Paddy wieder allein, und er machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Küche, lutschte dabei an dem Bonbon mit Zitronengeschmack, das Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte und fand es tatsächlich sehr lecker.

* * *

„Direktor?"

„Minerva! Nimm dir einen Stuhl!"

„_Hast_ du nach mir schicken lassen?"

„Ja, habe ich. Scherbert Zitrone?"

„Nein danke, Albus", antwortete Minerva McGonagall, und blickte missbilligend bei der bloßen Idee an Scherbert Zitrone. Sie setzte sich in den nächsten Sessel, dessen abgenutzte Armlehnen noch einen Moment zappelten, bevor sie ihre Arme gemütlich auf ihnen ablegen konnte.

„Ich werde morgen nicht anwesend sein. Du wirst die Schule für dich haben, während ich weg bin."

„Weg? Um was zu tun?"

„Oh, dies und jenes, dies und jenes." Albus steckte sich ein weiteres Scherbert Zitrone in den Mund und vermied den Blick seiner Kollegin.

„Albus, du warst seit der Beerdigung deines Großvaters nicht mehr abwesend während dem Schuljahr. Muss ich dich daran erinnern, wie lang das her ist?"

„Hmm, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich werde mich mit Arabella treffen."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung mit Harry, oder? Ich habe _schon immer_ gesagt, du hättest ihn nicht bei diesen Muggeln lassen sollen. Ist er sehr schwer verletzt? Bringst du ihn hierher mit? Vielleicht solltest du Poppy mitnehmen; wirst du das Ministerium informieren? Was-"

„_Minerva_! Ich werde nur nach dem Jungen sehen, das ist alles. Ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihm gut!"

„Nach ihm sehen? Albus, es ist sechs Jahre her und plötzlich ‚siehst du nach ihm'?"

„Vertrau mir, Minerva." Ein hörbares Zähneknirschen war zu vernehmen.

„Ich kann es _wirklich nicht_ leiden, wenn du das sagst, Albus, ich bekomme davon ein _unglaublich_ schlechtes Gefühl."

„Vielleicht hättest du Lehrerin für Wahrsagen werden sollen..."

„Albus, ich kann das _nicht_ leiden", klagte eine entrüstete McGonagall.

„Ich entschuldige mich, Minerva", erklärte Dumbledore höflich.

„Das auch nicht", schnappte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung und starrte wütend in sein verdächtig unschuldiges Gesicht. Doch nach einer Weile gab sie nach und lächelte, Albus war manchmal wirklich senil und hatte die Angewohnheit andere zu necken. Sie stand auf um zu gehen: „Und hör auf den Hauselfen Süßigkeiten zu geben! Du machst ihre Zähne kaputt!"

* * *

Es war ein trockener und warmer Morgen im Ligusterweg. Der Himmel zeigte die Art von Blau, die man normalerweise nur in Märchenbüchern oder in schlechten Gedichten finden kann und kleine Büschel grauweißer Wolken erstrecken sich am Horizont. Im Wohnzimmer des Ligusterwegs Nummer 8, konnte man eine Verzerrung beobachten und auf einmal stand dort ein Mann mit ungewöhnlich viel weißem Haar.

„Du kommst spät", sagte die alte Frau sauer, die sich an der Türöffnung auf eine Krücke stütze, während eine schwarze Katze um ihre Knöchel schlich und den Besucher anzischte.

„Guten Morgen, Arabella."

„Belehr mich nicht, Albus", befahl die alte Dame, als die sich vorwärts bewegte um seine Begrüßungsumarmung zu empfangen. „Du kannst gleich rüber gehen zur Hausnummer 4, sie sind heute alle zuhause. Was _zum Geier hast du da an?"_

„Muggel-Klamotten, ich kann schlecht meinen Zauberumhang tragen. Sind sie angebracht?" Albus hob fragend eine buschigweiße Augenbraue.

„Oh ja, definitiv Muggel-Klamotten, eine überaus genaue Nachahmung dessen, was sie vor _100 Jahren_ trugen!", die alte Dame pfffte in gespielter Verzweiflung, während Albus leicht überrascht aussah. Er trug Kleidung aus der Jane Austin Zeit, komplett mit goldener Taschenuhr in der Weste und ebenhölzernem Spazierstock.

Arabella runzelte einen Moment konzentriert die Stirn und schwang dann ihren Zauberstab: ein Wirbel purpurroten Lichts bewegte sich von seinen Zehenspitzen aufwärts und die weiße Weste unter dem schwarzem Frack und die schwarze Hose verschwand, um durch einen schicken marineblauen Anzug ohne Krawatte ersetzt zu werden.

„Viel besser. Wenn ich jetzt doch bloß eine Kamera hätte." grinste sie ihn und seinen Muggel-Anzug mitsamt langem weißen Bart und Haar, schadenfroh an. „Nun raus mit dir, ich muss noch meine Katzen füttern." Sie scheuchte ihn in den Flur. „Und denk daran den _ganzen_Tag zu bleiben!"

„Natürlich, Arabella", beschwichtigte Dumbledore sie und stolperte über die schwarze Katze, als er die Haustür öffnete. Er bemerkte, dass seine Schuhe schwarz und glänzend waren und dass sie nicht den geringsten Absatz hatten, bevor der schwarze Kater sie voller Begeisterung mit seinen Klauen zerkratze.

„Blackie! Komm her Blackie, Frühstück ist fertig!", rief Arabella und das besagte Monster stand flink auf und jagte eine imaginäre Maus zur Stimme seines Frauchens.

Albus Dumbledore machte sich geschwind auf den Weg, über und entlang der Straße, bis er die Nummer 4 des Ligusterwegs erreichte. Das Haus hatte eine perfekt getrimmte Hecke, die die Einfahrt markierte und Blumenbeete, deren Farbe sorgfältig ausgewählt wurde und mit den Blumen in den peinlich sauberen Beeten perfekt harmonierte. Solch ein Perfektionismus war sicher eine Kunst; er ging auf die durchschnittliche, langweilig braune Haustür zu und betätigte die Klingel, die den ganz normalen Ding-Dong Ton von sich gab. Innen konnte er lebhafte Geräusche vernehmen, ein Fernsehgerät (Ja, er kannte so etwas), einen Staubsauger im oberen Stockwerk und das Klirren von Tassen kam wahrscheinlich aus der Küche.

„Mama! Es hat gerade geläutet!", brüllte die Stimme eines Jungen.

„Harry!", schrie eine Frau, vermutlich die Mutter des Jungen. „Geh an die Tür!"

Der Staubsauger wurde ausgeschaltet, jemand rannte die Treppe runter und die Haustür wurde aufgerissen.

„Hallo." Ein siebenjähriger Harry Potter lächelte ihn unsicher an.

_

* * *

_

_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
Über Reviews freut sich nicht nur die Übersetzerin, sondern auch die Originalautorin. Ich übersetze ihr nämlich ein Großteil der Reviews – das heißt jetzt aber nicht, dass ihr nicht reviewen sollt, ne? zwinker   
Ich tue nichts lieber als Reviews zu übersetzen! überzeugend guck ;)_

_Nächstes Kapitel:  
Verdatterte Schulleiter, stotternde Tanten und natürlich Klein-Harry!_

_(Überarbeitet am 13. Mai 2004   
Danke an Micha!)_


	2. Kapitel Zwei: Petunia entscheidet

Disclaimer:   
Alles, was nicht Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling ist, gehört Quillitch und ihrer Fanfic „Hand-me-down Clothes". Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung. Mir gehört absolut gar nichts.

**Kapitel Zwei: Petunia entscheidet**

„Hallo." Ein siebenjähriger Harry Potter lächelte den 147-jährigen Albus Dumbledore unsicher an.

„Hallo", erwiderte Dumbledore herzlich und beugte sich runter, um auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit dem Jungen zu sein. „Du musst Mister Harry Potter sein."

Der junge Harry wischte sich die unordentlichen Haare aus den Augen und verkündete eifrig: „Sind Sie hier um mich zu besuchen?" Er öffnete die Haustür weit, hatte dann jedoch Bedenken.

„Moment, nein... Sie sind hier wegen Mrs Kenmore, oder?" Der Türspalt wurde plötzlich wieder sehr viel schmaler.

„Ich fürchte, nein. Aber ich bin hier um dich zu sehen. Wer ist Mrs Kenmore?"   
_Und warum siehst du wegen ihr so besorgt aus?_, fragte sich Dumbledore.

„Mrs Kenmore ist meine Grundschullehrerin, sie kann mich **_wirklich_** nicht leiden, sie ist **_schrecklich_**, aber es war nicht meine Schuld! Ich meine, ich war am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers... Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie mich****beschuldigt, nur weil sie _mich_ angebrüllt hat, als...", Harry brach ab und blickte betrübt drein.

„Als?", ermutigte Dumbledore und stellte fest, dass der Kleine sein Interesse geweckt hatte.

„Als sich ihre Haare verfärbten", erklärte Harry Potter niedergeschlagen.

„Sie verfärbten sich...?", wiederholte Dumbledore ermutigend, während seine Lippen hinter seinem Bart zuckten.

„Sie wurden blau", erläuterte der Junge ernsthaft.

„Blau?", Dumbledore versuchte ein Lächeln zu verbergen, aber seine Stimme zitterte.

„Sie waren vorher braun", berichtete Harry nüchtern und stieß einen sehr erwachsenen Seufzer aus.

„War es ein _sehr_leuchtendes Blau?", fragte Dumbledore und lächelte den plötzlich peinlich berührten Harry, offen an.

„Jaa-aa", gab Harry verlegen zu, während er auf seine abgetragenen Schuhe starrte. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte wie groß sie ihm waren und wollte Harry gerade fragen, ob er vielleicht reinkommen kann, anstatt den ganzen Tag auf der Türschwelle zu stehen, als eine schrille Stimme aus der Küche schallte.

„**_Harry!_** Was _machst_ du denn? Wer ist es?"

Harry fuhr erschrocken hoch, „Oh, nein! Das ist Tante Petunia! Äh, wer _sind_ sie, Sir?"

„Ich bin Albus Dumbledore", sagte Albus entgegenkommend, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

„Okay", antwortete Harry mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. „Ich werd nur Tante Petunia Bescheid sagen."

„Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Dumbledore schnell, bevor sein Gastgeber verschwinden konnte.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er warf einen besorgten Blick über seine Schulter in die Küche. „Wenn Sie wollen", sagte er und trat widerwillig zur Seite.

„Natürlich, natürlich!", Albus Dumbledore schmunzelte und trat in den Flur der Dursleys.

„Bitte, kommen Sie und setzen sich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich sag Tante Petunia dass Sie hier sind", Harry öffnete eine weiße Tür zu seiner Rechten und rannte dann in Richtung Küche. Albus, erfreut über seine erste Begegnung mit Lilly und James' Sohn, sah sich neugierig um.

Das Wohnzimmer bestand aus einem beigenen Sofa, zwei beigenen Sesseln und einem Holzhocker. Ein polierter Kaffeetisch stand in der Mitte und dahinter, eingebettet in die Wand, war ein gefliester Kamin aus Marmor, in dem ein paar nachgemachte Kohlestücke aus Plastik lagen.

Bilder hingen an der mit Blümchenmuster tapezierten Wand – große Bilder, kleine Bilder, teuer gerahmt und sauber glänzend. Auf dem Kaminsims standen mehrere kleinere Fotos (außerdem ein seltsamer Hüttensänger-Vogel aus Porzellan und eine Postkarte).

Da er ein harmloser, alter Mann war (zugegeben, vielleicht auch nur neugierig), betrachtete er die Bilder genauer und weil er nicht ganz so alt und senil war, wie er vielen Leuten vorspielte, fiel ihm bald etwas Merkwürdiges auf. Es gab viele, viele Bilder von einem eher gutgebauten Jungen mit kurzem blondem Haar und ziemlich kleinen, wässrig-blauen Augen, entweder allein (in verschiedene Posen), oder mit seiner Mutter (herzliche Umarmungen) und seinem Vater (ein stolzer Klaps auf die Schulter). Das große Familienportrait hing an der Wand auf der anderen Seite des Fensters (um gut beleuchtet zu werden): Vernon Dursley stand majestätisch in der Mitte, daneben Petunia Dursley mit ihrer langen, hochnäsigen Nase und Dudley Dursley, der glücklich lächelte, während sein Doppelkinn seine Krawatte verschluckte.

_Wo jedoch war der kleine Harry?_ Albus konnte kein Bild von Harry James Potter ausmachen; es gab keinen einzigen Hinweis, dass außer den drei Dursleys noch jemand in diesem Haus wohnte. Das unbehagliche Gefühl einer Vorahnung breitete sich in ihm aus, als er das prahlerische Familienportrait betrachtete. Er kratze sich am Bart und hoffte, dass Arabella falsch lag; nicht um seinetwillen, sondern um des Jungens Willen.

„Wie _können_ Sie es _wagen?_", fauchte eine wütende Stimme in der Türöffnung und unterbrach seine Gedanken, „_Verschwinden_ Sie aus meinem Haus!"

Albus Dumbledore drehte sich zu Petunia Dursley um und lächelte vage, als er sich zur Begrüßung verneigte. „Guten Morgen, Mrs Dursley. Ich bin hier, um mich nach Harry Potters Wohlergehen zu erkundigen. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, ich bin Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ich weiß nicht, ob Lilly mich je erwähnt hat?", erkundigte er sich höflich.

Das hatte Mrs Dursley den Wind aus den metaphorischen Segeln genommen; ihr erster Zorn verschwand und sie schaffte es sich zusammenzureißen.

„Ich, ähm, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern."

„Hmm, das ist schade, Lilly und James machten mich beide zum Verwalter ihres Testaments. Es war meine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry ein Zuhause findet, als sie starben. Ich glaube ich habe Ihnen einen Brief hinterlassen, der die Umstände erklärt. Jetzt jedoch ist es höchste Zeit, dass ich meinen Verpflichtungen gegenüber dem Jungen nachkomme."

„N-... Natürlich", Petunia blinzelte verwirrt und verhaspelte sich angesichts der offiziell klingenden Erklärungen.

„Folglich bin ich sicher, Sie haben keine Einwände dagegen, dass ich mit Harry Potter heute etwas Zeit verbringe", fuhr Albus weiter fort, ohne Rücksicht auf ihr Gestottere.

„Etwas Zeit verbringen", wiederholte Petunia matt, während Harry hinter ihr nervös durch die Türöffnung auf Albus lugte.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs Dursley. Ihre Zusammenarbeit schätze ich sehr", Dumbledore lächelte gutmütig.

„Tatsächlich? Oh, also gut, ich meine, was? Etwas Zeit mit... Harry verbringen? _Harry!_Der Junge? Oh, nein..." Mrs Dursley sah ein wenig bestürzt aus, als sie Albus Dumbledore anstarrte. Es schien als ob ihr beanspruchtes Gehirn endlich das Gespräch eingeholt hatte.

„Also, tun Sie, was sie tun müssen. Aber ich warne Sie! Er ist ein unartiger Junge, steckt ständig in Schwierigkeiten und erzählt immer Schwindeleien." Sie verschränkte die Arme und starrte Dumbledore wütend an, darauf wartend, dass er sie zurechtwies. Hinter ihr versteckte sich noch immer der siebenjährige Harry Potter und als er die Worte hörte, die seine Tante gegenüber dem freundlichen Besucher äußerte, war kaum eine niedergeschlagenere Miene zu finden.

„Oh, also das kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, nein, absolut nicht", sagte Albus überzeugt, der das kleine, blasse Gesicht an der Tür beobachtete. Und als Harry den Kopf hob und sich ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln auf seinen Lippen spielte, funkelten Albus' Augen.

„Hmmpf." Mrs Dursley antwortete mit einem höhnischen Grinsen, drehte sich zum Gehen um und murmelte: „Machen Sie mit ihm, was sie wollen."

Sie wurde jedoch durch Albus' trügerisch leise Frage gestoppt: „Wie kommt es, Mrs Dursley, dass sich in diesem Raum kein einziges Foto von Harry befindet?"

Petunia stand wie angewurzelt, dann, mit einem Zucken in ihren zusammengepressten Lippen, murmelte sie, „Der Junge ist kamerascheu."

Anstelle einer verächtlichen Antwort, hob Albus Dumbledore nur ausdrucksvoll eine Augenbraue.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen zog Petunia an Harrys Ohr dafür, dass er, „Fremde ins Haus lässt", aber der kleine Junge zuckte anscheinend nur automatisch zurück. Seine großen, smaragdgrünen Augen glänzten mit kindlicher Begeisterung, als er Dumbledores Bewegungen mit etwas, das beinahe Verehrung war, verfolgte.

„Komm rein, Harry, komm rein", Dumbledore winkte Harry herein, der ein wenig verlegen aussah und mit einen guten Meter Abstand vor Albus stehen blieb. Dieser musterte Harrys Kleidung kritisch, und runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn.

Harry trug eine von Dudleys alten, ausgewaschenen Hosen, die Löcher in den Knien hatte, an den Knöcheln ausgefranst und mehrmals geflickt war. Sein Hemd, das zwar teilweise in die Hose gesteckt war, bestand einfach aus zuviel Stoff um dem Jungen zu passen und hing ihm deswegen fast um die Knie.

Der Rahmen seiner Brille war aus Draht und so oft von Dudley und seiner Gang zerbrochen worden, dass nur noch Klebestreifen die einzelnen Teile zusammen halten konnten. Seine Schuhe waren noch ausgebeulter als seine Klamotten und sein Haar sah aus, als hätte es noch nie etwas anderes gesehen, als ein Küchenmesser.

Als er genauer hinsah, erkannte Dumbledore, dass eine Schnurr mehrmals um Harrys Taille gewickelt und festgebunden war, damit seine übergroße Hose nicht rutschte. Und er erkannte die schwache Andeutung eines Schattens auf seiner linken Schläfe – nur eine geringfügige Verfärbung, die Albus Dumbledores Stirnrunzeln unheilvoll verstärkte.

„Bitte, Sir?", flüsterte eine angsterfüllte Stimme.

„Ja?" Dumbledore knurrte fast. Harry sprang erschrocken zurück und Albus fand schnell seine vorige, gutmütige Tonlage wieder. „Entschuldige, Harry. Was ist denn?"

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, warum Sie mich so streng anstarren, Sir."

„Es ist viel Zeit vergangen, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, Harry Potter. Jetzt, ans Werk! Ich bin den ganzen Weg von Schottland hierher gekommen, um etwas Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, Harry-"

„Warum?", unterbrach der Junge höflich und Dumbledore war einen Moment lang aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Warum? Nun, warum nicht? Aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich war ein guter Freund von deiner Mama und deinem Papa und sie würden wollen, dass ich mal nach dir sehe", er zuckte innerlich zusammen bei dieser Täuschung, doch es wäre kaum sinnvoll dem Jungen zu sagen, dass er hier herkommandiert wurde.

„Oh, okay", sagte Harry vertrauensvoll.

„Nun, wie wär's wenn ich mich erst einmal richtig vorstelle. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, und du bist?" Förmlich streckte Dumbledore Harry die Hand entgegen.

Harry griff furchtlos nach der viel größeren Hand. „Ich bin Harry Potter", sagte er feierlich, während sie Hände schüttelten. Er empfand diesen Moment tatsächlich als sehr wichtig.

„Setzt du dich zu mir, Harry Potter?", Dumbledore lächelte aufmunternd und setzte sich auf das beige Sofa, dessen abgenutzte Federung unter seinem mageren Gewicht ein wenig tiefer sank.

Harry nickte, rannte durchs Zimmer, um den kleinen Holzhocker, den Dumbledore schon früher bemerkt hatte, zu holen. Er stellte ihn stillschweigend neben Dumbledores Füße, und setzte sich dann auf den Hocker. Albus Dumbledore blinzelte verwirrt.

„Sitzt du immer auf diesem Hocker?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry und wand sich unter dem strengen Blick.

„Nun, nicht heute. Komm und setz dich zu mir." Dumbledore klopfte einladend neben sich auf das Polster und Harry, der übers ganze Gesicht strahlte, stürzte sich aufs Sofa und setzte sich neben den alten Mann. Die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden konnten nicht größer sein, Albus war ein erwachsener Mann mit einem weißen Haarschopf und langem Bart, Harry war nur ein Kind und seine kohlrabenschwarzen Haare waren kurz und zottelig.

„Was magst du heute machen, Harry?" Dumbledore schaute seinen kleinen Begleiter fragend an und Harrys kleines, rundliches Gesicht neigte sich zu ihm hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht, Sir."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich hier ein wenig herumführst? Wir könnten mit dem Haus beginnen, dann in den Garten und danach könnten wir vielleicht in den Park gehen...?"

„In den Park gehen!" Harry grinste plötzlich. „Ja, Sir!", rief er begeistert und hüpfte ein bisschen auf dem Sofa herum.

„Du brauchst mich nicht ‚Sir' zu nennen, Harry. Du kannst mich...", Albus brach ab, er war ein bisschen unsicher, da Kinder ihn normalerweise ‚Direktor' oder ‚Professor Dumbledore' nannten. Aber Harry kannte Hogwarts noch nicht und würde es erst kennen lernen, wenn er alt genug war, um zu verstehen...

„Mr. Dumbledore", schlug Harry vor und unterbrach Dumbledores Überlegungen.

„Hmm, ja das passt mir ganz gut. Vielen Dank, Harry." Albus Dumbledore lächelte über Harrys offensichtliche Freude darüber, gelobt zu werden. „Gut, wo sollten wir denn unsere ‚Grande Tour' beginnen?"

„In meinem Schrank, natürlich!", Harry sprang impulsiv auf.

„Du meinst in deinem Kinderzimmer, Harry", korrigierte Albus lachend.

„Nein." Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung, als er nach Albus' Hand griff. „Ich meine meinen Schrank, kommen Sie mit!"

_(Überarbeitet am 13. Mai 2004  
Danke an Micha!)_


	3. Kapitel Drei: Verzogener Bengel oder ver...

Disclaimer:   
Alles, was nicht Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling ist, gehört Quillitch und ihrer Fanfic „Hand-me-down Clothes". Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung. Mir gehört absolut gar nichts.

* * *

**Kapitel Drei: Verzogener Bengel oder vernachlässigtes Waisenkind**

Als Dumbledore von einem begeisterten Harry Potter aus dem Wohnzimmer gezerrt wurde, kam ein fetter Junge die Treppe heruntergerannt und schubste Harry absichtlich in der Diele um.

„Uuups!", rief der Junge und bedauerte offensichtlich überhaupt nicht den kleineren, viel dünneren Harry angerempelt zu haben.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte er dann Dumbledore und betrachtete neugierig den Mann mit dem Bankeranzug und dem langen, buschigen, weißen Bart, der mit dem des Weihnachtsmanns konkurrieren konnte.

„Ich bin Mr. Dumbledore", erwiderte Albus und starrte mit missbilligendem Blick über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser. „Du musst Dudley Dursley sein."

„Ja, sind Sie ein Freund von Dad?"

„Ich bin hier um Harry zu besuchen", erklärte Dumbledore und ließ die Frage, ob er ein Freund von Vernon Dursley sei oder nicht, für später offen, nachdem er Harrys Zimmer und Leben im Allgemeinen begutachtet hatte.

„_Harry?_", schnaubte Dudley, „Warum **_ihn_** besuchen?"

„Ich kannte Harrys Mutter und Vater, und ich bin sein Vormund, falls deinen Eltern je etwas passieren sollte."

Dudley rümpfte nur die Nase, als ob Harry schlecht riechen würde. Während der Unterhaltung hatte er Harrys Anwesenheit sichtlich ignoriert außer natürlich, dass er ihn gegen die Wand gestoßen hatte.

„Dudley!" Petunia Dursley hatte die Küchentür geöffnet, als sie die Stimme ihres Sohnes hörte. „Komm hier her, Dudley, Mami hat einen Eislutscher für dich!"

Sie starrte Dumbledore wütend und mit kaum verborgenem Hass an und, nachdem Dudley begierig hinter ihr in der Küche verschwand, schnauzte sie, „Lassen Sie meinen Sohn in Ruhe, ‚Mr. Dumbledore'!", und knallte die Tür zu.

Harry, der sich mit seinen übergroßen Klamotten an die Wand gelehnt hatte, stand für einen Moment ganz still. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, seufzte dann und blickte untröstlich drein.

„Was ist denn, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore, als er merkte, dass der Kleine etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

„_Ich_ hätte gern einen Eislutscher."

„Nun, warum bittest du nicht um einen?", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Ich darf die nicht essen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ging von der Wand weg. Dumbledores Lächeln war angesichts dieser einfachen Bemerkung, die so viel über Harrys Leben aussagte, verblasst.

„Hier ist mein Schlafzimmer." Harry lächelte Dumbledore kurz zu, als er den Schnappriegel des kleinen Schranks aufschob, der eher nach einem Spind für Mäntel oder einer Abstellkammer unter der Treppe aussah.

Die verzogene, alte Tür – tapeziert, um mit dem Rest des Flurs zu harmonieren – wurde geöffnet und Harry verschwand ins Innere; Dumbledore stand völlig verwirrt in der Diele, „Harry?"

„Hier drinnen!", rief Harry und Dumbledore konnte seine ausgestreckten Füße erkennen. Er saß offensichtlich auf etwas, das einem provisorischen Lager ähnelte. Dumbledore trat verwirrt näher und steckte vorsichtig den Kopf nach innen, wo er Harry erkennen konnte, der auf einem kleinen zusammenklappbaren Bett saß. Direkt darüber befand sich ein angenageltes Brett als Regal und ein langer, baumelnder Schalter für eine winzige Lampe.

„Kommen Sie rein und setzen Sie sich!" Harry klopfte auf das Bett neben sich, und Dumbledore zog bereitwillig den Kopf ein und belastete vorsichtig das betagte Klappbett mit seinem Gewicht. Er machte einen Buckel, um sitzen zu können, und schlug sich dennoch den Kopf an der Decke, woraufhin Harry kicherte.

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass du das so lustig findest", grummelte Dumbledore während er Harry mit gespielter Empörung anstarrte und sich den angestoßenen Kopf rieb. Die Decke hier drinnen neigte sich entsprechend der Treppe und wurde damit zum Ende des Bettes immer flacher.

„Ich nehme an, das ist dein Spielzimmer?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Das ist mein Schlafzimmer." Harry sah sich um, begutachtete den muffigen Schrank nachdenklich und gleichzeitig stolz – er gehörte schließlich ihm allein.

„Ja, aber wo schläfst du _wirklich_?", fragte Dumbledore geduldig.

„Hier!", antwortete Harry, und blickte überrascht angesichts einer solch seltsamen Frage.

„Hier?", wiederholte Dumbledore und neigte den Kopf, „Sei ehrlich, Harry, ich frage nach dem Ort, wo du schläfst, wo all deine Kleidung und Habseligkeiten aufbewahrt werden."

Ohne ein Wort stand Harry auf, kniete sich auf das schmale Stück Boden vor dem Bett, griff darunter und zog ein Paar viel zu große, senfgelbe Socken hervor, einige Unterhosen, eine lange Hose, und hielt dann kurz inne, um eine Spinne zu entfernen. Ein Schulhemd, eine Haarbürste, deren Borsten größtenteils fehlten, und eine ausgewaschene Jeans-Jacke kamen zum Vorschein. Er legte alles auf das Bett und klopfte die Bettdecke ab, um seinen Pyjama aus zweiter Hand zu finden, den er Dumbledore als Beweis zeigte, dass er hier schlief.

Dumbledore nahm den Pyjama; er war dünn, da er von jemand anderem viele Male getragenen und zerwaschen wurde, und er war weich, aus Baumwolle wahrscheinlich. Albus versuchte zu begreifen, was er hier sah, was hier vor sich ging. Es musste eine logische Erklärung dafür geben.

„Ich nehme an, dass du hier nur momentan bleiben musst, weil sie oben renovieren?" Dumbledore lächelte Harry zuversichtlich an, der noch immer am Boden neben seinen Füßen kniete.

„Nein, Mr. Dumbledore. Ich schlafe immer hier, das ist mein Schlafzimmer." Harry war nun verwirrt, weil Mr. Dumbledore immer wieder die gleiche Frage stellte und Harrys Antwort ignorierte.

„Das ist das Zimmer, in dem du die letzten sechs Jahre geschlafen hast?", fragte Dumbledore noch einmal.

„Ja, Sir."

„Dieser Schrank ist dein Schlafzimmer?"

„Ja, Mr. Dumbledore."

„Du schläfst hier jede Nacht?"

„Ja, Mister."

„_Dies_ ist dein Schlafzimmer?" Dumbledore verdrehte den Stofffetzen in seinen Händen, eine furchtbare Gewissheit wuchs in ihm und er spürte den Beginn eines Wutausbruchs kommen, wie eine mitreißende Welle, die ihn hineinsog.

„Sag mir, Harry, wo schläft dein Cousin, kannst du mir das bitte zeigen?"

„Ja, Mr. Dumbledore."

Harry stand mit einem Satz auf, der zeigte, dass er noch immer klein genug war, um sich hier sorglos zu bewegen zu können. Dumbledore folgte ihm mit weitaus größerer Vorsicht. Sie stiegen die Treppe hoch und kamen zu einem, mit Teppich ausgelegten Flur, in dem fünf Türen zu sehen waren. Eine Tür war angelehnt und eine weitere stand offen; anscheinend das Badezimmer. Harry führte Dumbledore zu der angelehnten Tür, an der sich ein kindliches Schild mit der Aufschrift _‚Dudleys Schlafzimmer'_ befand. In dem Raum herrschte Chaos: überall auf dem Boden lagen verschiedene Dinge in verschiedenen Zuständen von Unordnung, als ob das Kind eine kurze Aufmerksamkeitsspanne hatte. Das Bett war gemacht und Dumbledore fiel auf, dass es einen schönen leuchtenden ‚Spider-Man' Bettbezug hatte. An den Wänden klebten riesige Poster, die mit auffallenden Logos und verschiedenen Komikhelden protzten.

Jemand hatte offensichtlich versucht aufzuräumen; CDs waren alphabetisch sortiert neben der bunt-blinkenden Stereoanlage aufgereiht, Game Boy Spiele waren auf einer Kommode neben dem riesigen Glas Süßigkeiten und dem silbergrauen Spielzeugroboter aufgestapelt. Neugierig öffnete Dumbledore eine der Schubladen und fand sie voller sauberer Wäsche. Einiges war ordentlich zusammengelegt, anderes war achtlos hineingeworfen worden, aber alles aus bester Qualität und in der neusten Mode. Er ging vorsichtig zurück zur Tür, wo Harry auf ihn gewartet hatte. _So sollte das Schlafzimmer eines Kindes aussehen,_ dachte er, als er sich ein klebriges Bonbonpapier vom Schuh entfernte und er fragte Harry:

„Dies ist das Schlafzimmer von deinem Cousin Dudley?"

„Ja."

„Ich verstehe. Die drei anderen Türen führen zum Schlafzimmer deiner Tante und deines Onkels und...?"

„Und dem Gästezimmer", erklärte Harry bereitwillig, „für Tante Magda wenn sie zu Besuch kommt."

„Kommt Tante Magda oft zu Besuch?"

„Nein, ungefähr zweimal pro Jahr, manchmal bringt sie ihren Hund mit." Harry verzog das Gesicht und machte damit deutlich, dass Tante Magda alles andere als seine Lieblingsperson war, und Dumbledore musste lächeln. Sie öffneten die Tür des Gästezimmers und besichtigten den Raum, dessen Wand mit Blumenmustern (vermutlich Ringelblumen) dekoriert war, obwohl ernsthafte Zweifel aufkamen, ob der Zeichner eine Künstlerlizenz besaß.

Als er nichts Interessantes entdeckte, schloss Dumbledore die Tür wieder. Es blieb nur noch eine Tür unerforscht. Er öffnete sie und fand ein weiteres Zimmer – und was für ein Zimmer! Kaum ein Raum, der es wert war, mit Schrott und Spielzeug zugemüllt zu werden. Das meiste war kaputt oder verbogen, nur ein paar Puzzle und einige Bücher schienen die Zerstörungswut des Kindes überlebt zu haben.

„Dudleys Spielzimmer", sagte Harry, während er einen Blick in den Raum warf, vorbei an Dumbledore, der die Tür offen hielt (und gegen den dahinterliegenden Vogelkäfig drückte).

„Warum ist dieser Raum nicht dein Schlafzimmer, Harry?", fragte sich Dumbledore laut, obwohl er eigentlich keine Antwort erwartete.

„Weil ich eine Missgeburt bin", sagte Harry leise.

Eine Stille trat ein. Dumbledore bewegte sich nicht, als er noch immer die Tür zu dem Zimmer, das das Tagebuch eines verwöhnten Kindes enthielt, offen hielt. Neben ihm stand ein vernachlässigtes und verwahrlostes Kind, und Albus' Hand umklammerte den Türgriff immer fester, bis seine Knöchel weiß wurden.

„Sie geben mir viel, Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia. Ein Dach über dem Kopf und etwas zum Essen, ich sollte dankbar sein." Harry klang nicht sonderlich dankbar, aber er klang traurig, als ob er glaubte, er hätte nichts Besseres verdient.

Die Stille dauerte an und Albus Dumbledore konnte nicht fassen, was er heute gesehen und gehört hatte. Ein eisiger Klumpen in seinem Magen erinnerte ihn an Lillys und James' Liebe für ihren Sohn, als sie noch am Leben waren. Er fühlte sich unendlich schuldig, dass er so etwas hatte geschehen lassen, dass er sich erst nach sechs Jahren zum ersten Mal nach dem Jungen erkundigte und dass er Lillys und James' Vertrauen verraten hatte.

„Ich meine, sie hätten mich in ein Waisenhaus bringen können, ich hätte enden können wie Oliver Twist, der nur Lumpen trägt und arbeiten muss."

„Lumpen? Du _trägst_ Lumpen, Harry!"

„Sie sind nicht so schlimm, Mr. Dumbledore", protestierte Harry matt, während er vergeblich versuchte, sein übergroßes T-Shirt in die Hose zu stecken. Dumbledore löste seinen eisernen Griff an der Tür und kniete sich vor den kleinen Jungen.

„Gefällt es dir hier, Harry? Fühlst du dich hier glücklich und sicher?" Er nahm das Hemd des Jungens, faltete es zusammen und befestigte es dann unter der Schnurr, die als Harrys Gürtel fungierte.

Harry sagte nichts, und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Erinnerst du dich an deine Eltern, Harry? Sie liebten dich über alles."

„Nein, Mr."

„Du erinnerst dich nicht, was passiert ist?" Eigentlich hoffte Dumbledore sehr, dass Harry nicht wusste, wie seine Eltern gestorben waren. Er war damals gerade mal ein Jahr alt gewesen.

„Der Autounfall? Nein, aber manchmal kann ich mich an ein grünes Licht erinnern, ich weiß aber nicht warum."

„Ein Autounfall?", wiederholte Dumbledore verwirrt.

„So sind meine Mama und mein Papa gestorben", erklärte Harry schlicht.

„Nein, Harry, deine Eltern starben nicht bei einem Unfall!"

„Oh", sagte Harry nur. Dumbledore seufzte und fing noch einmal von vorne an.

„Gefällt es dir hier, Harry?" Er sah Harry direkt in die Augen und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Nicht sehr, Mr. Dumbledore." Harry errötete, als hätte er etwas Beschämendes gesagt. Dumbledore lächelte, da er nun endlich Fortschritte machte.

„Nun, mir gefällt es hier auch nicht sehr, Harry Potter, und deswegen werden wir jetzt etwas dagegen unternehmen!"

„Was denn?", fragte Harry.

„Du musst hier nicht bleiben, Harry. Im Grunde wäre es mir lieber, wenn du bei jemand anderem wohnen würdest. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie ihre Einstellung dir gegenüber ändern werden." Dumbledore murmelte den letzten Teil leise vor sich hin.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass ich mich noch mal mit deiner Tante Petunia unterhalte", erklärte er mit Entschlossenheit in der Stimme, stand auf, nahm Harrys Hand und sie stiegen gemeinsam die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Küche, in Richtung Freiheit...

* * *

Überarbeitet am 18. Mai 2004  
Danke an Micha!


	4. Kapitel Vier: Du bist ein Zauberer, Harr...

Disclaimer:   
Alles, was nicht Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling ist, gehört Quillitch und ihrer Fanfic „Hand-me-down Clothes". Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung. Mir gehört absolut gar nichts.

**Kapitel Vier: „Du bist ein Zauberer, Harry!"**

Obwohl Albus Dumbledore als ein Mann mit ruhiger Wesensart und gutmütiger Laune bekannt war, war er diesmal wirklich wütend. ‚Wütend' ist jedoch der Begriff, den Albus verwenden würde, während wir ihn wohl eher als tobend beschreiben und uns dann ein sicheres Plätzchen suchen würden.

Es war vielleicht Pech, dass Vernon Dursley gerade dann nach Hause gekommen war, als sich Albus und sein junger Reiseführer im oberen Stockwerk umsahen, und nun befand er sich in der Küche, wo er von seiner Frau über die Situation informiert wurde. Er klang nicht gerade besonders erfreut und obwohl man Harry keinen Feigling nennen konnte, hatte er eine gesunde Menge Respekt vor einem zornigen Vernon und er begann sich hinter seinem neu-gefundenen Freund zu verstecken.

„Harry?", fragte Dumbledore, „Ist das dein Onkel Vernon?"

Harry nickte deutlich und blickte sehnsüchtig zu seinem Schrank, vor dem sie gerade standen. In der Küche wütete das Nilpferd... Verzeihung... Vernon, und Dumbledore sah überaus zufrieden aus, als er ihn brüllen hörte.

„Gut", lächelte er.

Harry warf Dumbledore einen Blick zu, als wäre er übergeschnappt und fragte zögernd, „Werden Sie mich von hier wegbringen, Mr. Dumbledore?"

„Auf jeden Fall, Harry, so bald wie möglich."

Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah Harry bereits einen tobenden Vernon Dursley und niemanden der ihn beschützen würde. „Oh", sagte Harry enttäuscht.

Dumbledore musterte den plötzlich niedergeschlagenen, kleinen Jungen und ihm ging ein Licht auf.

„Oder", sagte er, „ich könnte dich jetzt gleich mitnehmen, wenn du magst."

„Ja, bitte!" Harry schaute zu ihm hoch und versuchte wie ein guterzogener Junge auszusehen, der perfekt fürs ‚Mitnehmen' war.

„Nun gut, alles der Reihe nach..." Dumbledore holte übertrieben tief Luft für Harry, öffnete dann die Tür und trat in die Küche; Harry folgte ihm, obwohl er sich ein wenig hinter ihm versteckte.

Innen hörte Vernon Dursley gerade seiner Frau zu, die zur Tür gewandt, Dumbledore als erstes sah. Ihr bestürzter Gesichtsausdruck alarmierte Vernon Dursley, der sich umdrehte und etwas absolut Dummes tat. Er schlug Albus Dumbledore.

Sobald sich Onkel Vernons fleischige Faust gegen den älteren Mann erhoben hatte und ihn traf, schrie Harry aus Angst um seinen Freund Dumbledore auf. Aber Harrys Schrei verstummte gurgelnd in seiner Kehle, als plötzlich Vernon Dursley am Bogen lag, seine Faust umklammerte und wie ein Kleinkind weinte. Ungläubig starrte Harry Dumbledore an, der unverletzt, absolut ruhig und gefasst schien, als er den Mann betrachtete, der sich am Boden krümmte. Tante Petunia kreischte ihren Mann an, ihr zu sagen, was los war, doch der heulte nur weiter wie ein Baby.

Vorsichtig zupfte Harry an Dumbledores Ärmel und flüsterte mit großen Augen: „Sind Sie Superman?"

„Wer ist Soupa Mann?", fragte Dumbledore.

„SupER Man", korrigierte Harry. „Wie kann jemand nicht wissen, wer Superman ist?"

Dumbledore schmunzelte, als er an die Unterschiede zwischen der Welt der Muggel und der der Zauberer dachte und fragte sich kurz, wie er das alles dem siebenjährigen Harry erklären sollte.

„Naja, Sie sind sehr alt", sagte Harry nachdenklich, als ob das alles erklären würde. Dumbledore blinzelte überrascht und war durch diese Bemerkung seltsamerweise ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht. „Superman ist ein Held, er kann fliegen und ist super stark!"

„Ich bin nicht alt", sagte Dumbledore schlicht. Harry schaute ihn ungläubig an und Dumbledore zog seine buschigen Augenbrauen zu einem Stirnrunzeln zusammen, „Ich meine, 147 ist nicht so alt. Ich bin noch immer jugendlich, voller Energie, weiß noch immer Komplimente einer schönen Frau zu schätzen..."

„EinhuuuuundertsiebenundVIERZIG!", schrie Harry auf und gaffte Dumbledore an, „_Niemand_ ist _so_ alt!"

„Ich schon!", protestierte Dumbledore, vollständig in das kleine Gespräch vertieft.

„Sie sind _antik_!", sagte Harry und starrte Dumbledore an, als wäre er ein Artefakt aus einem Museum der Steinzeit. „Sie könnten _jede_ Minute sterben...!" Harry trat einen Schritt zurück, als erwarte er, dass Dumbledore gleich zusammenbreche.

„Moment mal!", sagte Dumbledore schnaubend, „Ich werde in nächster Zeit _nicht_ sterben!"

Harrys Augen, die schon begonnen hatten, sich mit Tränen zu füllen, aus Angst vor dem plötzlichen Ableben seines Beschützers, leuchteten sofort wieder auf. „Wirklich nicht?"

„Wirklich nicht", bestätigte Dumbledore hartnäckig.

Harry machte einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer, sprang vorwärts um Mr. Dumbledores Taille zu umarmen, hielt ihn ganz fest und schniefte ein bisschen. Dumbledore erwiderte die überraschende Umarmung ungeschickt.

„Was – haben – Sie – meinem Mann – _angetan_?", schnauzte Petunia wütend und unterbrach die beiden.

„Nichts Dauerhaftes, obwohl er wahrscheinlich einen Arzt aufsuchen sollte", sagte Dumbledore. „Ein paar Knochen in seiner Hand sind zweifellos gebrochen. Ich kann sie heilen, wenn Sie wünschen?" Er trat einen Schritt vor und zeigte mit einem langen, dünnen Holzstock auf Vernon Dursley, doch Petunia stürzte sich vor ihren riesigen Berg von einem Ehemann.

„_Sie haben schon genug angerichtet, Sie abscheuliche Mutation. Raus aus meinem Haus!", _schrie sie Dumbledore an, der innerlich ein wenig zusammenzuckte, aber ihr Gebrülle ansonsten ignorierte. Harry jedoch stellte sich vor Mr. Dumbledore und brüllte zurück:

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!"

Dumbledore wollte Harry gerade eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, um ihn sachte und gleichzeitig entschieden aus dem Weg zu schieben. Doch dann passierte etwas, was ihn so sehr schockierte, dass er für einige Augenblicke weder sprechen, noch klar denken konnte.

Petunia Dursley hob ihre Hand und schlug Harry. Sie traf ihn so heftig im Gesicht, dass er von den Füßen gefegt wurde und auf den Boden prallte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry den Kopf hob. In diesem Augenblick fühlte Dumbledore wahren Zorn in sich aufsteigen, einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund und ein Brausen in seinem Kopf. Seine Augen brannten wie blaues Eis und bevor er wusste, was er tat, vergaß er seinen Zauberstab und hob seine eigene Hand, bereit für einen vernichtenden Schlag.

Doch gerade in diesem Moment erblickte er Harry auf dem Boden; Blut lief ihm aus dem Mund, er wirkte benommen, doch der Kleine beobachtete alles. Albus schaute hoch und sah Petunia, die sich aus Angst vor ihm zusammengekauert hatte und er senkte beschämt seine Hand.

Seine Wut verflog, sein Herz hörte auf zu rasen, er brachte sich unter Kontrolle und kniete vorsichtig neben Harry. Während er ein paar beruhigende Worte murmelte, legte er seine Hand auf die Wange des kleinen Jungen und heilte die durch Ignoranz und Angst verursachten Wunden. Behutsam nahm er das Kind in seine Arme und hob ihn hoch, als er aufstand. Harry wog viel zu wenig; ein Bündel Knochen in einem übergroßen Sack Kleidung; er hatte einen Schock, zitterte und klammerte sich an Albus fest, wie ein Ertrinkender. Petunia Dursley kauerte noch immer in der entferntesten Ecke der Küche aus Angst vor Dumbledores Wut.

Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen, verminderte er die Schmerzen in Vernon Dursleys Hand, damit der ihm zumindest zuhören und ihn verstehen konnte.

„Mir ist sehr deutlich geworden, dass Sie ungeeignet sind, um für Harry zu sorgen. Ihre extreme und unlogische Angst vor Magie macht Sie intolerant, ja sogar... wahnsinnig", Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause und seine zurückgehaltene Rage verdeutlichte seine Worte.

„Ich werde Harry Potter aus Ihrer Pflege entfernen und von diesem Tag an, sind Sie weder seine Pflegeeltern noch seine Familie. Ich werde gegen Sie keine rechtlichen Schritte einleiten wegen der Misshandlungen, die Harry in ihrer _Pflege_ erlitt, jedoch seien Sie gewarnt: Von diesem Tag an werde ich Sie beobachten und falls sie _jemals_ wieder ein Kind misshandeln sollten, werde ich davon wissen und meine Rache wird groß sein!"

So gesagt drehte sich Dumbledore um und verließ die Küche. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, machte ein Poltern auf der Treppe deutlich, dass Dudley gelauscht hatte und sich nun versteckte, aus Angst entdeckt zu werden.

„Gibt es etwas, das du mitnehmen möchtest, Harry? Etwas Besonderes?"

Harry dachte einen Moment nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf; er wollte nicht riskieren für ein paar Socken oder einem kaputten Spielzeugsoldaten aus der beruhigenden Umarmung entlassen zu werden.

Albus Dumbledore nickte, ging zügig zur Haustür und hielt auf der Türschwelle inne. „Sieh dich noch einmal um, Harry, denn du wirst nie wieder hierher zurückkehren."

Harry blickte über die Schulter seines Retters in die muffige Diele, die mit Familienfotos geschmückt war, auf denen er nicht zu sehen war. Er dachte an seine Tante und seinen Onkel und seinen Cousin und er war nicht traurig sie zu verlassen. Sie hatten ihm nie etwas anderes gegeben als Schmerz, Schande und Erniedrigung.

„Ich bin froh, Mr. Dumbledore", sagte er und lehnte seinen kleinen Kopf gegen die Brust des Mannes, „Ich bin froh."

Dumbledore trat hinaus in den Sonnenschein; das goldene Licht wärmte sie beide, kitzelte ihre Gesichter und hellte ihre bedrückten Gemüter auf, doch der perfekt gejätete und gepflegte Garten der Hausnummer 4 erschien Dumbledore nun unerträglich pedantisch.

Er trat auf den Bürgersteig des Ligusterweges und begann Richtung Arabellas Haus zu gehen. Dumbledore machte einen spontanen Hopser-Sprung, Harry hörte auf, seinen Kopf in Albus' Anzug zu vergraben und kicherte.

„Oh, du glaubst das ist witzig, hm? Warte bis du meine Pferde-Imitation gesehen hast!" Dumbledore drehte Harry herum, so dass er jetzt auf seinem Rücken saß, „Bist du bereit?"

„Hm-hm", sagte Harry ein wenig besorgt.

„Hiiiier kommen wir!", rief Dumbledore und begann die Straße runter zu hopsen, wobei er Harry hüpfen und springen ließ.

„Neiiiiigh!", wieherte er. Harry zuckte bei dem unerwarteten Geräusch zusammen, als Dumbledore versuchte ein Pferd zu imitieren. „Neeeeiiigggghhh!"

Bald lachte Harry hysterisch, fand aber noch immer die Kraft zu hopsen und begeistert „Hü, Pferdchen, hü!", zu rufen.

Passanten und Leute, die sich in ihrem Garten ausruhten, starrten die Beiden verwundert und verwirrt an. Der alte Mann mit seinem ungewöhnlich langem, schneeweißen Bart, der zerbrechlich aussah und doch eine große Menge an Lebendigkeit und Stärke an den Tag legte und den kleinen, dünnen Jungen, der abgetragene Klamotten trug und zerzaustes, ebenholzschwarzes Haar hatte – beide zeigten eine Leichtigkeit und erfrischend ungetrübte Freude, die beneidenswert war.

Als Dumbledore endlich vor Arabellas Haus Halt machte, war es ihm ganz schön warm geworden von der ungewohnten Anstrengung. Trotzdem war er überaus zufrieden Harry zum Lachen gebracht und ihn seine Sorgen für eine Weile vergessen gelassen zu haben, da Dumbledore auf einmal klar wurde, dass Harry, für sein Alter, ein sehr ernstes Kind war.

„Letzter Halt, meine Herren, letzter Halt!", verkündete Dumbledore schmunzelnd und Harry, der noch immer lachte, kletterte runter.

„Das ist das Haus von Mrs Figg", sagte Harry als er sich umsah. „Sie ist mein Babysitter. Was machen wir hier, Mr. Dumbledore?", er legte seine Hand in die Dumbledores. Irgendwann hatte Harry beschlossen, dass Mr. Dumbledore jemand war, dem er vertrauen konnte, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen, enttäuscht zu werden.

„Mrs Figg ist eine Freundin von mir, Harry. Es dauert nur einen Moment. Hoffentlich", fügte er leise hinzu.

„So! Du bist zurück! Mit Harry!", war eine kräftige Stimme aus der nun offenen Türöffnung zu vernehmen. Dumbledore zuckte innerlich zusammen, da war definitiv ein ‚Ich-habs-doch-gleich-gesagt' in ihrem spitzen Tonfall.

„Ja, Arabella, du hattest Recht. Ich habe Harry aus der Pflege der Dursleys genommen", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

Die besagte Dame grinste nur höhnisch, und legte dann ihren Kopf schief, „Warum kommt ihr nicht rein?" Sie nahm ihre Krücke und ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer, welches mit gehäkelten Ungeheuern dekoriert war.

„Sie will immer, dass ich mir Fotos von ihren Katzen ansehe", flüsterte Harry Dumbledore zu. „Müssen wir das diesmal auch machen?"

Dumbledore fing laut an zu lachen und Harry hoffte, dass Mrs Figg es nicht bemerkte.

„Nein, Harry, diesmal nicht."

„Hast du ihm von der richtigen Welt erzählt?", fragte Mrs Figg, und erntete damit einen fassungslosen Blick von Harry, als er sich neben Mr. Dumbledore auf die katzenhaarige Couch setze.

„Nein, noch nicht", antwortete Dumbledore ernst.

„Nun, das solltest du besser tun, außer du planst, es ihm zu zeigen und dann erst zu erklären", sagte Mrs. Figg mit Schärfe in ihrer Stimme.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Dumbledore. Er klang ein wenig verärgert und machte dann eine Pause, als ob er nicht weiter wüsste.

„Du dachtest nicht daran, ihn zu Muggel-Pflegeeltern zu geben, oder?", sagte Mrs. Figg und klang aufgebracht. Sie starrte Dumbledore wütend an, bis er nachgab und ihr antwortete.

„Nein, zumindest jetzt nicht." Dumbledore fand Arabellas durchdringenden Blick mittlerweile nervig und ärgerlich.

Harry schaute beunruhigt drein bei dieser neuen Entwicklung, „Mr. Dumbledore, ich möchte bei Ihnen bleiben. Bitte, darf ich? Ich würde Sie nicht stören, ich kann Hausarbeiten erledigen."

„Nun gut, das wäre dann geregelt", sagte Mrs. Figg und verstummte Dumbledore, der gerade den Mund geöffnet hatte, um etwas zu sagen. „Der Junge hat sich entschieden, Albus, und es ist deine Pflicht seinen Wünschen nachzukommen."

Albus klappte den Mund zu und warf seiner oftmals etwas vorlauten Freundin einen finsteren Blick zu. Er kratze sich am Bart, als er eine kleine Hand bemerkte, die unsicher nach seiner eigenen griff, dann einen kleinen Kopf, der sich an ihn lehnte und Harry Potter murmelte: „Bist du dann mein Großvater?", mit einer hoffnungsvollen Art, die nur Oliver Twist zustande bringen konnte – und der war erfunden!

Dumbledore war wie betäubt für einen Moment und antwortete zunächst nicht. „Harry, da sind Dinge die du zuerst erfahren musst, darüber wer ich wirklich bin. Du weißt noch, dass ich aus Schottland komme?"

Harry nickte mit dem Kopf gegen Dumbledores Seite.

„Nun, ich bin der Direktor einer Schule dort. Eine Schule namens Hogwarts. Sie ist für besondere Schüler, Harry."

„Eine Schule für Kinder mit Legas teni?", fragte Harry und verwirrte damit Dumbledore, der sich nicht denken konnte, was Harry mit ‚Legas teni' meinte.

„Nein, sie ist für magische Schüler, Harry", sagte Mrs. Figg mit ihrer gewohnt direkten Art.

Harry hielt sich den Mund mit beiden Händen zu und schnappte nach Luft. Mit großen Augen starrte er Dumbledore an, der aufstand, seinen Zauberstab hervorzog und seinen Anzug zurück in seinen gewöhnlichen, farbenfrohen Umhang verwandelte.

Die Reaktion von war Harry überwältigend. Er sprang von seinem Platz auf und rief etwas Unverständliches, und als er sich darüber klar wurde, was er getan hatte (einen Blick auf Arabella Figgs zusammengekniffenes Gesicht genügte), warf er sich zusammengekauert auf den Boden, hob seine Hände schützend über den Kopf und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Offensichtlich erwartete er für seinen spontanen Aufschrei geschlagen zu werden. Arabella warf einen Blick auf Harry und stampfte plötzlich Richtung Tür. Ihre Krücken hatte sie vergessen und ein entschlossener Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Nur Dank Dumbledores schneller Reaktion (und einem Petrificous Zauber), waren die Dursleys davor bewahrt, Magie auf eine Weise zu erleben, die sie wahrhaft paranoid gemacht hätte und das für den Rest ihres Lebens. Trotz ihres mürrischen Benehmens war Arabella Figg nun mal eine Person mit einem großen – wenn auch etwas verdrehtem - Herz.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?", fragte Harry ängstlich.

„Ich habe einen Zauber verwendet, um sie davon abzuhalten etwas Dummes zu tun."

„Hat ihr das wehgetan?" Harrys Mitgefühl für seine alte, zweifellos langweilige Babysitterin rührte Dumbledore sehr, er fühlte sich dem Jungen noch näher und langsam aber sicher schloss er ihn in sein Herz.

„Nein, Harry, aber sie wird wütend auf mich sein, weil ich sie so überrumpelt habe."

„Machen Sie viel... Magie?", Harry quietschte das letzte Wort, bevor er sich nervös umsah, als erwarte er Onkel Vernon plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchen, um mit ihm zu schimpfen.

„Ja, aber man muss es lernen, deswegen gibt es eine Schule", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Kann ich da auch hingehen?", fragte Harry plötzlich sehr interessiert.

„Oh ja, zweifellos, Harry, zweifellos."

„Das ist nicht eigenartig?"

„Sehe ich eigenartig aus?", fragte Dumbledore und erntete einen nachdenklichen Blick von Harry, der noch nie diese Art von Kleidung gesehen hatte. Er fand die leuchtenden Farben wundervoll, obwohl die Schuhe sehr seltsam aussahen.

„Du", sagte Dumbledore, als er dem kleinen Jungen einen gespielt verärgerten Blick gab, „wirst mir noch einen Minderwertigkeitskomplex bereiten!"

„Einen was?"

„Wegen dir verlier ich den Verstand", sagte Dumbledore in seiner Lehrerstimme. Er warf einen Blick über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser auf einen frech grinsenden Harry Potter, dessen Selbstbewusstsein jeden Moment, den er mit Albus Dumbledore verbrachte, stieg. Er lächelte sein Funkel-Augen-Lächeln. „Du bist ein Zauberer, Harry."

Überarbeitet am 30. Mai 2004  
Danke an Micha!


	5. Kapitel Fünf: Süße Träume

Disclaimer:   
Alles, was nicht Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling ist, gehört Quillitch und ihrer Fanfic „Hand-me-down Clothes". Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung. Mir gehört absolut gar nichts. 

**Kapitel Fünf: Süße Träume**

„Ich bin ein was?", staunte Harry.

„Du bist ein Zauberer, genau wie deine Eltern, Harry."

„Aber, aber, Zauberer können Menschen in Frösche verwandeln und haben Stäbe und... sehen aus wie Sie. Ich... ich bin nur Harry."

„Nicht _nur_ Harry. Hast du noch nie etwas passieren lassen, etwas Seltsames, wie zum Beispiel... die Haare deiner Lehrerin blau zu färben...?" Dumbledore hob verschwörerisch eine Augenbraue. 

„Äh", sagte Harry und wurde rot im Gesicht. 

„Hmmm, siehst du? Es gibt Schulen für Kinder wie dich. Es gibt sogar eine ganze _Welt_ voller Hexen und Zauberer, genau wie dich, und wenn du möchtest, kannst du mitkommen und in dieser Welt bei mir bleiben."

„Bei Ihnen? Eine ganze Welt voller Leute, die... magisch sind?" Harry flüsterte den letzten Teil – das Wort, das im Hause Dursley verboten war. 

„Ja, eine ganze Welt und wir würden uns freuen, dich bei uns zu haben, Harry." 

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry und seine Augen leuchteten auf, bei der Vorstellung, dass ihn wirklich jemand aufnehmen wollte. Dumbledore spürte wie sein Herz einen Hüpfer machte, als er die Begeisterung in den Augen des Kleinen sah. 

„Ja, ja", sagte Mrs. Figg, als sie durch die Tür des Wohnzimmers humpelte, die eine gefleckte Katze (_wahrscheinlich Flopsy_, dachte Harry) als Kratzbaum benutze. „Wenn es euch beiden nichts ausmacht... Ich wollte jetzt meinen Tee trinken und ihr zwei seid im Weg, also verschwindet nach Hogwarts und gebt Minerva den Schreck ihres Lebens, wie wär's?"

„Deine Gastfreundschaft ist wie immer unübertrefflich, Arabella", kommentiere Dumbledore ironisch. „Komm, Harry, wir gehen jetzt in dein neues Zuhause, die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

„Sie meinen, ich kann bei Ihnen bleiben?"

„Ja. Ich weiß noch nicht genau wie, aber ja."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, Harry, du hast mein Wort, und ich breche mein Wort nie, okay?"

„Niemals nie nie nie nie nie?"

„Niemals, Harry. Vertrau mir", beruhigte Dumbledore geduldig. Er nahm Harry bei der Hand und deutete auf den Kamin. „Wir werden mit Floh reisen, Arabella. Könnten wir etwas von deinem Floh Pulver bekommen?"

„Ja, ja, es ist in der Urne auf dem Kaminsims. Nein, nicht die, das ist Großmutter, das Flohpulver ist in der brauen Urne."

„Ich will keine Flöhe", sagte Harry.

„Das sind keine Flöhe, Harry, es ist eine Art zu reisen – mit Feuer. Das tut nicht weh", antwortete ein etwas irritierter Dumbledore, als er eine großzügige Handvoll Flohpulver aus der brauen Urne nahm. 

„Vielen Dank, Mrs Figg." Harry gab ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln und hielt Dumbledores Hand ganz fest. 

„Hrrumpf", murmelte die verehrte Dame zur Antwort. „Warte einen Moment, Albus. Gib das hier Minerva, ich weiß, sie mag es." 

Albus nahm das Geschenk lächelnd entgegen, warf einen Blick darauf und war mehr als überrascht, dass er eine Dose Lachs in den Händen hielt.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das zu schätzen weiß, Arabella", sagte er und versuchte ein skeptisches Lachen zu unterdrücken. 

„Sie hat das schon immer gemocht!", sagte Arabella mit fester Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete und Dumbledore gab auf.

Auf seinem wortlosen Befehl hin, schoss eine riesige Flammezunge aus dem Kamin, die den armen Harry vor Angst zurückspringen ließ. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung warf Albus das Flohpulver hinein, so dass sich das Feuer giftgrün färbte. 

Er entschied auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und nahm Harry auf den Arm. Albus stieg in die überraschende Kühle der Flammen.   
„Dumbledores Büro!", rief er und spürte, dass Harry sich an ihm festklammerte und weg waren sie! 

Kamine flogen vorbei, schneller als das Auge sie erfassen konnte; man konnte flüchtige Blicke in verschiedenste Zimmer, von heruntergekommen bis prachtvoll erhaschen – Kamine, die nur für bestimmte Personen den Durchgang freigaben, andere standen jedem offen, wie der ‚Tropfende Kessel'. Dann endlich stolperten sie aus Dumbledores Kamin, verrußt und desorientiert, und beide waren froh, dass die turbulente Fahrt vorüber war. 

Harry erholte sich als erster und seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde sofort vom Anblick eines wunderschönen Vogels mit schimmernd roten und goldenen Federn beansprucht. Er schlug mit den Flügeln und flog zu dem Jungen herüber, während er glockenartige Töne voller Wärme sang. 

„Schon gut, Fawkes", sagte Albus irritiert. „Kein Grund so eine Aufregung zu machen!" 

Fawkes, der Phönix, landete daraufhin auf den Schultern seines Herrn und gurrte leise und versöhnlich. 

„Das ist Fawkes", sagte Dumbledore zu Harry, „Und Fawkes: das ist Harry, der gekommen ist, um hier bei uns zu wohnen."

„Forks?", fragte Harry und schaute ein wenig verwirrt drein.

„Nein, Fawkes, F-A-W-K-E-S", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Er ist ein Phönix, ein sehr seltener Vogel, wunderschön, und auch sehr eingebildet", flüsterte er Harry verschwörerisch zu, und der Vogel plusterte sich beleidigt auf, als Harry kicherte. 

„Kann ich ihn streicheln?", fragte Harry während er mit großen Augen den prachtvollen Vogel betrachtete, unähnlich allen, die er bisher gesehen hatte. 

„Ich denke, das würde ihm gefallen, Harry", sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen; er kniete sich hin, damit Harry ihn besser erreichen konnte, und streichelte vorsichtig den weichen Kopf des Phönixes. Die riesigen Augen des Vogels waren freundlich und gutmütig. Als Harry ihn tätschelte, begann er eine Melodie zu singen, die man – zu Dumbledores Belustigung - nur als Schnurren bezeichnen konnte. 

Albus Dumbledore überredete Fawkes (es war nicht sehr schwierig) sich neben Harry niederzulassen, als der kleine Junge in Dumbledores übergroßem Schulleitersessel Platz nahm. Vor dem Sessel stand der berühmte, ovale Schreibtisch, der über und über mit stapelweise Schreibarbeit bedeckt war. Dumbledore bat einen Hauself, Minerva zu suchen und um ihre Anwesenheit zu bitten. Dank ihrer Animagusform brauchte McGonagall nur wenige Minuten um aufzutauchen – es war durchaus vorteilhaft, sich in eine Katze verwandeln zu können, wenn es darum ging, in einem so überfüllten Schloss wie Hogwarts schnell voranzukommen. 

„Nun, Albus?", fragte sie ungeduldig sobald sie die Tür aufgerissen hatte und eingetreten war. 

„Mir geht es sehr gut, danke, meine verehrte Professorin." 

„Albus... Ich könnte dir wirklich... Wie geht es ihm, wie geht es Harry?", Minerva knirschte frustriert die Zähne. 

Hinter Albus Dumbledore zwitscherte Fawkes zur Begrüßung eine Melodie als Harry neugierig an Dumbledores Umhang vorbeispitzelte, um einen Blick auf die leicht errötete Dame zu werfen. Sie trug ihre Haare in einem strengen Knoten, hatte einen spitzen Hut mit einer Feder und die gleiche Art von Umhang an, wie Mr. Dumbledore, nur kleiner. 

„Harry-", begann Dumbledore, als Minerva McGonagall aufschrie, vor Schreck zusammenzuckte und vage hinter ihn deutete. 

„_Harry Potter_!", rief sie und sah aus, als werde sie gleich ohnmächtig. 

„Ja", antwortete Dumbledore einsilbig und freute sich heimlich, die normalerweise über-allen-Dingen-stehende Professorin so schockiert zu sehen. Er steckte sich ein Zitronen Bonbon in den Mund. „Zitronen Bonbon?", fragte er höflich.

„Albus, bitte, erkläre", sagte McGonagall, als sie sich ein bisschen erholt hatte.

„Ich habe ihn aus der Pflege der Dursleys genommen, wegen dem Fehlen derselben." 

„Fehlen von was?"

„Pflege."

Stille trat ein.

Sie wurde nicht gebrochen.

Nach einer Weile fühlte sich Harry bedrückt durch die bloße Ruhe, die im Zimmer herrschte – sogar Fawkes war still – und er entschied sich tapfer zu sein. Nervös rutschte er von seinem Platz, duckte sich unter den Schreibtisch und kroch auf der anderen Seite neben Dumbledore wieder heraus. 

„Hallo", sagte er zu der großen Frau mit den (momentan) sehr schmalen Lippen. Sie schaute ihn erschrocken und so überrascht an, dass Harry anfing zu glauben, er hätte etwas falsch gemacht. „Ich bin Harry", fügte er verängstigt hinzu und schob sich unbewusst wieder etwas näher zu Mr. Dumbledore. 

Dann passierte etwas Wundervolles, die Dame hörte auf angespannt und aufrecht dazustehen, und lächelte. Ihre Lippen waren jetzt nicht mehr schmal und ihre Augen waren warm und liebevoll, als sie sich zu ihm hinunterlehnte. 

„Hallo Harry. Ich bin Minerva McGonagall", sagte sie mit einer sanften und freundlichen Stimme. 

„Hi", sagte Harry, und gewann wieder etwas Selbstvertrauen angesichts dieser warmherzigen Frau, die ihn anscheinend mochte und sich nicht - wie andere Lehrer - daran störte, dass er ausgefranste Haare hatte oder übergroße, alte und schmutzige Klamotten trug. „Sind Sie eine Freundin von Mr. Dumbledore?" 

„Ja, das ist sie, Harry", unterbrach Dumbledore. „Minerva, ich habe Harry versprochen, dass er von jetzt an bei uns wohnen wird."

Minerva McGonagall starrte ihn an. Dies war überraschend. Dumbledore hatte immer sehr darauf bestanden, dass Harry bei den Dursleys bleibt, damit er nicht unter der Aufmerksamkeit der magischen Welt für den Jungen-Der-Lebt leidet. Jetzt seine Meinung zu ändern, hieß dass die Situation bei den Dursleys sehr viel schlechter gewesen war, als er erwartet hatte. Und Harry... Harry! Er sah so verletzlich und so klein aus für ein Alter. So sehr wie James, jedoch mit Lilys Augen und Lächeln... Minerva schnappte in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Mrs McGonagall?", sagte Harry.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Du bist hier sehr willkommen, Harry. Es ist schön, dich hier bei uns zu haben." Minerva lächelte und versuchte sich von dem „Mrs" zu erholen. Sie war seit langem an ihren Professor-Titel gewöhnt. 

Harry gähnte und taumelte dabei ein bisschen. Es war noch nicht so spät am Abend - erst 18 Uhr - doch es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Viele ungewöhnliche Dinge waren passiert und er hatte viel Neues (zum Beispiel den Umzug in eine ganz neue Welt!) zu verarbeiten. 

Albus Dumbledore zwinkerte Minerva zu und nahm Harry auf den Arm, „Ab ins Bett mit dir, kleiner Mann", sagte er. 

„Muss ich wirk--lich?", gähnte Harry noch einmal und protestierte matt. Die Erwachsenen grinsten sich über seine zerzausten Haare hinweg, an. 

Kurz darauf lag Harry eingemummelt im Bett, das am Ende von dem Dumbledores stand, angezogen (mit Hilfe eines Zaubers) in einem von Dumbledores geschrumpften Teddy-Bär Pyjama.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", sagte Albus Dumbledore. Er zog die Bettdecke über Harrys Schultern, während Minerva McGonagall Harrys Klamotten mit einem Stirnrunzeln zusammenlegte.

„Gut Nacht, Mr. Dumbledore", sagte Harry schläfrig, „Gut Nacht, Mrs McGonagall."

„Gute Nacht, Harry, schlaf gut", antwortete McGonagall leise, ohne das „Mrs" zu kommentieren. 

Dumbledore lehnte sich herunter und küsste das Kind sanft auf die Stirn: Harrys einzige Reaktion war ein glückliches und schläfriges Lächeln. 

Und so kam es, dass Harry zum ersten Mal einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss bekam, seit dem Tod seiner Eltern in der tragischen Nacht des 31. Oktobers.

~~*~~

_Nächstes Kapitel:   
Frühstück und Harrys Lieblingslehrer (Vorsicht, Ironie! *g*)_


	6. Kapitel Sechs: Mrs McGonagall, Tante, Ma...

Disclaimer:   
Alles, was nicht Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling ist, gehört Quillitch und ihrer Fanfic „Hand-me-down Clothes". Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung. Mir gehört absolut gar nichts. 

**Kapitel Sechs: Mrs McGonagall, Tante, Mami oder Großmutter?**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry Potter zu taufrischer Stunde um 6:15 Uhr. Schwere rote Vorhänge verdeckten die riesigen Fenster, doch durch einen Spalt war stahlgraues Morgenlicht zu erkennen. Harry setzte sich vorsichtig in seinem provisorischen Bett auf und sah sich um. Letzte Nacht war er zu schläfrig gewesen, um seine Umgebung genauer zu untersuchen, aber jetzt war er munter und neugierig. 

Sein Bett, bemerkte er sofort, stand am Ende eines absolut gigantischen Himmelbetts, in dem, nach Harrys Meinung, leicht sieben Personen auf einmal Platz finden könnten (es waren wohl eher vier). In dem Bett erkannte er die Umrisse einer Person, die mit einem kompliziert gemusterten und ziemlich schwer aussehenden Daunenbett zugedeckt war. Ein dunkelroter Vorhang hing von den hohen Pfosten des Himmelbetts herab und war mit samtenen Kordeln zusammengebunden. Die Pfosten selbst waren aus poliertem Eichenholz und dicker als Harrys Handfläche. Als er auf die andere Seite des Zimmers blickte, sah Harry über einer Kirschholz-Kommode einen riesig großen Wandteppich, der bis zur hoch gewölbten Decke reichte. Auf dem Bild war ein Löwe, eine Schlange, ein Dachs und ein Rabe in würdevollen Posen abgebildet. 

Harry fand den Reichtum fast überwältigend und war noch mehr beeindruckt von der Größe des Schlafzimmers. Es war oval und viele gigantische Türen (manche zugenagelt) führten in weitere Räume. Der Boden war mit vielen, kleinen Teppichen bedeckt (in unterschiedlichen Stadien von ausgefranst bis weich und wertvoll aussehend) und die Möbel, trotz der etwas ungeplanten Anordnung, waren prachtvoll und meist sehr viel größer als Klein-Harry. Es war ein Zimmer, das eines Königs würdig war und Harry dachte, es war das herrlichste, war er je gesehen hatte!

Er rieb sich die Augen und warf einen weiteren Blick zu der schlafenden Gestalt in dem übergroßen Bett. Leise rutschte er aus seinem eigenen Bettchen und tapste vorsichtig um die Bettleiste (welche ihm fast bis an die Schulter reichte) herum, um zu sehen, ob der Schlafende Mr. Dumbledore war.

Zu seiner großen und doch leisen Erleichterung war er es tatsächlich. Mr. Dumbledore lag auf der Seite auf seinem silbernen Bart. Seine ungewöhnlich blauen Augen waren friedlich geschlossen und seine Hände hielten die Bettdecke fest. Ab und zu war bei einem besonders tiefen Atemzug ein sanfter Schnarcher zu hören, und sein Schnurrbart bebte dabei Comic-artig. Harry konnte nicht anders und kicherte bei dem Anblick. Sofort klappten Dumbledores Augen auf und Harry sprang überrascht zurück. 

„Harry?" Mr. Dumbledores Stimme klang lange nicht so wach, wie sein Gesicht aussah. 

„Ja, Sir?", quietschte Harry nervös, weil er den Mann aufgeweckt hatte. 

„Ah", Dumbledore drehte den Kopf, um einen Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch zu werfen. Als er sah, wie spät es war, verzog er unwillkürlich das Gesicht. „Warum bist du so früh schon wach?"

„Ich bin aufgewacht, Sir", sagte Harry mit erstaunlichem Verständnis des Offensichtlichen. Dumbledore schaffte es, schläfrig zu schmunzeln.

„Bist du nicht müde?", fragte er.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Harry und bibberte. Sein Pyjama schützte ihn nicht vor der frühmorgendlichen Kälte. Als Dumbledore das sah, rutschte er ein wenig zur anderen Kante des Bettes und hob die Zudecke. Er zuckte, als er sich dabei versehentlich am Bart zog. 

„Komm ins Bett, Harry, du holst dir noch eine Erkältung, und das wäre kein vielversprechender Beginn deiner Zeit hier."

Harry starrte Dumbledore mit einem verständnislosen Blick in seinem kleinen blassen Gesicht an. 

„Komm ins Bett, Kind", wiederholte Dumbledore freundlich und gab dem Jungen ein kleines Lächeln. 

Harry fingerte noch einen Moment mit seinen Händen. Er erinnerte sich daran, oftmals Alpträume gehabt zu haben und wenn er ins Schlafzimmer seines Onkels und seiner Tante schlüpfte, um zu fragen, ob er dort schlafen könnte, wurde er immer erbarmungslos weggeschickt. Er hatte dann immer mit aller Kraft versucht wach zu bleiben, allein in seinem Schrank – er hatte an seinen Fingernägel gekaut und sein Kissen an sich gepresst aus Angst, dass der Traum zurückkommt. Er wusste, hätte Dudley einen Alptraum, wäre er von seinen Eltern aufgenommen und von einer liebenden Mutter getröstet worden. 

Harry hatte sich oft gefragt, ob mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte – etwas, das ihn nicht liebenswert machte. 

Einige seiner Gedanken zeigten sich auf seinem Gesicht und in seiner Körpersprache, und Dumbledore war sehr aufmerksam mit diesen Dingen. Er war kurz davor den Jungen ins Bett zu tragen, als Harry seine düsteren Gedankengänge verließ und ins Bett kroch. 

Nervös zappelte Harry unter der Bettdecke. Doch dann lag er ganz still und starrte die kunstvollen Goldfäden des Bettbezugs an, weil er fürchtete, sein Verhalten erklären zu müssen und zu den Dursleys zurückgeschickt zu werden.

„Harry?" Dumbledore war verwirrt wegen dem plötzlich verängstigten Verhalten des Jungen. Jeder würde Dumbledore nachfühlen können, dass ihm in diesem Moment düstere Gedanken wegen der Dursleys kamen. Langsam legte er eine Hand auf die abgemagerte Schulter des Jungen. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry, während er weiterhin die Bettdecke studierte. 

„Was wurde aus dem ‚Mr. Dumbledore'?", fragte Albus. „Ich mochte das eigentlich."

„Ähm", sagte Harry. 

„Magst du mir sagen, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt, Harry?", sagte Dumbledore in einem Tonfall, der mehr nach „du sollst"anstatt „du kannst"klang. 

Das funktionierte hervorragend bei Harry, der innerhalb von zehn Sekunden seine ungeordneten Gedanken in höchst verwirrender Art heraussprudelte, ohne dabei eine Pause zu machen. 

Irgendwie gelang es Dumbledore trotzdem, Harry zu verstehen. Albus war froh, dass seine düsteren Befürchtungen nicht zutrafen. Rasch antwortete er, um einige Vorstellungen des Jungen klar zu stellen. „Harry, deine Eltern liebten dich über alles." 

Harry gab keine Antwort, seine Eltern waren tot und er kannte nicht einmal Bilder von ihnen – erinnern konnte er sich auch nicht an sie. „Du bist ein sehr liebenswerter Junge. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du hier in Hogwarts viele finden könntest, die dich gerne aufnehmen würden. 

„Du wirst nie wieder zu den Dursleys zurückkehren, Harry. Was auch immer du in Zukunft falsch machst, ich werde dich _nicht_ damit bestrafen, dass ich dich zurück zu den Dursleys schicke und ich werde dich auch nicht bestrafen, wenn du nachts zu mir kommst, wenn du einen Alptraum hattest."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry und erinnerte sich an die Nächte, die Dudley bei seiner Mami und seinem Papi verbracht hatte, während er in seinem Schrank alleingelassen wurde. 

„Wirklich", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und bemerkte dann, wie Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen ihn mit einem Schimmer Verehrung beobachteten. „Meinst du, ich könnte noch ein wenig schlafen, Harry? Ich bin ein alter Mann und brauche meinen Schlaf!"

Harry wagte ein schüchternes Lächeln und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass es mit doppelter Stärke und einem Funkeln erwidert wurde. 

„Ja, Mr. Dumbledore", sagte Harry, und als der alte Mann seine Augen schloss und tief durchatmete, kuschelte sich Harry vorsichtig an seinen Beschützer und lehnte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, legte Dumbledore beschützerisch einen Arm um den Jungen und umarmte ihn. Obwohl er anscheinend schlief, waren seine Gedanken betrübt und von Sorgen um den Jungen erfüllt, der sich selbst für nicht liebenswert hielt. 

~~*~~

Später am selben Morgen, gegen 8 Uhr, erwachte Dumbledore von seinem Schlummer (er konnte nicht mehr richtig einschlafen) und fand Harry tief schlafend mit seinem Kopf leicht gegen ihn gelehnt. Der kleine Junge sah sehr süß aus mit seinen langen, dunklen Wimpern, leicht geröteten Wangen und zerzausten, schwarzen Locken. 

So vorsichtig wie möglich begann Dumbledore sich von dem Jungen zu lösen, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken und es gelang ihm, den noch immer friedlich schlafenden Harry in die weißen Kissen (mit dem Hogwarts-Wappen) zu legen. Leider quietschte die Matratze, als er aufstand, und Harry rührte sich, öffnete seine trüben Augen und sah Mr. Dumbledore in einem lila Pyjama (Fragt nicht...) auf der Bettkante sitzen.

„Ist es Zeit zum Aufstehen, Mr. Dumbledore?", fragte er schläfrig. 

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht magst, Harry. Es ist noch recht früh", antwortete Dumbledore. 

„Darf ich bitte?", fragte Harry um Erlaubnis. 

„Ja, Harry, natürlich."

Dumbledore wartete, bis Harry sich aus der Bettdecke befreit hatte, bevor er ihn in einen Morgenmantel einwickelte, der viele, viele Größen zu riesig war und gestikulierte dem Kind ihm zu folgen. Dumbledore führte Harry durch eine der riesigen Türen, die trotz ihres scheinbaren Gewichts leicht aufschwang. Innen war ein Badezimmer – und was für ein Badezimmer! 

Für den kleinen Harry glich die Badewanne einem Schwimmbecken und die Wände schienen unendlich hoch. Die teuren Fliesen waren dekoriert mit einer Waldlandschaft, in der sich die Bäume tatsächlich im Wind neigten und ein Einhorn kurzzeitig sein Horn schimmern lies, bevor es davon galoppierte. 

Harry war begeistert – der Morgenmantel, den er anhatte, fiel in Falten um seine Füße und hielt ihn davon ab, näher zu treten, aber er war sehr zufrieden damit, mit großen Augen um sich zu starren. 

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Dumbledore eifrig. „Ich habe es für mich selbst geschaffen. Der alte Schulleiter hatte einen Hawaiianischen Strand." Dumbledore machte einen abneigenden Gesichtsausdruck, „das war nichts für mich. Deswegen habe ich ihn in das hier verwandelt. Ab und zu wandert leider eine echte Person vorbei, was sehr peinlich sein kann, aber nicht sehr oft." 

Harry starrte Dumbledore an. „Leute wandern vorbei?"

„Ja. Einmal war ich in der Badewanne und ein Muggel-Pärchen spazierte mit ihren Hunden vorbei – furchtbar schwer zu erklären", sagte Dumbledore und runzelte die Stirn in Erinnerung. 

Harry starrte ihn nur an – manchmal war Mr. Dumbledore sehr seltsam. 

„Komm mit", sagte Albus munter. „Wir müssen dein verschlafenes Gesicht waschen und deine Zähne putzen, wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie dir ausfallen!"

Mit dieser schockierenden Aussage scheuchte er Harry zu dem überraschend normal aussehenden Waschbecken. Dumbledore hob ihn auf eine Box, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und befahl ein Handtuch herbei, bevor er in sein Schlafzimmer zurückging, um sich umzuziehen. Das einzig Seltsame, dachte Harry, als er wenig später seine Zahnpasta ausspuckte, war dass das Waschbecken überflüssiges Wasser und Zahnpasta mit einem freundlichen ‚Gluck-gluck' schluckte und dass der Spiegel ihm sagte, er solle sich die Haare kämmen.

Als er das Badezimmer verließ, traf er einen fertig angezogenen Albus Dumbledore, dessen Umhang genauso auffällig war, wie am Tag zuvor, nur war er diesmal dunkelgrün und silbern am Saum. 

„Fertig im Bad, Harry?", fragte Mr. Dumbledore.

„Ja, danke."

„Hier sind deine Klamotten. Ich habe sie ein wenig geschrumpft, aber ich fürchte das ist das einzige, was ich im Moment tun kann. Wir müssen bald einkaufen gehen."

Harry wurde noch einmal allein gelassen, als er die Dursley-Klamotten (wie er sie heimlich getauft hatte) anzog und bemerkte, dass das Hemd ihm nicht mehr bis zu den Knien ging und die Hose auf einmal um seine Hüfte passte. Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für Harry und er verbrachte eine Weile damit, den elastischen Hosenbund zu weiten und wieder zurückschnellen zu lassen. 

Ein leises Flügelschlagen kündigte die Ankunft von Fawkes an, der sehr erfreut war Harry wiederzusehen und das dadurch zeigte, dass er mitten in der Luft vor ihm stehen blieb und seinen Kopf nickte, um gestreichelt zu werden. 

Als Albus Dumbledore aus dem Badezimmer kam, fand er Harry mitten in der Luft. Fawkes hielt ihn fest und im Sturzflug flogen die beiden mit einem ‚Wuusssch' durchs Zimmer. Für einen Moment glaubte Albus, sein Herz höre auf zu schlagen. 

„Fawkes! Setz Harry ab, sofort!", rief Dumbledore und versuchte, nicht heiser zu klingen. 

Fawkes gehorchte und ließ den Jungen direkt vor Dumbledore fallen, sodass er ihn auffangen musste. Harry kicherte so sehr, dass Dumbledore es nicht übers Herz brachte mit ihm zu schimpfen und so sagte er stattdessen, „Lass uns frühstücken gehen, Harry." 

~~*~~

Zum Glück hatte das Schuljahr noch nicht begonnen und die Schüler waren noch in den Sommerferien. Im Verlauf der zweiten Augusthälfte waren alle Lehrer aus dem Urlaub wiedergekommen, um sich für das neue Schuljahr vorzubreiten, das am ersten September begann. 

Harry war bezaubert von der Großen Halle. Seine Ehrfurcht war deutlich sichtbar, als er sich mit großen Augen umschaute, und versuchte alles auf einmal zu sehen. Begeistert zeigte er Mr. Dumbledore die schwebenden Kerzen und die langen, polierten Haustische. Als Dumbledore Harry seinen Platz am Lehrertisch zeigte, reagierte der Siebenjährige mit angemessen erstaunten „Ooh's" und „Aah's" beim Anblick der goldenen Verzierungen und der roten Seidenbezüge auf den Stühlen. 

Letztendlich siegte der Hunger über Begeisterung und Neugier, und Harry setzte sich zwischen Albus und Minerva (mit Hilfe eines Kissens: Vielen Dank, Professor Flitwick!). 

„Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte Mrs McGonagall in ihrer knappen Art. „Albus."

„Guten Morgen, Minerva", strahlte Albus gutgelaunt. „Harry, magst du Milch oder Orangensaft?" 

„Orangensaft, bitte. Hallo Mrs McGonagall", sagte Harry und lächelte die Dame, die er am Abend zuvor kennengelernt hatte, ebenfalls an. „Wie geht es Ihnen?" 

„Mir geht es sehr gut, danke", antwortete Minerva McGonagall und es gelang ihr nicht das Zucken in ihren Lippen zu unterdrücken.

„Harry und ich werden später einkaufen gehen, um ihm ein paar neue Klamotten zu kaufen", begann Albus. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nicht vielleicht mitkommen würdest, da ich ja wenig Erfahrung darin habe, Kleidung für Kinder zu kaufen." 

„Nun, das habe ich auch nicht, Albus, oder ist dir entfallen, dass ich keine Kinder habe?", sagte Minerva und rollte die Augen. 

„Zwei Köpfe sind besser als keiner", antwortete Albus. 

„Zwei Köpfe sind besser als _einer_, Albus", korrigierte Minerva.

„Ich dachte du behauptest immer, mein Kopf wäre hohl, bis auf Zuckerwatte und Süßigkeiten?"

Minerva McGonagall begann leise die Tage bis zu den nächsten Sommerferien zu zählen, wo sie endlich wieder flüchten konnte. 

„Kommen Sie doch mit, Mrs McGonagall", sagte Harry und zupfte an ihrem Ärmel. „Mr Dumbledore hat gesagt, dort gibt es Honig- und Toast-Eiscreme." 

Minerva schürzte die Lippen und warf Albus Dumbledore einen tadelnden Blick zu. Beim Anblick seines Unschuldsgesicht jedoch gab sie lächelnd nach.

„Ich komme gern mit, Harry, und ich denke wir werden dir auch gleich eine neue Brille kaufen", sagte McGonagall, während sie seine beschädigte Brille durch ihre eigene begutachtete.

„Ich hab überhaupt kein Geld", fiel Harry plötzlich ein, und er klang beunruhigt. 

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, wir haben welches", sagte Albus ernst und vertraulich, während seine Mundwinkel zuckten. 

„Das sollten Sie aber nicht für mich ausgeben", protestierte Harry und sah nun wirklich besorgt aus. 

„Ich bin jetzt dein rechtmäßiger Vormund, Harry", sagte Dumbledore und überging, dass er offiziell niemanden davon unterrichtet hatte, dass Harry jetzt nicht mehr bei den Dursleys wohnte. Jedoch hatte Arabella mittlerweile zweifellos das Ministerium informiert. „Es ist meine Aufgabe auf dich aufzupassen und außerdem-", Dumbledore lehnte sich zu Harry runter, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern. „-bin ich reich."

„Wirklich?" Harry schien das oft zu fragen. 

„Wirklich", bestätigte Albus und erkannte ein kleines Ritual hier. Minerva schaute ihn tadelnd an, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als wollte er sagen, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. 

„Isst du denn gar nichts?", fragte Minerva besorgt, als sie Harrys leeren Teller und leere Schüssel sah. 

„Ich warte bis alle anderen fertig sind", sagte Harry und sah sie mit seinen riesigen, unschuldigen Augen an, die nichts als die Wahrheit sprachen. Minerva warf Albus einen vielsagenden Blick zu und kaute an der Innenseite ihrer Wange, um nichts Schlechtes über die Dursleys zu sagen. 

„Hier kannst du anfangen zu essen, wann immer du magst, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. „Möchtest du lieber Toast oder Cornflakes?" 

„Cornflakes, bitte", sagte Harry leise. Er sah klein und verloren aus, neben Albus' riesigem verziertem Stuhl. 

„Welche Sorte?", fragte Albus und schwenkte sechs Packungen bunt leuchtender magischer Cornflakes vor Harrys Nase. Harry starrte sie an – von solchen Sorten hatte er noch nie gehört. Es gab knusprige Kessel Krunchies (die Severus Snape bevorzugte, zur heimlichen Erheiterung aller), Wundervolle Weizen Wichte, Torkelnde Törtchen (die sich in Teekrüge verwandeln, wenn sie in Milch schwimmen) und Dizzige Dumbos (leuchtend bunte Figuren, die ein _wenig_ wie Elefanten aussahen, taumelten auf der Abbildung wie angetrunken in der Schale), und das alles aus Zutaten, die man tatsächlich essen konnte. 

„Albus war diese Woche an der Reihe, die Cornflakes auszusuchen", erklärte Minerva McGonagall einem leicht überwältigtem Harry. „Er nimmt immer die aller seltsamsten." 

„Direktor", erklang plötzlich eine unangenehme Stimme. „Warum ist Harry Potter _hier_?"

„Guten Morgen, Severus", grüßte Dumbledore übertrieben höflich. „Ich bin Harrys neuer Vormund." 

„Oh, nein", sagte die Stimme und klang dabei, als wäre das das schlimmste, das sie je zu hören befürchtet hatte. „Bitte, sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist. Was war an seinen Pflegeeltern falsch – er war die letzten sechs Jahre dort!"

„Nun ja", sagte Albus und fühlte eine weitere Welle Schuldgefühle auf sich zurollen. „Sie waren ungeeignet, deswegen bleibt er jetzt bei mir." 

Jeder der Professoren am Lehrertisch lauschte unfreiwillig und _brannte_ nun förmlich darauf, Antworten auf seine Fragen zu bekommen.

„Ungeeignet? Wen schert es – warum ihn _hierher_ bringen?" Die Stimme knurrte jetzt praktisch.

„Nach seiner Familie bin ich jetzt sein Vormund", erklärte Dumbledore unbeeindruckt von der Intensität in der Stimme. Harry nahm die Torkelnden Törtchen und füllte sich vorsichtig seine Schüssel. Er beobachtete wie sie sich zufällig verwandelten und blickte besorgt drein. 

„Was ist denn, Harry?", fragte McGonagall, als sie ihm zusah, seinen Cornflakes zuzusehen. 

„Verwandeln die sich auch in meinem Bauch, Mrs McGonagall?", fragte Harry besorgt. 

„Nein, Harry", antworte Mrs McGonagall und unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Das ist nur ein Zauber, ein magischer Spruch, der beendet wird, sobald die Cornflakes in deinem Bauch sind." Sie goss ihm noch etwas Orangensaft ein und Harry fing vergnügt an zu essen.

„Mrs McGonagall?", sagte die schnippige Stimme. „Seit wann ist _Professor_ McGonagall verheiratet! Was für eine sagenhafte Vorstellung: die prüde Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor auf dem Weg zum Traualtar-"

„Das reicht, Severus", befahl Dumbledore streng – Snape war zu weit gegangen mit dieser Beleidigung. Die anderen Mitglieder des Lehrerstabs betrachteten verlegen ihr Frühstück – wenn Dumbledore diesen Tonfall verwendete, fühlten sie sich alle wieder wie Schulkinder. 

„Ich habe nur-", begann die Stimme schmollend. 

„Das reicht.", wiederholte Dumbledore ohne die Stimme zu heben. Er machte sich Sorgen um seine langjährige Freundin Minerva, die ziemlich aufgebracht und verärgert aussah. 

„Sind Sie verheiratet, Mrs McGonagall?", fragte Harry unschuldig und kam einem seiner beiden Freunde zu Hilfe. 

„Ich war es einst", sagte Mrs McGonagall sehr leise, doch es verstand sie trotzdem jeder. 

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry und griff nach Minervas Hand, als sich ein Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte. 

„Er starb", sagte sie einsilbig und nahm Harrys Hand in die ihre. „Vor langer Zeit." 

Die Stille am Tisch war absolut – nur Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey hatten gewusst, dass Minerva verheiratet gewesen und jetzt Witwe war. 

Harry war ein sensibler kleiner Junge, vielleicht weil er in seiner Kindheit keine Liebe bekommen hat, suchte er überall danach und verstand Gesten der Traurigkeit oder sorgenvolle Gesichtsausdrücke, da er sie von sich selbst kannte. Er rutschte – und fiel halb – aus seinem Platz und mit uncharakteristischer Zuneigung (er hatte nie jemanden, der von ihm gemocht werden wollte) krabbelte er auf Minervas Schoss und umarmte sie. McGonagall vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen zerzausten Haaren und erwiderte die Umarmung, die sie beide beruhigte. 

„Meine Mami und mein Papi sind gestorben", sagte Harry nach einer Weile. „Ich kann mich nicht sehr gut an sie erinnern, aber ich vermisse sie. Ich glaube, Sie vermissen Mr. McGonagall auch."

„Ja", murmelte Minerva undeutlich.

„Wir könnten füreinander Familie sein, weil wir keine richtige mehr haben", sagte Harry schüchtern.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Minerva McGonagall matt, während sie sich anders hinsetzte, damit beide es etwas bequemer hatten. 

„Ich weiß auch nicht genau", gab Harry betrübt zu. „Tut mir leid."

„Nein, das ist schon okay, Harry, ich wäre gern ein Teil deiner Familie", Minerva lächelte Harry an, als der Kleine sie breit angrinste. Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. 

„Oh!", rief Harry laut. "Wir haben etwas vergessen, Mr. Dumbledore!" 

„Etwas vergessen?" Albus erschrak bei Harrys Ausruf.

„Mrs Figgs Geschenk für Tante Minerva", erinnerte Harry und hopste auf dem Schoss der neugetauften Tante Minerva auf und ab.

„Tante Minerva?", fragte eben diese erstaunt. 

„Oh, ja!", murmelte Albus, steckte sich sein Stück Toast zwischen die Zähnen und begann die Taschen seines Umhangs zu durchsuchen. 

„Großmutter?", fragte Harry, während er Minervas Gesicht genau beobachtete. „Mama?" 

„Harry!", protestierte McGonagall lachend. 

„Entschuldigung", sagte der kleine Junge, erleichtert sie lachen zu hören.

„Schon in Ordnung", beruhigte Minerva, reichte an Harry vorbei um Albus' Stück Toast aus seinem Mund zu nehmen. Seine Augen lachten sie an und funkelten fröhlich. 

„Ah, hier ist es", sagte Albus als er das ‚Geschenk' aus einer unendlichen Tasche nahm. 

„Sie hatten gestern einen anderen Umhang an", bemerkte Harry und wunderte sich wie das Geschenk von einem Umhang in den anderen gelangte. 

„Magie!" Dumbledore zwinkerte Harry zu. "Bitte schön, meine Liebe, anscheinend magst du den. Bring den Lieferanten nicht um", Albus reichte das Geschenk Minerva und zuckte zusammen, weil er einen Wutausbruch erwartete.

„Oh, ich liebe diesen Lachs!", rief Minerva. „Man bekommt den Guten jedoch nur in Muggel-Supermärkten, seltsam nicht? Ich glaube die Magie verdirbt den Geschmack." 

Albus schaute seine Stellvertreterin ungläubig an. „Du magst Fisch", sagte er.

„Mmm-hmm", Minerva nickte zustimmend und zeigte Harry die Dose. „Schmeckt am besten mit einer Schüssel Vollmilch." 

Dumbledore starrte sie an – im Grunde starrte sie jeder am Tisch an. 

Minerva sah sich um und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ich _liebe_ es, wenn ich euch auf den Arm nehme", kicherte sie.

Sie hörte ewig nicht auf zu lachen.

~~*~~

_Nächstes Kapitel:   
Einkaufen in der Muggelwelt!  
Da fließen wieder ein paar Tränen – aber es ist nicht Harry, der weint... *schmunzel*_


	7. Kapitel Sieben: Einkaufen mit riesigen T...

Disclaimer:   
Alles, was nicht Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling ist, gehört Quillitch und ihrer Fanfic „Hand-me-down Clothes". Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung. Mir gehört absolut gar nichts. 

**Kapitel Sieben: Einkaufen mit riesigen Taschentüchern**

Etwas später am selben Tag beschloss Albus Dumbledore, sofort zum Einkaufen zu gehen, um Harry von den furchtbaren Andenken der Dursleys zu befreien, die bei dem Jungen unangenehme Erinnerungen hervorriefen. 

Die Einkaufs-Expedition hätte in der Magischen Welt viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, mit dem Ergebnis dass Harry und seine erwachsenen Begleiter sich in die Muggel-Welt begeben mussten, um unvermeidlichen Fragen und möglichen Gefahren in der Magischen Welt auszuweichen, die Harrys „Junge-der-lebt"-Status mit sich brachte.

So kam es, dass Harry einen von Professor Flitwicks Roben trug, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, und Dumbledore und McGonagall unter ihren Umhängen Muggel-Klamotten anhatten (mit einigem Unwohlsein, muss gesagt werden). Zur Sicherheit hatte Dumbledore das Silberweiß seines Barts in ein schmutziges Grau verwandelt. Er trug eulenartige Brillengläser und benahm sich tollpatschig und nervös. Harry wurde ein _Desillusionierungs_zauber verpasst und Albus überzeugte seine Kollegin, sich Warzen wachsen zu lassen. 

Als dann die Uhr mit ihrem tiefen Basston zwölf schlug, benutzen Dumbledore, Harry und McGonagall das Flohnetzwerk und kamen wenig später im überfüllten „Tropfenden Kessel" an – nur um das Gasthaus wenig später mit großer Erleichterung wieder zu verlassen (ohne als die normalen und geachteten Leute erkannt zu werden, die sie waren). Minerva befreite sich von den Warzen und dem schäbigen Umhang, und trug einen einfachen braunen Rock, eine Muggel-Bluse und eine Jacke. 

Albus Dumbledore hatte es weniger eilig, seine Kostümierung loszuwerden und amüsierte Harry weiterhin damit, dass er vorgab nicht mehr als einen Meter weit sehen zu können und fragte den ‚jungen Herrn' ob er wüsste, wo die nächste Bibliothek zu finden sei. 

Nachdem der _Desillusionierungs_zauber von Harry entfernt wurde, legten auch er und Mr. Dumbledore ihre Verkleidung und Zauberumhänge ab (welche diskret geschrumpft und in eine von Albus' unendlichen Taschen gesteckt wurden). 

Dumbledore, der wieder den Anzug anhatte, den Mrs Figg ihm gezaubert hatte (nur war der Anzug diesmal dunkelrot und Albus hatte passende Stiefel mit Absätzen und silbernen Schnallen), nahm Harry an die Hand, während McGonagall Harrys andere Hand nahm, und sie gingen auf die Suche nach Kinderkleidung. 

Es sollte ein ereignisreicher Tag werden.

~~*~~

Das erste Geschäft, das sie aufsuchten, war „_Boots_", welches riesig und freundlich aussah, jedoch wurde dort keine Kleidung verkauft. Nachdem Mr. Dumbledore dreizehn Mal mit dem Aufzug hoch und runter gefahren war, konnten Harry und Minerva den Ort nicht mehr sehen und sie zerrten Albus eindringlich weiter. 

Harry bestand darauf, dass „_Mothercare_", nur für Babys war und dann verbrachten sie eine halbe Stunde in einem Kostümgeschäft, wo es Mr. Dumbledore wieder sehr gefiel. Sie probierten Schurrbärte, falsche Nasen, einen Hexenhut mit grünen Haaren (besonders lustig bei Mrs McGonagall) und Masken von Außerirdischen an. 

Sie stolperten in das Kaufhaus Woolworths wegen der absolut gigantischen Auswahl an Süßigkeiten, die in großen Boxen ausgestellt waren. Dort fanden sie auch ein paar Socken und kauften Harry verschiedenfarbig gestreifte Socken, Superman-Socken und mehrere strapazierfähige, sportliche Socken. Dumbledore fand welche, auf denen stand: „Ich bin so frech wie meine Füße" und „Socken-Fetischist", während sich Mrs McGonagall damit einverstanden erklärte ein Paar zu kaufen, das sie als „Süße Mieze" beschrieb, woraufhin Dumbledore vergnügt gluckste. 

Als nächstes entdeckten sie ‚_Marks and Spencers_', wo Mrs McGonagall für Aufsehen sorgte, als sie in Erwartung, dass sich die Türen automatisch öffnen wie in Woolworths, genau gegenlief.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mrs McGonagall?", fragte Harry besorgt und nahm ihren Arm, um sie durch die eigentliche Automatiktür zu führen. 

„Es geht mir gut, Harry", versicherte Minerva und starrte Dumbledore verärgert an, dessen Lippen verdächtig zuckten.

Sie fanden die Kinderabteilung ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Mit Taschen voller Muggel-Süßigkeiten und Socken in den Händen, begannen sie sich umzusehen, ohne genau zu wissen, wonach sie suchten. Das Geschäft war relativ voll, jedoch nicht überfüllt – was gut war denn beide Erwachsenen machten ständig Anspielungen auf die magische Welt und deuteten auf absolut normale Dinge wie Sicherheitsetiketten. 

„Um Himmels Willen! Woher soll man wissen, was einem passt?", fragte Mrs McGonagall genervt. „Hier wird ja überhaupt nicht ausgemessen!" 

„Die Größen stehen auf den Schildern", sagte Harry und zeigte ihr das Schild ‚Alter 6-7' an einer Hose. 

„Mit Magie geht das viel einfacher", murrte die Dame, während sie sich misstrauisch das Schild ansah.

„Wie wär's mit diesem hier, Harry?", rief Dumbledore und nahm ein Hemd mit Krempe vom Ständer.

„Äh", sagte Harry und fand es grauenvoll, wusste jedoch nicht wie er das sagen sollte ohne beleidigend zu werden. Sollte er versuchen alles zu mögen, was sie mochten?

„Albus, das ist ja abscheulich, um Merlins Willen! Harry wird so etwas wie das nicht anziehen! Hast du keinen Geschmack?", fragte Mrs McGonagall entrüstet. Sie warf dann einen Blick auf Albus Klamotten und sagte aus dem Mundwinkel zu Harry, „Blöde Frage." 

Harry kicherte, doch hielt sich schnell den Mund zu und wurde rot im Gesicht, als Mr. Dumbledore schmollte und das Hemd wieder zurück auf den Bügel und Ständer hängte. 

„Wo fangen wir an?", fragte Dumbledore sie beide, nachdem er zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war. 

„Unterwäsche", sagte McGonagall geschäftig und sah sich um. „Dort drüben." Sie zeigte auf einen Stapel mit Unterhosen, Socken und Unterhemden für kleine Jungen, marschierte los und die beiden anderen folgten ihr. 

Harry war es ein bisschen peinlich Unterwäsche kaufen zu müssen und er blieb vorsichtig hinter Mr. Dumbledore in der Hoffnung, dass er sie nicht auch noch anprobieren musste. Mrs McGonagall hatte ein paar weiße Unterhosen und kleine Boxershorts aus Baumwolle ausgesucht und sah diese jetzt etwas verwirrt an. Als sie Albus bemerkte, schmiss sie sie ihm zu und sagte stichelnd: „Hier, das ist wohl eher dein Bereich." 

„Hmm", machte Dumbledore, während er an seinem langen, weißen Bart zupfte, der heute schon viele Blicke auf sich gezogen hatte. Er kniete sich neben Harry. „Boxershorts oder kurze Unterhosen?", fragte er und hielt eines von jeder Sorte hoch. 

„Äh", sagte Harry und wurde plötzlich sehr schüchtern. 

„Welche trägst du denn normalerweise?", fragte Dumbledore und lächelte ihn so freundlich an, dass Harry sich schon sehr viel besser fühlte und auf die kurzen Unterhosen zeigte. 

„In Ordnung", sagte Mr. Dumbledore in geschäftigem Ton und zwinkerte Harry zu. „Alter 7"

Zusammen suchten sie zehn Paar aus, die Harry passen sollten (Alter 6-7, da 7-8 viel zu groß aussah, wenn sie sie ihm hinhielten) in verschiedensten Farben und Mustern, bis beide mit ihren Eroberungen zufrieden waren. Mrs McGonagall, die die Kleiderständer entlanggewandert war, kam zurück um sie daran zu erinnern, Unterhemden zu kaufen und so suchten sie sich auch davon mehrere aus – und dann noch ein paar Socken, weil Harry das Paar mit dem Komikhelden _Dennis_ gefiel und Dumbledore darauf bestand, es ihm zu kaufen. 

Als nächstes gingen sie rüber zu den Pyjamas und suchten für Harry einen Schlafanzug mit grüner Hose, königsblauem Oberteil und grünen Ärmeln aus, einen roten mit einem riesigen Löwen vorne drauf, dessen Mähne ganz weich war und einen schwarzen Pyjama mit einem fluoreszierenden Skelett vorne, das im Dunkeln leuchtete.

Jetzt fühlten sie sich alle sehr viel selbstbewusster und gingen zu den Hemden und T-Shirts, von denen es eine riesige Auswahl gab, die sie kurzzeitig überwältigte. 

Zum Glück näherte sich mit einem Lächeln eine Verkäuferin und bat ihre Hilfe an. „Guten Tag, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte sie und lächelte Harry an, der sich prompt hinter Mr. Dumbledore versteckte. 

„Jede Hilfe ist willkommen", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd zu der Frau, auf deren Namensschild ‚Susi' stand.

„Was suchen Sie denn?", fragte sie höflich. 

„Alles", antwortete Minerva trocken. „Aber im Moment Oberteile – Shirts."

„Nun, obwohl der Sommer gerade zu Ende geht, ist es noch immer warm draußen, deswegen schlage ich T-Shirts vor und dann etwas wärmere, langärmlige Hemden für später, im Herbst", sagte die Verkäuferin, die das offensichtlich schon viele Male gemacht hatte. 

„T-Shirts", sagte Dumbledore langsam, als ob er sich nicht ganz sicher wäre, was das ist. 

„Das sind diese", sagte Harry grinsend und zupfte an der Ecke eines weißen mit einem Wellenreiter-Motiv. 

„Ist das Opi's erster Einkaufsbummel?", fragte die Verkäuferin und zwinkerte Harry wissend zu. 

„Nein", sagte McGonagall eilig. „Wir sind die neuen Pflegeeltern des Jungen."

Harry blickte betrübt drein. Die Dursleys hatten ihn immer „den Jungen" genannt und er hatte heimlich gehofft, dass sein Traum von einer Art Familie wahr werden könnte und dass Mr. Dumbledore _tatsächlich_ sein Großvater werden würde. 

„Sind _wir_ das?", sagte Dumbledore und schaute seine Stellvertreterin verwirrt an. Mrs McGonagall vermied seinen Blick und zupfte an ihrem Umhang. Die Verkäuferin sah erst überrascht aus und dann traurig. Sie warf Harry einen mitleidigen und sympathischen Blick zu, während sie ihre Anteilnahme murmelte. 

Der arme Harry hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging, fühlte sich jedoch ein wenig schuldig, weil er die Verkäuferin traurig gemacht hatte. 

„Ja, natürlich!", schnappte Mrs McGonagall zu Dumbledore, ohne zu erläutern, was sie genau meinte oder wozu sie zustimmte.

„Wir sind die einzige Familie, die Harry noch hat", sagte Dumbledore zu der Verkäuferin, doch irgendwie schien es, als würde er gleichzeitig mit McGonagall reden. 

„Die Dursleys waren auch meine Pflegeeltern", sagte Harry leise und Minerva wurde kristallklar, dass für ihn Pflegeeltern etwas Schlechtes waren, verbunden mit Trauer und Unwürdigkeit. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter, nahm Harrys Hand und sagte: 

„Dann werden wir deine Familie sein, und du bist unsere Familie." Sie lächelte ihr freundliches, fast schüchternes Lächeln, das sie nicht oft zeigte – es ließ die harten, kantigen Züge ihres Gesichts weicher werden und machte ihr Gesicht warm und liebevoll. 

„Ich wollte schon immer einen Enkel", sagte Mr. Dumbledore und reichte runter, um Harry eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. 

Harry holte tief Luft und fühlte sich, als ob er reines Glück einatmete – es floss warm seine Kehle hinunter und breitete sich bis zu seinen Zehenspitzen aus, wie Heiße Schokolade an Winterabenden, die er einmal bei Mrs Figg bekommen hatte. Er versuchte nicht zu weinen vor Freude und gleichzeitig hatte er Angst sein neugefundenes Gefühl der Liebe und Zugehörigkeit zu verlieren; Harry legte seine Arme um Mrs McGonagalls Nacken.

Die Verkäuferin begann zu schluchzen und Dumbledore reichte ihr sein Taschentuch, mit dem sie sich kräftig die Nase putzte und dabei überlaute Schnäuz-Geräusche von sich gab. Der siebenjährige Harry lockerte seinen Würgegriff um Minerva und schaute neugierig zu. Mrs McGonagall verzog angewidert die Nase und Dumbledore sah höflich betroffen aus. 

„Oh, das ist – nur – so... *schnief* _traurig_! Ich - *schnief* - oh ich – ohh!", heulte die Dame. Eine ihrer Kolleginnen eilte herbei, legte ihr einen Arm auf die Schultern und entschuldigte sich ausgiebig bei Dumbledore. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, es ist nichts Ernstes. Nichts, das eine Tasse Tee nicht wieder gutmachen kann", sagte Dumbledore. „Bitte, kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen." 

„Werden sie wieder gesund", sagte Harry, während er Mrs McGonagalls Hand hielt, und provozierte damit eine erneute Tränenattakte bei der erschöpften Verkäuferin. 

„Gib dem Herrn sein Taschentuch wieder, Susi. Braves Mädchen, trockne deine Tränen und ich bin sicher, alles wird wieder gut", murmelte die neue Frau, die jetzt Dumbledores Taschentuch hielt. Sie wollte es ihm gerade zurückgeben, als ihr überrascht auffiel, dass sie die Ecke von etwas der Größe eines Tischtuches in der Hand hielt. Ein Tischtuch, dass noch immer die Initialen ‚AD' in einer Ecke trug. 

„Ich habe sehr schlimmen Heuschnupfen", erklärte Mr. Dumbledore lässig, nahm es und steckte es schnell in die Tasche – mit minimalen Schwierigkeiten, da das ‚Taschentuch' den Boden bedeckte, als wäre es ein riesiger Fetzen alte Tapete. 

„Oh", sagte sie und blinzelte langsam, „aber-"

„Ich glaube Ihre Kollegin braucht dringend ihren Tee", schlug Dumbledore vor, während er ‚Susi' einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. 

„Oh ja, natürlich, ja. Äh, brauchen Sie noch Hilfe?" 

„Nein, danke", sagte Mrs McGonagall forsch. „Wir schaffen das auch allein."

Nachdem sich die leidgeprüfte Dame und ihre Freundin weit genug entfernt hatten, drehten sich Dumbledore und McGonagall beide zu Harry um und sahen ihn prüfend – ja, fast beschuldigend – an. 

„Ähm... Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. 

„Das Taschentuch, Harry", sagte Mrs McGonagall und sah ihn über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Es ist in Mr. Dumbledores Tasche", sagte Harry.

„Du hast nichts damit gemacht?", fragte Dumbledore, aber er sah nicht streng aus, sondern er lächelte sanft.

„Nein!", rief Harry mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme. 

„Du bekommst keinen Ärger, Harry. Es ist ganz normal für magische Kinder unbewusst spontane Magie zu benutzen", versicherte Dumbledore mit fröhlich funkelnden Augen. „Du hast uns nur ein bisschen überrascht, das ist alles." 

„Ich habe keine Magie benutzt!", protestierte Harry. Sie sahen ihn schweigend an. „Oder?"

Beide Erwachsenen strahlten ihn an und Minerva beugte sich zu ihm runter und umarmte ihn – sehr zu Harrys Freude. 

„Kommt", sagte Dumbledore gut gelaunt. „Lasst uns zur Kasse gehen und danach werden wir etwas essen. Mein Bauch verdaut schon seinen Schwanz!"

„Bäuche haben Schwänze?", fragte Harry fasziniert, als sie an die Kasse kamen. 

„Bäuche haben einen Dickdarm", sagte Dumbledore und half Minerva die Unterhosen, Socken und Unterhemden auf das Fliessband an der Kasse zu legen. „Guten Morgen, Sir." Er lächelte den Kassierer an, der die Begrüßung misstrauisch erwiderte. Er hatte anscheinend beobachtet, wie seine Kollegin Susi kurz vorher in Tränen ausgebrochen war. 

„Wieso dicker Arm?", fragte Harry, dessen Kopf nicht über den Kassiertisch reichte und er hasste es so klein zu sein.

„Nein, Dickdarm", korrigierte Dumbledore, lehnte sich runter und schwang Harry auf die Ablage an der Kasse. „Das ist ein Teil deines Körpers. Er beginnt am Ende von deinem Bauch."

„Was macht der denn?", fragte Harry neugierig. Er schaukelte mit den Beinen und genoss die Aussicht, während hinter ihm die Kasse piepste. 

„Er verdaut Nahrung", sagte Mr. Dumbledore, während er dem nervösen Kassierer Muggel-Geld gab.

„Was wir auch gleich machen werden", sagte Minerva McGonagall. „Und dann werden wir dir eine neue Brille kaufen, bevor wir weiter nach Kleidung suchen."

„Wir werden Nahrung verdauen?", fragte Harry.

„Zuerst stecken wir sie in unseren Mund", erklärte Dumbledore und schwang Harry auf seinen Rücken. 

„Albus! Du brichst dir noch das Kreuz!", warnte Minerva und steckte die nagelneuen Klamotten in Taschen. 

„Unsinn!", rief Albus, und ließ Harry springen. "Der Junge ist federleicht!" 

„Dann geht sie durch unseren Hals", fügte Harry begeistert hinzu „in unsere Bäuche!"

„Wenn wir etwas finden, wo man essen kann", murmelte Minerva und sah sich auf der belebten Straße um, die sie grade betreten hatten. 

„MacDonalds!", rief Harry und deutete an Albus' Kopf vorbei, über die Köpfe aller in der Straße (Albus war ein sehr großer Mann) auf das riesige „**M**". 

„Ich habe von McDonalds gehört", sagte Albus begeistert.

„Das habe ich auch", sagte Minerva und sah alles andere als begeistert aus.

Die Schlange war ziemlich lang, aber wie Dumbledore Minerva fröhlich erklärte, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis sie bedient werden, weil es als „Fast-Food" bekannt war, wegen dem schnellen Service – „und wegen dem fettigen, ungesunden Essen", fügte Minerva hinzu. Sie schlossen einen Kompromiss: sie würden das „Fast-Food" zum „Mitnehmen" kaufen und dafür im schönen, großen Hyde Park essen. 

Harry bestellte hungrig ein Happy Meal mit Cheeseburger und Coca Cola, während Minerva eine Grimasse zog und widerwillig ein Chicken Menü mit Tee als Getränk (was sie später noch bereuen wird) kaufte. Albus verbrachte viel Zeit damit, Fragen zu stellen – was die Leute hinter ihm überaus nervte – bevor er ein Whopper Menü mit Erdbeer-Milchshake bestellte. 

Mit ihrem Essen in den Händen gingen die drei in den grünen Hyde Park, wo sie im Schatten einer knorrigen Eiche ein Stündchen die Zeit vertrödelten.

~~*~~

„Also wirklich, Albus! Harry braucht nicht noch mehr Socken! Wir suchen nach _Hosen_!", sagte Minerva McGonagall streng.

„Ein Mann kann nie genügend Kleidung haben, besonders Socken", widersprach Albus, der gerade ein Paar Adidas Socken in der Hand hatte, die behaupteten sie ließen den Träger schneller rennen aufgrund der Druckpunkte an Zehen, Hacken und Ballen.

„Oh doch, er kann", erwiderte Minerva und nickte zu Harry, der gerade mit einer Maine-Jeans aus der Umkleidekabine gekommen war und gespannt lauschte. „Erinnerst du dich an Professor Wax? Liebe Güte, er hatte sich eine von deinen verrückten Schuhsohlen geliehen und kam erst nach zwei Wochen wieder!"

Albus machte ein unbestimmbares Geräusch und winkte ihren Kommentar ab. Sie waren momentan in _Debenhams_, einem riesigen mehrstöckigen Kaufhaus, das alles von Untertassen bis Parfums, von Urlaubsreisen bis Kleidung verkaufte. 

Harry grinste sie an, als er bei Mrs McGonagalls befehlender Handbewegung eine 360 Grad Drehung machte (sie verlangte das jetzt schon eine ganze Weile und auch Mr. Dumbledore schien mit Harrys Gedrehe zufrieden zu sein. Deswegen drehte er sich weiter und genoss die ungewohnte Aufmerksamkeit, die das erregte.) 

„Wofür steht ADIDAS, Harry?", fragte Mr. Dumbledore und hob fragend eine lange buschigweiße Augenbraue. 

„All Day I Dream About Socks!", sagte Harry grinsend. „Eigentlich weiß ich es nicht, aber es klingt lustig."

„Das klingt passend", sagte Minerva McGonagall, während sie kritisch an dem Hosenbund zog. „Auf keinen Fall bleibst du so mager, wenn du in Hogwarts bist, Harry. Wir sollten daran denken Hosen mit Platz für Wachstum zu kaufen!" 

„Wir müssen noch immer Zauberer-Roben einkaufen", bemerkte Mr. Dumbledore, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß und eine pilzförmige Süßigkeit aus seiner gestreiften Tüte aß. 

„Mehr Kleider?", staunte Harry und warf einen Blick auf den Stapel des Stuhles.

„Nicht heute", sagte Mrs McGonagall, die Harrys Gesichtsausdruck aus irgendeinem Grund komisch fand. Harry warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Mr. Dumbledore. 

„Dann gehen wir bald... nach Hause?" 

„Wir müssen. Die Geschäfte machen zu", sagte McGonagall.

„Wie haben: Unterwäsche, Pyjamas, Socken-"

„_Viele_ Socken", unterbrach Minerva als sie in eine Tüte voller Socken blickte.

„Hemden, T-Shirts, Hosen. Eine Brille mit neuer Stärke, Trainingsschuhe und einige Welligtons!", fuhr Albus fort. „Nicht schlecht, für einen Nachmittag."

„Einen _langen_ Nachmittag", betonte Minerva, setze sich auf den Hocker und fragte sich warum sie sehr viel erschöpfter aussah als Albus. 

„Was denkst du, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore und streckte die Arme nach dem Jungen mit dem zerzausten schwarzen Haaren und dem zögerlichen Lächeln aus. 

„Ich denke es war großartig", sagte Harry lächelnd. Er nahm die unausgesprochene Einladung an und setze sich auf Mr. Dumbledores Schoß, wo er von dem alten Mannes umarmt wurde. Er vergrub den Kopf in den rotgekleideten Ärmel und fügte hinzu: „Großvater"

Mr. Dumbledores einzige Antwort war den Kleinen fester zu umarmen und er murmelte zustimmend zu Harrys Einschätzung des Tages. 

Mit einem müden, aber zugegebenermaßen glücklichen Seufzer setze sich Minerva McGonagall mit katzenartiger Anmut zu ihnen auf den Boden. Sie ordnete liebevoll Harrys Haar, lehnte sich gemütlich an Albus (den tapfer adoptieren Großvater), und sagte: 

„Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie einen so schönen Tag. Vielen Dank Harry, Albus." Sie lehnte sich runter um Harrys Stirn zu küssen, dort, wo große, smaragdgrüne Augen sie ansahen. Harry schien erstaunt darüber, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmert – ja, ihn sogar liebte. 

Mit einem Glucksen, welches in seiner Brust – und gegen Harrys Ohr – widerhallte, legte Albus Dumbledore einen seiner Arme um seine langjährige Freundin Minerva McGonagall. Er drückte sie herzlich an sich. Der kleine Junge, dessen Leben sich innerhalb von zwei Tagen enorm verändert hatte, hatte im Gegenzug die Leben verändert und die Herzen der beiden Menschen erwärmt, die ihn gerade umarmten. 

~~*~~

**_Nächstes Kapitel_**_: Süßer Harry, fieser Snape und... oh! Dumbledore wird verhört *grins*_


	8. Kapitel Acht: Fliegen und modrige Warzen

Disclaimer:   
Alles, was nicht Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling ist, gehört Quillitch und ihrer Fanfic „Hand-me-down Clothes". Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung. Mir gehört absolut gar nichts. 

**Kapitel Acht: Fliegen und modrige Warzen**

„Bist du wach, Großvater?" 

„Jetzt bin ich es, Harry." 

„Gehen wir heute fliegen?" 

„Wie sieht denn das Wetter aus?", fragte Mr. Dumbledore, dessen Augen noch immer geschlossen waren, um noch ein kleines Bisschen länger schlafen zu können. 

„Gut!", sagte Harry zuversichtlich. 

„Bewölkt?", fragte Dumbledore eifrig. 

„Neeeein..." 

„Nein?" 

„Nein." 

„Blauer Himmel?" 

„Ähmm, jaaaa", antwortete Harry ausweichend. 

„Ja? Oder nein?" 

„Irgendwie ist es noch dunkel draußen, Opa." 

„Das könnte daran liegen, dass es erst halb sieben ist, Harry." 

„Glaubst du, wir können heute fliegen gehen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. 

„Ich denke schon", stimmte Dumbledore zu. Er öffnete die Augen und sah einen begeisterten Harry in seinem Gryffindor-Löwen Pyjama. 

„Magst du eine Tasse Tee, Großvater?" 

„Ich hätte sehr gerne eine Tasse Tee, Harry." Dumbledore lächelte, „Aber wenn du Tee holen möchtest, dann zieh bitte einen Morgenmantel und meine Hausschuhe an." 

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry. Er lächelte Dumbledore freudestrahlend an und verschwand dann aus dem Blickwinkel des alten Mannes. „Ich komme gleich wieder" rief Harry, als er die riesige Schlafzimmertür berührte, die daraufhin wie von selbst aufschwang. Er tapste hindurch, stolperte jedoch ein wenig, wegen Dumbledores riesigen Hausschuhen.

Harry wurde von einem dösigen Fawkes begrüßt, der gurrte und dann seinen Kopf wieder unter seinen kräftigen Flügel steckte. Durch das geisterhaft graue Morgenlicht und Dumbledores Abwesenheit, herrschte im Büro eine seltsam leere Atmosphäre. 

Die Korkenziehertreppe bewegte sich ein wenig schleppend, aber Harry ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen. Fröhlich grüßte er den griesgrämigen Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte und marschierte los auf der Suche nach der Küche, zuversichtlich, dass er sie finden würde. 

Zwanzig Minuten später war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Gab es hier überhaupt eine Küche? Es war schließlich eine magische Schule. Vielleicht zauberten sie Tassen voller Tee einfach so aus dem Nichts herbei! Und es begann dunkler und dreckiger hier unten zu werden. Die Treppe war von hohen Wänden und unheilvollen Gemälden umgeben. Nervös entschied sich Harry, einen der Männer in den Bildern um Hilfe zu bitten. Mr. Dumbledore hatte ihn gestern mit dem früheren Schulleiter von Hogwarts, einem Mr. Dippy (*), bekannt gemacht, der zwar mittlerweile tot, aber anscheinend noch immer in der Lage war, aus Bilderrahmen zu sprechen. 

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir, könnten Sie mir helfen? Ich suche jemanden, der den Weg zur Küche kennt", fragte Harry einen dürren, jedoch gepflegt aussehenden Mann höflich, der in Slytherin Farben gekleidet war – was Harry nicht erkannte. 

Das Gemälde gab keine Antwort – es zuckte aber spöttisch mit einer Augenbraue, als wären kleine Jungen seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig. Harry jedoch war mit dieser Art von Reaktion vertraut und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als ganz unerwartet das Bild zur Seite schwang und ein Mann heraustrat. Er war groß und dürr und trug mehrere Schichten schwarzer Kleidung. Der Fremde stand mit dem Rücken zu Harry gewand, als er seinen Zauberstab hob und ein paar ausgesuchte Flüche murmelte. Harry fragte sich, ob dies ein echter Mann war, der ihm helfen konnte, oder nur ein Bild-Mann, der aus seinem Rahmen getreten war. 

Der große Mann drehte sich abrupt um und stand Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Harry, der schüchtern lächelte. 

„ARRRGGHHH!", schrie Severus Snape, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, jemandem zu begegnen, der aussah wie James Potter, der in einen Schrumpftrunk gefallen war – und zudem einen flauschigen Löwen-Schlafanzug und riesige Tartanhausschuhe trug. 

„Hallo", sagte Harry. Er verknotete nervös seine Hände und fragte sich, ob er in Schwierigkeiten war. 

Der riesige Mann, der gelbliche Haut und fettiges, schwarzes Haare hatte (Haare, die Tante Petunias Finger nach der Küchenschere zucken lassen würden) starrte Harry an, als wäre er ein Gespenst – ein Gespenst, das ihn sehr, sehr wütend machte. 

„Du! Du... DU!", brüllte er und Harry trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „Wie kannst du es wagen hier runter zu kommen! Du glaubst, du kannst hingehen, wo du willst! Du, genau wie dein verdammter Vater! Du, DU!-" 

„Ich suche nur die Küche, Sir", sagte Harry, der nun mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand, während sich der Fremde über ihm ragte und wie ein zorniger Stier tobte. 

„UNTERBRICH MICH NICHT, WENN ICH SPRECHE! Dein Vater hatte auch keine Manieren – ungezogener, ignoranter, egoistischer Idiot!" 

„Ich-" 

„Halt die KLAPPE!", brüllte Severus Snape und packte Harry am Morgenmantel, hob ihn vom Boden hoch und schüttelte ihn so heftig, dass er wie eine alte Puppe hin und her geschleudert wurde. 

„**_GENUG_**!", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme, so laut und mächtig dass die Wände bebten. Severus Snape erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, während er Harry am Kragen über dem steinigen Boden hielt. 

„Du wirst ihn herunterlassen, _sofort_", fuhr die Stimme, diesmal schrecklich leise, fort. Sie klang glatt wie Eis und genauso gefährlich. 

Sofort lockerte Severus Snape seinen Griff um Harry und der Junge fiel auf den Boden – ihm war schwindlig und ihm tat alles weh. Snape schluckte schwer und starrte stur geradeaus ins Nichts. 

„Harry?", fragte Albus Dumbledore. Er trat vor und bot dem zitternden Kind eine Hand an. Als Harry zusammenzuckte, sah Albus untröstlich aus. 

„Harry, ich bin's, Großvater." Er kniete sich neben den zerknitterten, blauen Morgenmantel und den zerzausten, ebenholzschwarzen Haarschopf und berührte sanft die Schulter des Jungen. 

Nach ein paar gemurmelten Worten des Trostes und der Beschwichtigung, war Harry in Dumbledores Armen. Dies brachte Dumbledore in eine Zwickmühle: er konnte Severus nicht schelten, während Harry angespannt auf seinem Arm war, das würde den Jungen noch mehr aufregen. 

Er entschied sich für eine leise Warnung: „Ich will dieses Verhalten _nie_ wieder sehen! Wir werden diesen Vorfall später besprechen, Severus, da kannst du dir sicher sein!" 

Der Hauslehrer Slytherins ließ seine Lippen zu einer Grimasse kräuseln. Potter war also schon des Schulleiters Liebling. Wie berechenbar, wie widerwärtig – aber er sagte nichts. Niemand veralbert Dumbledore, wenn Dumbledore aufhörte den Idioten zu spielen und seine Magie so furchteinflößend wurde. 

Dumbledore hob Harry hoch, als er aufstand und schob ihm die Hausschuhe wieder an die Füße. Sie waren heruntergefallen, als Severus ihn schüttelte. 

„Komm Harry, ich zeig dir den Weg zur Küche. Ich glaube du schuldest mir eine Tasse Tee!" 

(*) _„Dippy" – deutsch: dumm, verrückt, verdreht_

~~*~~

„So, dies ist ein Komet zwei sechzig – ein altes Modell, aber eines der besten um zu lernen. Merk dir, was ich dir gesagt habe: Stoß dich vom Boden ab, schwebe und lehn dich dann nach vorne, um sanft wieder zu landen. Flieg nicht zu hoch! Mach was ich dir sage! Okay?" 

„Ja, Madame Hooch", stimmte Harry begeistert zu. 

Es war elf Uhr morgens und Harry, Madame Hooch, Mrs McGonagall und Großvater standen in der Mitte des Quidditch-Stadiums, das Harry noch immer ehrfürchtig bewunderte. Das Gras war grün und weich unter ihren Füßen und Sandkästen befanden sich unterhalb der Torpfosten. Hoch über ihnen ragten die vier Haus-Tribünen und die zwei Lehrer-Tribünen in den Himmel und reichten bis in die Wolken. Die Zuschauerbühnen sollten noch vor Schuljahrsbeginn gereinigt werden und waren deshalb nicht dekoriert. In der Ferne standen stolz die drei Torpfosten an jedem Ende des Spielfelds. 

„So, jetzt streck' die rechte Hand über deinem Besen aus und sag: ‚Hoch!'", befahl Madame Hooch, die offensichtlich sehr viel Spaß hatte, obwohl sie sich ein wenig Sorgen machte, was der Schulleiter wohl mit ihr anstellte, wenn sie zuließe, dass seinem neuen Enkel etwas zustößt. 

„Hoch!", rief Harry und der Besen machte einen Satz und sprang genau in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Harry grinste. 

„Oh, fein!", sagte Madame Hooch. „Du wirst mal so gut wie dein Vater!" 

„Mach den Jungen nicht nervös", schnappte Minerva McGonagall, die sich über den Stundenplan der Ravenclaw Drittklässler Sorgen machte. Sie fürchtete, sie habe deren Doppelstunde Zaubersprüche gleichzeitig mit der der Hufflepuff Erstklässler gebucht. 

„Aufsteigen!", sagte Madame Hooch forsch und ignorierte Minerva. Eifrig tat Harry wie ihm gesagt. Der Besen war ziemlich groß für ihn, aber alle waren zuversichtlich, dass er damit umgehen konnte. „Lass das Handgelenk gerade, genau so! So, jetzt. Auf meinen Pfiff – eins – zwei – drei – Abstoßen!" 

Und Harry stieß sich ab. Geradewegs schoss er wie ein Pfeil in die Höhe, ohne zu schwanken oder vom Besen zu rutschen. Höher und höher stieg er auf und fühlte sich wie ein Vogel, der erlöst von seinen Sorgen oder Nöten, von Ängsten und Schmerzen durch die Luft rauschte. Durch das Herumreißen des Besenstiels flog Harry eine scharfe Kurve. Wäre Harry nahe genug gewesen, hätte er hören können, wie sein Publikum hörbar nach Luft schnappte. Er stieg steil in die Höhe, bevor er plötzlich mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Boden schoss und dabei Schrauben drehte. Im allerletzten Moment – kurz bevor er sicherlich auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen wäre – brach er seinen Sturzflug ab. 

Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinen Zuschauern, kurvte er schlangenähnlichen Linien durch die Luft, bevor er fachmännisch vor Madame Hooch landete. Harry war außer Atem und glücklich wie lange nicht mehr. 

„Sieben Jahre alt", flüsterte Madame Hooch, während sie sich an ihrer silbernen Pfeife festklammerte. „Sieben Jahre alt! Merk dir meine Worte, Junge. Du wirst professionell Quidditch spielen, wenn du Hogwarts verlässt."

„Nach einem weiteren Jahrzehnt Schulbildung, Georgina, haben wir wahrscheinlich Besseres vom Jungen-der-lebt zu erwarten, als eine kurze Sportkarriere", sagte McGonagall sauer. 

„Was ist falsch an einer Sportkarriere!", rief Georgina Hooch empört, während sie Minerva einen bösen Blick zuwarf. 

„Wer ist der Junge-der-lebt?", meldete sich Harry zu Wort und unterbrach dabei das bevorstehende Wortgefecht. 

Die drei Erwachsenen hielten inne und sahen sich unsicher an. 

„Das bist du", sagte Dumbledore endlich. Er blinzelte langsam, als würde er hinter seinem gutmütigen Gesichtsausdruck angestrengt nachdenken. 

„Oh", sagte Harry. „Warum?"

Die beiden Frauen sahen Albus an, der resigniert seufzte. 

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Harry, ich erklär es dir heute Abend. Jetzt kannst du erst mal weiter fliegen."

„Warum darf ich es nicht jetzt wissen?"

„Ich dachte, du würdest noch ein wenig länger fliegen wollen", sagte Dumbledore, der sich nicht darauf freute, diese Unterhaltung mit Harry zu führen. Es machte ihn traurig, dem Jungen solch tragische Dinge erzählen zu müssen. Harry zögerte und wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. 

„Kann ich es nicht gleich erfahren und dann noch mehr fliegen?", schlug er vor, um Dumbledore zum Einlenken zu bringen. 

„Nun ja, ich denke schon", stimmte Dumbledore widerwillig zu. Er warf den beiden Damen, die sich noch immer ein wenig missmutig anstarrten, einen Blick zu. 

„Ich muss noch einige Stundenpläne korrigieren", sagte Mrs McGonagall plötzlich. „Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen, Harry." Sie drehte sich um und schritt zügig davon. 

Ein etwas schärferer Blick war bei Madame Hooch nötig, die noch immer über ihr neu entdecktes Fluggenie staunte. 

„Ah, ich muss noch ein paar Besen, äh, polieren", sagte sie und zuckte dann bei ihrer eigenen Lüge zusammen. Die Schulbesen waren so alt, dass sie durchs Polieren zu Kohle zerfallen würden. 

„Musst du auch noch etwas erledigen?", fragte Harry, als er sich zu dem einzig übrigen Erwachsenen umdrehte. 

„Ja" sagte Dumbledore und Harry machte ein langes Gesicht. „Ich muss dir erzählen, was geschah, als du noch ein kleines Baby warst..." Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und beschwor wie aus dem Nichts eine gelbe Wolldecke herbei. Er setze sich darauf und nahm eine Tüte Zitronenbonbons aus seinem Umhang. „Setz dich zu mir, Harry", sagte er und klopfte einladend auf den Platz neben ihm. Harry setzte sich artig und seine Augen waren erwartungsvoll auf den Schulleiter gerichtet. 

„So, du weißt, dass seine Eltern ermordet wurden?" 

„Ja, das hast du mir gesagt", sagte Harry leise. 

„Nun, sie wurden von einem sehr bösen Zauberer getötet-"

„Böse?", fragte Harry und sah besorgt aus. 

„Manche Zauberer sind böse, genau wie nicht-magische Leute in der Welt deiner Tante und deines Onkels. Sie verletzen andere Menschen im Namen von Macht und Reinheit." Dumbledore hielt inne, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck immer verwirrter werden sah. 

„Es gibt sowohl gute als auch böse Zauberer, Harry", vereinfachte er. 

„Okay", sagte Harry.

„Der Name dieses bösen Zauberers war Voldemort." 

„Voldemort", wiederholte Harry, „Lustiger Name, klingt wie eine modrige Warze."

Dumbledore gluckste. „Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte er den Namen. Er wählte ihn, als er zum Dunklen Lord Voldemort wurde und begann seine Anhänger für seine dunklen und bösen Ziele um sich zu scharen." 

„Oooh", sagte Harry, der die Geschichte tatsächlich ein wenig unterhaltsam fand. 

„Voldemort tötete alle, die ihm im Weg standen, Harry. Niemand überlebte, wenn er entschied, sie sollen sterben. Seine Anhänger, die Todesser genannt werden, verbreiteten Schrecken durch Folter und Terroranschläge in der Öffentlichkeit. Die Menschen hatten Angst, Harry, große Angst." 

Harry nickte und schluckte schwer. Die Geschichte fing an unheimlich zu werden, aber er blieb wo er war und lauschte. 

„Nun, deine Eltern waren entscheidend im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Sie hatten ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten und lebten! Voldemort wusste dies und war wütend. So kam es, dass er eines Nachts im Oktober zum Haus deiner Eltern kam, wo sie mit ihrem Sohn – mit dir – lebten. Du warst erst ein Jahr alt!" 

„Was passierte dann?", fragte Harry. Dumbledore lehnte sich runter und nahm Harrys Hände in die seinen. 

„Voldemort tötete deine Eltern, Harry. Dein Vater starb, als er versuchte seine Frau und sein Kind zu beschützen. Deine Mutter versuchte dich vor dem Todesfluch zu bewahren und wurde selbst getroffen." 

Dumbledore machte eine Pause, als Harry schniefte und heftig blinzelte. Es war nicht einfach die Details des Todes seiner Eltern zu erfahren. 

„Dann, Harry, dann richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf dich, einen einjährigen Jungen, dessen Eltern er kurz zuvor kaltblütig ermordet hatte. Er sprach den Fluch um dein Leben zu beenden. Aber der Zauber wirkte nicht! Der Fluch prallte von dir ab und traf seinen Schöpfer. Voldemort war besiegt und er floh, geschwächt, als ein Schatten der Macht, die er einst war!" 

„Was?", rief Harry. „Voldemort hat versucht, mich zu töten?"

„Ja, Harry."

„Aber warum konnte er mich nicht töten, wenn er all die anderen Menschen töten konnte und meine Mami und meinen Papi?"

„Deine Mutter hat sich für dich geopfert, Harry. Sie gab ihr Leben, als sie versuchte das Deine zu schützen und das ist wahrlich ein überaus mächtiger Schutz!" 

„Ich ... ich versteh das nicht", stotterte Harry. 

„Die Liebe deiner Mutter beschütze dich, auch als sie tot war, Harry. Das ist der Grund, warum Voldemort dich nicht töten konnte. Das ist der Grund, warum du eine Narbe auf der Stirn trägst. Das ist der Grund, warum du in der ganzen Magischen Welt als der Junge-der-lebt bekannt bist!" 

Harry war sehr leise, nachdem er von dieser schrecklichen Neuigkeit erfahren hatte. Stillschweigend verdaute er das Gehörte, während er seine Zehen in seinen neuen Turnschuhen bewegte, und gedankenversunken die Stirn kräuselte. 

„Aber", sagte er plötzlich mit einem konzentrierten Stirnrunzeln, „wie kommt es, dass niemand zuvor Voldemort besiegt hat? Haben die anderen jemanden nicht genug geliebt?" 

„Wie bitte?", fragte Dumbledore. 

„Wenn Liebe vor dem Todesfluch schützt, warum hat niemand sonst überlebt?" 

Dumbledore hielt inne. Das war eine verflixt gute Frage und er dachte geschwind nach – er umging bereits einige Dinge, die Harry in den nächsten paar Jahren nicht erfahren sollte. 

„Die Liebe, Harry, muss so stark sein, dass man sich selbst für das Objekt seiner Liebe opfern würde. Manchmal besitzen nur Mütter diese spezielle Art von Liebe." 

„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt er hat schon zuvor Familien getötet. Wollten die Mamis von denen ihre Kinder nicht beschützen?" 

„Schon, Harry, aber deine Umstände waren einzigartig", wich Dumbledore aus. 

„Oh", sagte Harry. 

Dumbledore atmete erleichtert auf und hatte dann ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. 

„Warum?", fragte Harry geradeheraus. 

Dumbledore zuckte nervös zusammen.   
„Also du bist wirklich zu jung, um das zu verstehen, Harry", sagte er und die Schuldgefühle, die ihn heimsuchten, machten den alten Mann für mehrere Tage unglücklich. 

„Oh," sagte Harry. „Okay," stimmte er zu. „Erzählst du es mir, wenn ich älter bin?" 

„Ja, Harry, ich verspreche es!", stimmte Dumbledore eifrig zu. 

„Haben meine Mami und mein Papi mich zu Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon gegeben?", fragte Harry. 

„Nein, Harry."

„Zu wem haben sie mich dann gegeben?"

„Sie gaben dich zu jemand anderem, aber er... er konnte dich nicht aufnehmen." Schweren Herzens umging Dumbledore die Wahrheit ein wenig. 

„Warum nicht, Großvater?" 

„Manchmal sind Erwachsene nicht in der Lage, sich um ein Kind zu kümmern, das ist alles", erklärte Dumbledore. 

„Ist das auch etwas, was du mir erzählst, wenn ich alt genug bin, um es zu verstehen?" Harry klang ein wenig verärgert. 

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", schmunzelte Dumbledore und legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen. 

„Wer hat mich dann zu den Dursleys gegeben?", fragte Harry. „Warum konnte ich nicht gleich zu dir kommen?" 

„Die Dursleys waren deine nächsten Verwandten und damit deine nächsten legalen Pflegeeltern", sagte Dumbledore und er fragte sich, ob sich schon Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn zeigten. Noch nie wurde er so verhört. 

„Oh", sagte Harry. „Weiß derjenige, der mich zu ihnen gebracht hat, dass du mich weggeholt hast?" 

„Ja, Harry, weil ich es war, der dich zu den Dursleys brachte, und diese Entscheidung bereue ich mehr, als du jemals erfahren wirst." 

„Ich hab mir sowas gedacht", sagte Harry, zu Dumbledores Überraschung. Erstaunt über die intuitive Vorahnung des kleinen Jungen, senkte Dumbledore betrübt seinen Blick. 

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt bei dir bin."

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, Harry." Dumbledore holte tief Luft und war sehr erleichtert, dass die Fragestunde nun vorüber war. 

~~*~~

Während dem Abendessen, nachdem die Lehrer ihre Plätze am Lehrertisch eingenommen hatten, begannen sie zusammen mit ein paar Zuspätkommern ihre Mahlzeit zu genießen. Die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall waren in eine Diskussion über die neuste Ausgabe von _Verwandlung Heute_ vertieft und Harry war ihnen unbemerkt entkommen. 

Vorsichtig lief er hinter den Stühlen entlang. Da er so klein war, zog er wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und zog am schwarzen Ärmel von Severus Snape. 

„Was zum- _Potter!_" Professor Snape fletschte die Zähne, als er den Jungen an seinem Ärmel bemerkte. „Lass mich los, und wage es nicht mich noch einmal zu berühren!"   
Er wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu, nur um ein weiteres Zerren am Ärmel zu spüren. Da er die bevorstehende Unterhaltung mit dem Schulleiter im Hinterkopf hatte, brüllte Snape nicht, sondern brummte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen:

„_Was?_" 

„Es tut mir leid wegen heute morgen", sagte Harry so leise, dass seine Worte in dem sinnlosen Geplapper der Lehrer und dem Geklimper von Besteck unterging. 

„Was?", fragte Professor Snape und lehnte sich – obwohl er ein ungutes Gefühl dabei hatte – herunter, um ihn zu verstehen. 

„Es tut mir leid wegen heute morgen", wiederholte Harry bereitwillig. 

Snape starrte ihn an. 

„Aber Mr. Dumbledore hat gesagt, Sie hätten mich nicht schütteln sollen", fügte Harry hinzu. Er war jetzt mutiger, da Mr. Fahle Haut ihn nicht mit gefletschten Zähnen anfuhr. 

„Oh, hätte ich nicht?", schnappte Snape gereizt. 

„Nein, Sie hätten mir einfach sagen sollen wegzugehen und ich wäre gegangen. Opa sagt, Gewalt ist keine Lösung" antwortete Harry selbstsicher. 

„Oh, und Opa hat immer recht, richtig?", fragte Snape sarkastisch. 

„Nein" gab Harry lächelnd zu „aber er weiß eine Menge Dinge und hat viele coole Socken und Süßigkeiten."

Snape starrte ihn an.

„Wenn der Großvater auch der Chef ist, stimm' ihm am besten zu" bemerke Filius Flitwick mit einem leicht schadenfrohen Grinsen. 

Snape fluchte leise und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Es dauerte nicht lange bis jemand an seinem Ärmel zupfte. 

„_Geh weg_!", zischte er. Er umklammerte sein Messer und seine Gabel so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden. 

„Äh, nehmen Sie meine Entschuldigung an?", fragte Harry. Snape drehte sich um und knurrte den Jungen an, bevor er wieder weiteraß. 

Harry starrte mit großen Augen Snapes Hinterkopf an. Hatte er gerade geknurrt? Wie seltsam diese Zauberer waren! Er kicherte und klappte sich dann schnell eine Hand über den Mund, als der Rücken des Mannes sich sichtlich anspannte. Jedoch sprudelte mehr Gekicher aus ihm heraus und je mehr er versuchte aufzuhören, desto mehr und lauter lachte er! 

„Interesse den Witz mit uns zu teilen, _Potter_?", zischte ein zorniger Snape, während er mit seiner Gabel in Harrys Gesicht zeigte. 

„Nein, Sir!", antwortete Harry schlauerweise und erhielt auch dafür einen bösen Blick. 

„Dann lass _mich **in Ruhe**!_", sagte Professor Snape. Er war so wütend, dass einer seiner Knöchel knackte und sich ein Kricketball-großer Kopfschmerz hinter seiner rechten Schläfe bildete. 

„Ja, Sir!" Harry salutierte, um Flitwick zu unterhalten, der sich umgedreht hatte und dem kleinen Jungen mit den strubbligen schwarzen Haaren zu zwinkerte. „Gute Nacht, Sir" fügte Harry hinzu, bevor er die Flucht ergriff und zu seinem Platz neben dem Minervas zurückkehrte. 

„Wo warst du?", fragte sie ihn neugierig mit einer elegant gehobenen Augenbraue. 

„Ich bin zu Mr. Fahle Haut gegangen und hab Entschuldigung gesagt, dass ich ihn heute morgen erschreckt hab" erklärte Harry bereitwillig. 

„Wer?" McGonagall glaubte sich verhört zu haben. 

„Knurren alle Zauberer?", fragte Harry während er in seinem _Shepard's__ Pie_ mit Gemüse und Bratensoße herumstocherte. 

„Was?", fragte McGonagall nun komplett verwirrt. 

„Knurren" wiederholte Harry. Er grinste sie gewinnend an, als sie um Worte rang. 

„Nur gelegentlich" sagte Dumbledore mit vergnügt funkelnden Augen. Er schielte an der geröteten McGonagall vorbei, zu Harry „Das war sehr tapfer von dir, zu Mr. Snape zu gehen und dich zu entschuldigen, Harry." 

„Sehr tapfer" nickte Poppy Pomfrey, die ein wenig weiter weg saß, wo sie und die anderen lauschten. 

„Er scheint nicht besonders fröhlich zu sein" sagte Harry. 

„Übergroße Fledermaus" murmelte Sinistra, die normalerweise zurückhaltende Astronomielehrerin.

Das Gekicher breitete sich am ganzen Tisch aus.

„Ist er wirklich eine Fledermaus?", erkundigte sich Harry flüsternd bei McGonagall. Er war sich nicht sicher, wo die Grenzen dieser sonderbaren und doch wundervollen Welt der Magie lagen. Unglücklicherweise war seine hohe Stimme deutlich zu hören und Severus Snape knurrte seinen unschuldigen Kartoffelbrei bösartig an. 

„Die Untersuchung läuft noch" antwortete Professor Vektor fies, woraufhin die erdige Professor Sprout gluckste und Essensreste über ihr Gedeck versprühte. 

Dumbledore räusperte sich und es trat wieder Ordnung ein. Professor Snape, der rot wie ein gekochtes Radieschen war, verließ den Raum ohne Nachtisch zu essen. 

„Überdramatisches Vampir", sagte Sinistra abfällig.

„Shhh!", machten Vector, Pomfrey und Sprout um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie warfen besorgte Blicke in Richtung Dumbledore und Harry. 

Es verging eine Weile bevor Harry es für sicher hielt, sich noch einmal zu Wort zu melden und zu fragen, ob alle Zauberer von Tieren abstammen. Er verstand jedoch weder die Belustigung noch die Diskussion, die seine Frage auslöste, was wahrscheinlich auch besser so war. 

~~*~~

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin**:   
(Stand: 9. April 2004)

So, wird Zeit, dass ich mal meine treuen Reviewer ehre (sortiert nach Anzahl der Reviews)! 

**Geckole** (6 Reviews!! *knuddel*) - _Lest mal alle ihre Fanfic!_   
black-eyed-april, Kissymouse, Pe, Carika (5)  
tinkita, Yanis Tamiem (4)  
Lord Mystic, Kevin2, Sarah (3)  
Weihnachtskeks3, Lily, Todesser, Jenni, Fidi, SB-RL-FAN (2)  
Cat Ballou, Tolotos, Alix FM, Miss Shirley-Blythe, Beppo1, mia, Akuma no Amy, lilith, mozartinchen, ^hermine00, 7ofnine, Mr. Dumbledore, Severina, ??, BlackRoseLily, Snuggles2, Eeus, Angel344, White Silver Black, hermione15, pati, lilly55, Nena, Mausi-chan, TheSnitch  
**Vielen, vielen Dank an euch alle!!**


	9. Kapitel Neun: Adoption und feuerrote Dra...

Disclaimer:

Alles, was nicht Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling ist, gehört Quillitch und ihrer Fanfic „Hand-me-down Clothes". Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung. Mir gehört absolut gar nichts.

* * *

**Kapitel Neun: Adoption und Feuerrote Drachen**

_Sein verdammter Vogel, er war verärgert! Oh ja, er gab ihm definitiv den bösen Blick, dieser lächerliche, taugenichtige Plagegeist von einem Pfau..._

Severus Snape blickte den Vogel, der nahe der Tür hockte, finster an und drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu. Er verlagerte das Gleichgewicht auf den anderen Fuß, verknotete seine Hände ruhelos umeinander und wartete ungeduldig darauf, von dem silberhaarigen Mann bemerkt zu werden. Vor ihm saß Dumbledore an einem ovalen Schreibtisch, welcher mit verschiedenen Papierfetzen und einer Muggelzeitung bedeckt war. Seit fünf Minuten versuchte Severus sie verkehrt herum zu lesen, da Dumbledore drin vertieft war, einen Brief zu schreiben und bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Anstalten gemacht, dass er wusste, dass Severus hier war.

Gerade als er dies dachte, legte der Schulleiter seine Feder und Tinte zur Seite, rollte und versiegelte den Brief und sah zu ihm auf.

„Ah, Severus Snape."

Wenn das nicht genug war, um Severus nervös zu machen. Der Mann bat ihn _nicht_ sich zu setzen, bat ihm _keinen_ Tee oder gar ein Sherbert Zitrone an. Oh, er streckte **_wirklich_** wirklich tief in der Scheiße.

„Hast du etwas zu sagen?", fragte Dumbledore mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue und ohne ein Funkeln in den Augen.

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Nein" fauchte er. Als er sah, wie sich die Augenbraue wieder senkte, fügte er hinzu: „Sir."

Dumbledore seufzte und sein erschöpfter Tonfall klang wie der, den eine Mutter für ihre unartigen Kinder verwendet. Severus hörte dies und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Wenn du dich wie ein schmollender Schuljunge aufführst, Severus, dann werde ich dich so behandeln" warnte Albus, der die erstaunliche Fähigkeit besaß, direkt in die Gedanken anderer sehen zu können.

Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl im Magen verlagerte Severus sein Gewicht auf seinen anderen Fuß und versuchte seinen Geist zu leeren. Er erwartete nie ernsthaft gegen Dumbledore ein Duell in Legilimentik zu gewinnen – etwas an dem Mann machte einen unglaublich offen. Vielleicht war es dieses verdammte Funkeln – da war es schon wieder, als ob der Mann seine Gedanken amüsant fand, ihn amüsant fand! Das war eine Beleidigung gegen den ganzen Slytherin-Kern seiner Existenz!

„Oh, Severus" sagte Albus und gluckste leise. „Das muss aufhören."

„Was?", rief er.

Dumbledore schaute ihn nur an und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich Snape ein wenig beschämt, was ihn endlos wurmte.

„Harry ist nicht James", sagte Dumbledore deutlich.

„Er hätte mich beinahe getäuscht", murmelte Snape.

„Du täuschst dich selbst" sagte der Schulleiter. „Du wirst keinen Frieden für deine schmerzlichen Erinnerungen finden, indem du Harry tyrannisierst. Es wäre viel besser, wenn du dich mit dem Jungen anfreundest-"

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", unterbrach Severus mit herausquellenden Augen.

„Ich glaube zu dieser Frage haben sich bereits einige Parteien geäußert" antwortete Albus ernst, „aber was diese Sache betrifft kann ich dir versichern, dass ich komplett bei Verstand bin... denke ich."

„Ich werde mich mit dem Jungen nicht anfreunden!" schnappte Severus.

„Nein?", sagte Dumbledore, während er seine Fingerkuppen aufeinander legte und sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Seine hellblauen Augen waren intensiv auf Snapes gerichtet.

„Nein!" rief Severus entschlossen.

Dumbledore machte ein vages Geräusch in der Kehle.

„Nein" sagte Snape wieder, jedoch klang er ein wenig unsicher.

Ein weiteres vages Geräusch und eine leichte Drehung des Kopfes. Snape begann, verzweifelt zu werden.

„Ich hasse den Jungen!"

„Tsk!", sagte Dumbledore. „Du kennst den Jungen nicht!"

„Ich weiß, ich hasse ihn. Er ist genau wie sein-"

„Er ist _nicht_ genau wie sein Vater, aber! Du kannst das gar nicht wissen, weil _du den Jungen nicht kennst._"

„Und ich habe kein Interesse daran" schnarrte Snape. Er fragte sich, ob er das Fenster erreichen konnte, wenn er rannte – außer natürlich der alte Spinner hatte die Fenster zugenagelt.

„Nein?", fragte Dumbledore wieder, diesmal mit einer winzigen Portion Neugier.

„_Nein_!" sagte Snape und zuckte zusammen.

„Wie du wünschst" sagte Dumbledore ruhig und wartete.

„Ich wünsche es!", rief Snape wütend.

„Was wünschst du?"

„Zu gehen!"

„Wie du wünschst. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, für eine Stunde nach dem Mittagessen auf Harry aufzupassen? Ich fürchte, ich bin schrecklich beschäftigt."

„Ja ja, sicher!" zischte Severus. Er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich die Flucht ergreifen.

„Gut, gut. Ich entschuldige mich, deine Zeit beansprucht zu haben."

„Uh", sagte Severus. Nun war er komplett verwirrt. Dumbledore entschuldigte sich? Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich verdattert zum Gehen um.

„Oh, nur eines noch, Severus" rief Dumbledore fröhlich. Snape hielt mitten in der Bewegung nach dem Türgriff inne. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse aus gefälliger Zufriedenheit und wandte sich zurück, um zu sehen, wie sich zwei stahlgraue, stechende Augen in die seinen bohrten.

„Eine harsche Bewegung oder Bemerkung zu Harry und die Konsequenzen werden mehr als schrecklich sein. Lausche meinen Worten aufmerksam, Severus, da ich in Bezug auf dieses Thema nicht ‚herumalbere'. Verletze den Jungen, und ich werde dich verletzen. Verstanden?"

Severus nickte wortlos.

„Gut" Dumbledore lächelte gutmütig. „Hab eine schöne Zeit heute Nachmittag!"

Und Severus Snape ging. Ungefähr drei Stufen weiter unter im Korridor, fing er an zu brüllen.

* * *

„...Und dann bin ich umgedreht und bin zurück Richtung Opa gerast, richtig schnell und Opa hat gelacht, aber Mrs McGonagall ist zur Seite gesprungen und Madame Hooch ist auf und ab gehüpft, richtig begeistert und-"

„Harry" unterbrach Mrs Figg.

„Ja, Mrs Figg?"

„Ich nehme an, du fliegst gern?"

„Ja! Es ist großartig! Ich kann-"

„Gut, gut, aber denkst du, du könntest mich zu Duh- Großvater bringen, damit ich ihn sprechen kann?"

„Oh, okay." Harry sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus. Sie standen im Foyer und Mrs Figg, die zur Abwechslung mal wieder eine Robe trug, anstatt dieser grauenhaft unbequemen und engen Muggel-Kleider, bemerkte anerkennend Harrys Klamotten- und Verhaltensänderung.

„Ich bin auch hier, um dich zu sehen, Harry, aber ich muss erst mit Großvater über etwas sehr wichtiges sprechen", erklärte sie. Ihre Worte glätteten die Falten auf seiner Stirn.

„Okay" Harry lächelte. „Er ist in seinem Büro. Er hat mich geschickt, um an die Tür zu gehen." Er hob die Brust, und fühlte sich offensichtlich sehr wichtig. Mrs Figg versteckte ihr Lächeln und schnitt dann eine Grimasse, als sie begannen, die Treppe hochzusteigen, die zu einer anderen Treppe führte, die, wie sie sich jetzt erinnerte, zu einer weiteren Treppe führte. _Verdammt,_ _was für eine verfluchte Schule._

Einige Zeit später erreichten sie den Wasserspeier, der Dumbledores Büro bewachte. Sofort als der Wasserspeier Harry erblickte, zwinkerte er und hüpfte zur Seite. Im selben Moment öffnete Dumbledore die Bürotür, um von oben auf sie herunter zu blicken.

„Ich habe schon begonnen mich zu fragen, was dich aufgehalten hat" sagte er. Seine Gestalt wurde von dem Licht im Zimmer hinter ihm erleuchtet.

Im Flüsterton murmelte Mrs Figg etwas, das unverzeihlich gewesen wäre, hätte Harry sie verstanden. Klein-Harry jedoch sah ein wenig bedrückt aus wegen der Verspätung.

„Was bringt dich zu mir, Arabella?" fragte Dumbledore höflich und bat ihr einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an. Sie setzte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer, bevor sie ihn mit einem Blick durchbohrte, mit dem man Farbe abblättern könnte.

„Wie lange genau hast du geplant zu warten?"

„Warten?"

„Bis du das Ministerium informierst!", schnappte Mrs Figg.

„Oh, das" sagte Albus, als wäre es etwas, das ihm gerade entfallen war.

„Ja, das!" Mrs Figg warf ihm einen bitterbösen, verärgerten Blick zu.

„Möchtest du Tee?"

„_Albus_! Der Minister kommt – heute! Er ist vor Wut an die Decke gesprungen, als er es gehört hat! Dumbledore, du Narr!"

„Jetzt Arabella" protestierte der soeben beschimpfte Mann sanft.

„Er wird Harry wegbringen! Idiot!", bellte Mrs Figg. Sie sah nun wirklich sehr wütend aus.

Vom Fensterplatz war ein leiser Schluchzer zu vernehmen. Beide Erwachsenen drehten sich um und sahen einen überaus verängstigen Harry.

„Ich wusste das ist es, warum du gekommen bist!" weinte Harry. „Ich werde weggeholt!"

Dumbledore blickte zu Mrs Figg und dann zurück zu Harry, bevor er deutlich sprach:

„Nein, Harry. Ich werde es nicht erlauben, dass man dich wegbringt."

Mrs Figgs Lippen verzogen sich und sie gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich. Es war klar, dass sie glaubte, Dumbledore mache dem Jungen falsche Hoffnungen. Harry hörte und verstand sie.

„Du hast es versprochen!" Harry fühlte sich verraten. „Du hast es versprochen! Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben, du hast gesagt: ‚Niemals nie nie'!"

Albus Dumbledore ging zügig zu Harry herüber und kniete sich vor den kleinen Jungen. Er umfasste Harrys Schultern, sah ihm in die Augen und sprach mit all seinem Herzen.

„Harry, ich schwöre dir, mein Versprechen steht, und es wird nicht gebrochen. Der Minister wird dich nicht von mir wegholen können. Ich werde das niemals, _nie_ erlauben. Glaubst du mir?"

Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen tränten und er hatte furchtbare Angst, dass er zu den Dursleys zurück musste. Wieder dorthin zurück, wo her unerwünscht und unglücklich war, in einem Schrank lebte, Klamotten aus zweiter Hand trug und vor allem, nicht geliebt wurde.

„Harry" flüsterte Dumbledore mit einer Träne im Auge. Was auch immer er in Harrys Augen sah, tat ihm weh. „Ich liebe dich, Kind."

Einen Moment lang herrschte angespanntes Schweigen. Dann atmete Harry tief durch, um seine Tränen zu schlucken. „Bitte, lass sie mich nicht fortbringen, Opa."

„Niemals in einer Millionen Jahren, Harry" sagte Dumbledore mit leuchtenden Augen. Sein Gesicht hatte einen entschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen.

Auf Harrys Gesicht zeigte ein zögerndes, kleines Lächeln und für Dumbledore war es der herrlichste Sonnenstrahl auf der Welt. Der alte Mann hob die Hand, um ihm eine Träne wegzuwischen und Harry flog in seine Arme.

„Oh, danke Großvater, danke, danke!" sagte Klein Harry Potter. Er glaubte noch immer, dass jedes Glück ein Gefallen und kein Geschenk war. Liebe und Freude waren etwas völlig neues für ihn.

„Shhh, mein lieber Junge, du brachst dich nicht zu bedanken. Bin ich nicht dein Großvater?" Während er das sagte, ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Natürlich!", flüsterte er aufgeregt. „Harry, wie wäre es, wenn du mein richtiger Enkel werden würdest?"

Harry hob neugierig seinen Kopf. „Bin ich das nicht schon?", fragte er.

„Ja, ja, aber ich meine sowohl namentlich, als auch urkundlich?"

„Oh, nein, Albus" sagte Mrs Figg. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

„Nicht in diesem Fall, nein", sagte Dumbledore. Er stand auf und fragte sich, ob mit seinem Schnurrbart heute etwas nicht stimmte, etwas, dass ihn seltsamer als sonst aussehen ließ.

„Ich versteh nicht" sagte Harry.

„Würdest du gerne adoptiert werden, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore sehr ernst, obwohl er breit grinste.

„Adoptiert?", sagte Harry und sah beunruhigt aus. „Von wen?

„Von wem" korrigierte Mrs Figg und klang dabei erstaunlich ähnlich wie Mrs McGonagall.

„Von mir natürlich!", lachte Albus. „An wen hast du denn gedacht?"

„Du? Du willst mich adoptieren?", fragte Harry.

„Wenn du..." Dumbledore hielt inne. „Denkst du das ist eine gute Idee?"

„Ich denke, das ist eine wundervolle Idee!", rief Harry. Er sprang auf Dumbledores Schoß, als der Schulleiter seinen Platz einnahm. „Kannst du das?"

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich es nicht kann" strahlte Dumbledore.

„Dumbledore" sagte Mrs Figg sauer. „Das Ministerium wird dir nie erlauben den Jungen-der-lebt zu adoptieren."

„Oh doch, das werden sie", widersprach Dumbledore ruhig.

„Oh nein, sie-" Figg machte eine Pause. „Dumbledore, er ist-"

„Und **ich** bin _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_."

Das Wortgefecht war beendet. Mrs Figg, die Ex-Aurorin, kam nach stiller Überlegung zu dem Schluss, dass Dumbledore recht hatte: Das Ministerium würde dem mächtigsten guten Zauberer auf der Welt nicht verwehren, einen kleinen Jungen zu adoptieren. Vor allem wenn Dumbledore _das_ tat, würde sich der Minister vor Angst in die Hose machen.

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen." sagte sie nach einiger Zeit leise. „Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Glück auf Erden. Vergiss nicht, mir zu schreiben, Harry Potter-Dumbledore."

„Müssen Sie schon gehen?", fragte Harry traurig.

„Ich muss, der Minister könnte jeden Augenblick eintreffen und ich darf nicht gesehen werden, wie ich euch ‚vorgewarnt' habe."

„Ich verstehe, Arabella" sagte Dumbledore nickend. Seine blauen Augen funkelten, als er sie anlächelte. „Vielen Dank."

„Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen, wenn du nur den Minister informiert hättest" murmelte sie leise. Ihre Laune sank bei dem Gedanken diese ganzen Treppen wieder runter laufen zu müssen.

„Erlaube Fawkes" bot Dumbledore ihr höflich an. Mit großer Erleichterung mied Mrs Figg die Treppen und verschwand stattdessen in einer spektakulären Feuerflamme.

„Ich nehme an, er tat das um dich zu beeindrucken" sagte Dumbledore und sah herunter zu einem schwer beeindruckten Harry.

„Wird sie sich verbrennen?", fragte ein besorgter Harry.

„Nein" sagte Dumbledore überzeugt.

„Werde ich wirklich deinen Namen bekommen?"

„Du kannst meinen Namen annehmen, wenn du es wünschst."

„Ich wünsche es!", sagte Harry glücklich und seine Worte erinnerten Dumbledore sofort an jemand anderen.

„Ah" sagte der weise Mann. „Ich habe heute Nachmittag viel zu tun, Harry. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn einer der anderen Lehrer auf dich aufpasst?"

Harry dachte darüber nach. „Ich komme zum Tee wieder zu dir zurück?"

„Oh, sicher!", sagte Dumbledore. „Es ist nur für den Nachmittag, Harry."

Harry nickte feierlich seine Zustimmung, gerade als Dumbledores Bürotür aufgerissen wurde.

„Hallo, Severus" sagte Dumbledore ohne aufzublicken. Harrys Gesicht war das Abbild seines bevorstehenden Schicksals - er war _solch_ ein schlauer Junge. „Es gab eine kleine Planänderung-"

* * *

Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister und Träger eines Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse, war außer Atem. (Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: sein Orden des Merlin kam mit dem Amt des Ministers, außer natürlich man hatte bereits einen – wie _Dumbledore_). Er war verärgert und aus der Puste, jedoch sicherlich nicht in der Lage Häuser umzupusten. Es hatte gerade begonnen zu regnen - dicker schwerer Regen aus Sommergewittern. Zu allem Überfluss donnerte es. Wenn es etwas gab, was Fudge mehr Angst einjagte als Du-weißt-schon-wer und Muggel-Clowns, dann waren es Gewitter.

Die Wolken, graue und schwarze Furien, zogen über seinem Kopf hinweg. Regen prasselte in einem Winkel herunter, der dazu bestimmt war, in jede mögliche Lücke seines sogenannten wasserdichten Umhangs einzudringen und trotz seiner besten Versuche einen Wasserabweisenden Zauber zustande zu bringen, war er tief durchnässt. Ein Donnerschlag teilte den Himmel und der Minister rettete sich unbeholfen unter einen Baum. Ein gezackter Blitz entflammte über dem Verbotenen Wald und etwas raschelte in den Blättern über ihm...

Es gab noch nie einen unglücklicheren Zauberminister.

Als er endlich die Großen Türen von Hogwarts erreichte, nachdem er die letzten Meter in gebückten Sprint zurückgelegt hatte, sah er ziemlich heruntergekommen aus. Er stand triefnass und deprimiert in der Eingangshalle. Er war wütend auf Dumbledore und wünschte sich, er hätte daran gedacht einen Floh-Zugang zu beantragen (der nur für VIPs und in Notfällen genehmigt war).

Ein Wärme-Zauber war ineffektiv und ein Trocken-Zauber hatte keine Chance gegen seinen Berg von durchnässter Kleidung. Er sah sich nach jemandem um, an dem er seinen Unmut auslassen konnte: in der Ferne schritt jemand mit einem schwebenden Stapel Bücher neben sich durch einen schlecht beleuchteten Korridor.

„Sie da!", rief er. Als die Person sich umdrehte, erkannte er, dass er auf die hochnäsige stellvertretende Schulleiterin mit der scharfen Zunge zeigte. „Sagen Sie Dumbledore, dass ich gekommen bin, um ihn zu sprechen."

„Der Schulleiter erwartet Sie" antwortete Professor McGonagall gelassen. „Sie können direkt nach oben gehen." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort oder eine weitere Geste schwebte sie davon.

„Der Schulleiter erwartet Sie" ahmte er sie spöttisch und genervt nach, seine üblich umgängliche Art fehlend.

Er brauchte eine halbe Stunde, um die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro hochzusteigen. Seine Klamotten trockneten ihm mühsam auf der Haut und er konnte spüren, wie sich seine Zehen kringelten wie getrocknete Datteln. Sein Haar war kraus. „Oh, wenn ich in Dumbledore Büro komme-" drohte er flüsternd „Oh Junge, er wird das bereuen, oh ja..."

* * *

_Eine halbe Stunde früher: Pragmon Pope Rechtsanwälte Seit 312 v.Chr._

„Dumbledore, alter Freund! Nun, das ist eine angenehme Überraschung!"

„Hallo, Theoros Pragmon" grüßte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Geschäftlich oder Privat, alter Knabe?"

„Ich fürchte, der Grund meines Anrufs ist geschäftlich."

„Ah, ja, uh-hm, natürlich, einen Moment." Theoros Pragmons runzliger Kopf verschwand aus dem Feuer. Der alte Mann wandelte schon solange auf dieser Erde, dass die meisten Leute sich daran erinnerten ihre Großeltern von ihm erzählen zu hören. Albus kannte ihn natürlich auch schon länger.

Es waren einige verwirrte Stimmen aus dem Feuer zu hören. Es schien, als ob einer von Pragmons jüngeren Enkeln gegen die plötzliche und unerklärte Absage der Nachmittagstermine protestierte.

Theoros erster und einziger Sohn, Dikastes Pragmon, unterbrach die Proteste seines fünften Sohnes. Seine tiefe Stimme, die Geduld und Weisheit verbreitete, konnte vernommen werden. Offensichtlich musste die berühmte Diplomatie der _Pragmon__ Popes_ noch an diesen jungen, ungestümen Neuling weitergegeben werden.

Das _Pragmon__ Pope Rechtsanwälte _war ein sehr altes Unternehmen mit einem exzellenten Ruf. Um sich ihre Dienste leisten zu können, brauchte man viel Vermögen und soziales Ansehen. Dumbledore besaß beide dieser erforderlichen Voraussetzungen, hatte es jedoch nicht nötig diese in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Vor langer Zeit hatte Theoros Pragmon einige unkluge Geschäftsentscheidungen getroffen, nachdem er nach dem Tod seines Vaters plötzlich und unerwartet Kontrolle über das Familienunternehmen erhielt. (Sein Vater starb einen natürlichen Tod - reiche und mächtige Anwälte wurden selten ermordet – es galt als unprofessionell)

Nur dank Dumbledore blieb der Betrieb und die Ehre des Familiennamens intakt. Theoros stand nun wieder fest auf der guten Seite und es gab eine unausgesprochene Vereinbarung, dass Dumbledore und jeder Erbe, den er jemals hervorbringen würde, die Dienste der _Pragmon__ Pope Rechtsanwälte_ beanspruchen konnte, wenn er sie benötigt.

Theoros und sein Sohn Dikastes und dessen ältester Sohn Trygaius (und eines Tages _dessen_ ältester Sohn) waren sich alle still und respektvoll dieser unausgesprochenen Abmachung bewusst. Die Einigung funktionierte in beiden Richtungen: Jedes Projekt, das von dem großen Albus Dumbledore unterstützt wird, profitierte gewaltig von dem Ansehen, den das vereinte. Egal wie geheim seine Aufträge waren – Dumbledore ließ gelegentlich die Information der Zusammenarbeit mit _Pragmon_ durchsickern, als unerwähnte Belohnung dafür, dass sie Aufgaben für ihn erledigten, ohne einen Schimmer zu haben, worum es geht.

Ja, es war vielleicht verwirrend, doch Albus Dumbledore hatte mehrere dieser _Vereinbarungen _innerhalb der Magischen und Nicht-Magischen Gesellschaft: Sie waren der Schlüssel zu seiner Macht und seinem riesigen Netzwerk von Informanten, obwohl er das nicht ganz so sah.

„In Ordnung!" sagte Theoros. Sein Kopf erschien wieder in den grünen Flammen. „Ich bin sofort da."

„Exzellent" strahlte Dumbledore. „Meinen Dank."

* * *

„Was werden wir machen, Mr. Snape?", fragte Harry schnaufend, als er versuchte mit den schnellen Schritten des Mannes mitzuhalten.

„Machen?", erklang die knurrende Antwort, „Ich sag dir, was ich machen werde. Ich werde dich von der Spitze des Astronomieturms werfen, wenn du nicht aufhörst kindische Fragen zu stellen!"

Harry kicherte. „Sie sind lustig." Er lächelte zu dem überraschten Gesicht über ihm hoch. Snape sah angewidert aus. „Schwachkopf" murmelte er leise. Harry hörte es nicht; sie hatten gerade einen Raum betreten, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Es sah mehr nach einer Höhle aus: dunkel und düster, aber mit den faszinierernsten Dingen im Inneren. Tische mit leeren Holzhockern füllten mehr als die Hälfte des Platzes. Riesige schwarze Kochtöpfe standen auf jedem Arbeitsplatz und Reagenzgläser und Flaschen voller seltsamer und leicht ekliger Dinge standen in wackligen Regalen, die die Wände säumten. Es war das Lieblingsversteck eines jeden kleinen Jungen. Mit Schatten, in denen man sich verstecken konnte und schmuddlig aussehenden Substanzen in Töpfen – ein Platz an dem man Kämpfe fechten und Zaubertränke zubereiten konnte, um die Welt vor Mr. Hyde zu retten. Als ein weiteres Plus, und es war ein großes Plus, konnte er, wenn er hungrig wurde, Mr. Snape mit seinen Kuchen helfen. Harry liebte Kuchen; er hatte in der letzten Woche hier mehr davon gegessen als in den letzten sechs Jahren bei den Dursleys, was allerdings nicht hieß, dass er hier verzogen wurde mit Süßigkeiten.

„Ich habe einen Zaubertrank zu brauen" sagte Snape mit gekräuselten Lippen. „Du wirst dieses Klassenzimmer nicht verlassen und dich selbst unterhalten, leise! Verstanden, Welpe?"

„Ja, Sir!" sagte Harry, der bereits an das fürchterliche Gefecht dachte, das er gegen den riesigen feuerspeienden Drachen kämpfen wird, der momentan im hinteren Teil der Höhle lebte.

Einige Zeit später hatte Harry bereits vergessen leise zu sein und veranstaltete gerade ein ziemliches Tohuwabohu, indem er Kessel und Tische umstieß, als gegen seinen Drachen mit dem Bein eines kaputten Stuhls kämpfte.

„Zurück! Zurück sagte ich!" brüllte er und schwang sein langes, unhandliches Schwert. Es ertönte ein überdurchschnittlich lautes Krachen, als er ein wackliges Regal traf und es umfiel. Sechs Flaschen voller Zaubertrank-Zutaten zerbarsten, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen und sich die Luft mit ungesunden Dämpfen und seltsamen Farben füllte. Mehrere Explosionen folgten, als sich die Zutaten vermischten und neue, übler riechende Verbindungen entstanden. Harry, der sich zuerst erschrocken hatte, entschied es war die Heimtückische Hexe, die für Ablenkung gesorgt hatte, damit der purpurrote Drache ihn fressen konnte. Er fing wieder ernsthaft an, sein Schwert zu schwingen, „Niemals! Du wirst mich nie besiegen! Hörst du, niemals!" rief er, um den Siegesschrei eines edlen Ritters bestmöglichst nachzuahmen, als er plötzlich von den Füßen gehoben wurde und frei über dem Boden hing. Er sah auf und blickte überrascht in Mr. Snapes purpurrotes Gesicht. „Hallo, Sir." Er lächelte gewinnend, während ihm eine leise Stimme in ihm sagte, dass er das Regal vielleicht nicht hätte zerbrechen sollen.

„Ich _sir_ dich gleich!" zischte Snape und sah bedenklich wütend aus. Für Harry sah es eher so aus, als hätte er sich verschluckt.

„Wasser hilft" sagte er freundlich.

„Das _weiß_ ich" schnappte Snape. Er dachte, Harry würde von dem Gemisch aus Zaubertränken sprechen, die den Boden des Klassenzimmers bedeckten: Er packte den Jungen fester am Kragen, doch plötzlich hallte bedrohlich eine Stimme durch seinen Kopf. _Eine harsche Bewegung... nur eine harsche Bewegung oder Bemerkung zu Harry... Verletze den Jungen und ich werde dich verletzen. _Er setzte Harry vorsichtig ab. „Verdammt!"

* * *

Cornelius Fudge schlug die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro auf. Er konnte innen das Gemurmel von Stimmen vernehmen und hatte große Freude an der Tatsache, dass er als Zaubereiminister der Person oder den Personen rechtsmäßig befehlen konnte, zu gehen.

„Guten Tag, Cornelius" sagte Dumbledore ohne auch nur in seine Richtung zu blicken. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, aber neben ihm, neben ihm saß Theoros Pragmon!

„Dumbledore, Sie und ich müssen uns unterhalten – allein" sagte Fudge und versuchte selbstsicher dreinzublicken, obwohl er wusste, dass er unordentlich, nass und ungekämmt aussah.

„Sir Dumbledore hat um meine Anwesenheit gebeten" sagte Pragmon, dessen fesch gebügelter Umhang aus das-Beste-was-es-gibt Material nur als scharfer Kontrast zu Fudges Umhang diente.

„Dann kann _Sir Dumbledore_ Ihren auch sagen, wieder zu gehen!", sagte Fudge grob. Sein Tag war nicht gut verlaufen und jetzt musste der Idiot auch noch Dumbledores Ritterwürde ins Spiel bringen.

„Wir sprachen gerade über Harry" unterbrach Dumbledore ruhig. Er beobachtete mit höflichem Interesse Fudges Reaktion.

„Harry Potter!" rief der Minister.

„Ja" sagte Dumbledore „Ich werde ihn adoptieren."

Fudge lachte.

Das war ein Fehler.

Fünf Minuten später war er nie mehr überzeugt, dass es eine gute Idee war, wenn Dumbledore den Jungen-der-lebt adoptierte. Tatsächlich war es eine _fabelhafte_ Idee und während er dem Anwalt und Dumbledore half, die Adoptionsurkunde aufzusetzen, konnte er sich kaum stoppen zu erwähnen, was für eine fantastische Idee das war.

* * *

_Während dem Abendessen in Hogwarts_

Der Lehrertisch war voll besetzt, belebt und laut vom Geschwätz und Gespräch der Professoren, die mit ein wenig Beklommenheit den Anfang der letzten Woche ihrer Freiheit entgegensahen. Ein kleiner Junge mit rabenschwarzem Haar und leuchtend grünen Augen, der vor kurzem gelernt hatte, dass Sprechen nicht mit Verbannung in den Schrank oder ausgelassenen Mahlzeiten bestraft wurde, ließ sich gerade bei der leicht amüsierten stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, über seine Tagesaktivitäten aus...

„Mr. Snape unterrichtet Kochen" sagte Harry munter. Mrs McGonagall sah ihn mit zuckenden Lippen an. „Ich hab ihm ein bisschen geholfen. Wir haben einen Hexenkuchen gemacht!"

„Einen Hexenkuchen?", fragte sie.

„Weil da sind alle möglichen Eidechsenstücke und viel Unkraut drin, und ich hab Mr. Snape daran erinnert, Geschmack rein zu tun, weil man in einen Kuchen Geschmack reintun muss. Er hat okay gesagt, du machst deinen eigenen Hexenkuchen und ich mache meinen und das habe ich dann gemacht. Hier ist er, ich hab ihn für dich gemacht, weil du eine Hexe bist und lieb bist!"

Mrs McGonagall nahm das Geschenk, das ihr angeboten wurde und versuchte so auszusehen, als ob sie es appetitlich fand. Es war in ein gläsernes Gefäß gegossen worden, aber wenn man es für einen Moment stehen ließ, sah es so aus, als klettere es langsam über den Rand. Sie stellte sicher, dass sie den Deckel fest zuschraubte.

„Siehst du, Severus, es war gar nicht so schlimm" sagte Dumbledore weiter unten am Tisch. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten über dem Rand seiner Brillengläser. Sein Zaubertrank-Spezialist schenkte ihm einen Blick der Bände sprach. „Vermutlich hattest du heute mehr Spaß mit Harry, als du selbst weißt."

„Vermutlich" knurrte Snape, während die Ärmel seiner Robe noch immer qualmten.

* * *

Mr. Theoros Pragmon von _Pragmon__ Pope Rechtsanwälte _schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, während er seinen Kakao vor dem Zubettgehen schlürfte (ein etwas würzigeres Rezept, als das von Sir Dumbledore) und über die Ereignisse des Tages nachdachte. Nur Albus Dumbledore konnte solch einen abrupten Herzenswandel in einem Menschen bewirken, dessen Selbstbewusstsein so aufgebläht war. Nur Dumbledore konnte soetwas mit wenigen ruhigen und gleichzeitig unglaublich bedrohlichen Worten zustande bringen und den Mann trotzdem als Verbündeten wegschicken. Doch es schien, als würde es einen weiteren Dumbledore geben – nicht ganz das Original, aber sicherlich ähnlich genug – da Harry Potter gewiss die Herzen der Menschen, die ihm begegnen, stark beeinflusste. Das war die Natur derer, mit den Funkelnden Augen. 


	10. Kapitel Zehn: Butterbier Schaum

Disclaimer:

Alles, was nicht Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling ist, gehört Quillitch und ihrer Fanfic „Hand-me-down Clothes". Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung. Mir gehört absolut gar nichts.

Anmerkung:

Vorsicht vor vielen fiesen Tippfehlern! Ist nicht beta-gelesen und muss wohl noch mal überarbeitet werden, aber dafür endlich fertig! Kapitel 11 übersetz ich nächste Woche... denke ich... hoffe ich...!

* * *

**Kapitel Zeh****n: Butterbier-Schaum**

„Denkst du, es wird ihm gefallen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Minerva McGonagall, während sie ihren Kopf in einen großen blauen Kleiderschrank steckte. „Aber es ist sicherlich besser, als am Fuß deines Bettes zu schlafen."

„Wenn du gesehen hättest, wo er zuvor geschlafen hat...", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem kurzen Aufblitzen von Zorn in den Augen. Minerva McGonagall sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Wie schlimm war es, Albus?", fragte sie.

„Sein Schlafzimmer war ein Schrank", beschrieb Dumbledore und presste seine Lippen zusammen.

„Warum hast du nicht eher na-" McGonagall stoppte inmitten des verärgerten Satzes.

„Warum ich nicht eher nach ihm gesehen habe?", beendete Dumbledore für sie. Verbitterung war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Weil ich ein blinder alter Narr bin. Ich dachte nur an seinen Schutz vor den Todessern. Ich habe ihn nicht vor Schaden durch seine Familie bewahrt."

„Sie haben doch nicht..." Minerva sah entsetzt aus.

„Nein... gelegentliche Grobheiten, aber ... nein, nein, nicht was du denkst."

„Merlin sei Dank!" Die Professorin für Verwandlung atmete erleichtert auf. „Albus, ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Du bist nicht für die Taten seiner Muggel-Verwandten verantwortlich."

„Ich hätte ein Auge auf ihn werfen sollen! Ich war der Einzige, der das konnte!"

„Das stimmt nicht, und du weißt es! Du konntest es nicht wissen, du wusstest es nicht und es ist Vergangenheit. Was du Harry jetzt bietest, zählt. Was er braucht, ist eine Familie, Liebe und Verständnis." Sie sprach fest und ungewöhnlich leidenschaftlich.

„Du hast natürlich Recht", sagte Albus nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens. „Und ich bin dir wiedereinmal zu Dank verpflichtet, weil du mir den Weg geleuchtet und meine Augen für die Wahrheit dieser Angelegenheit geöffnet hast."

„Nun", sagte Minerva, „man muss zugeben, dass dein Ansehen ohne mich nicht ganz so gut wäre."

„Wie bescheiden, meine Liebe", lächelte Albus.

„Ich spreche nichts als die Wahrheit", antwortete sie und ihre Lippen zuckten nach oben in die kleinste Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Halt dich ran", murmelte Dumbledore, gerade als sie eine Tür am anderen Ende des Korridors zuknallen hörten. Dann ertönte ein spektakuläres Krachen, das unheilvoll den Korridor entlang hallte. Es klang so, als wäre Dumbledores extrem wertvolle Ming-Vase gerade zu einer sprichwörtlich unbezahlbaren Antiquität geworden.

„Ups", sagte die Stimme eines Jungen. „Entschuldigung, Mr Dippy, das war der Luftzug von Großvaters offenem Bürofenster."

„Dip_pit_", antwortete eine gedämpfte, ein wenig verärgerte Stimme. „Wenn du jetzt meinen Rahmen aus den Scherben lösen würdest..."

„Kann ich nicht", sagte Harry besorgt. „Fawkes ist da irgendwo drin. Ich will ihn nicht zerquetschen."

„Ruf einen Hauself", murmelte die betagte Stimme von Schulleiter Dippit.

„Peggy war bei mir", sagte Harry und klang nun sehr schuldbewusst. „Ich glaube sie ist das zappelnde Ding unter dem Teppichvorleger.

„Zappelndes Ding?", sagte Dippit beunruhigt. „Das ist kein Hauself, Junge. Ist das eine Schlange? Meine Vena, das ist eine Schlange, Hilfe! Zu Hiiiiilfe!"

„Das ist keine Schlange, Mr. Dip Peat, das ist Großvaters kriechende Kletterpflanze."

„Kriechende Kletterpflanze! Du weißt, was diese Dinger mit Portraits anstellen, oder Junge? Weißt du das! Sie zerren an dir und reißen dich auf, essen dich, zerfressen dich – Ich werde sterben!"

„Sie sind schon tot", bemerkte Harry hilfsbereit. „Warten Sie, ich denke ich kann mir die Pflanze packen." Ein Rascheln war zu hören und dann ein sehr spitzes und grelles Kreischen.

„Ups", sagte Harry wieder. „T'schuldigung, Fawkes."

„Hiiilfe!", rief Direktor Dippit panisch. „Etwas kitzelt mein Knie!"

Lautes Knarren war zu hören und ein paar ungesund klingende Knirsch-Geräusche.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns zur Party dazugesellen", sagte Dumbledore zu seiner Stellvertreterin. Sie blickte ihn scharf an.

„Du hast ihn adoptiert", erinnerte sie ihn. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich eingeladen bin!"

„Du brauchst keine Einladung", sagte Dumbledore. „Du gehörst zur Familie."

„Ich bin gerührt", antwortete sie trocken. „Nun geh schon deinen Enkel retten, bevor die Mauern von Hogwarts um uns zusammenstürzen."

„Und wohin gehst du?", fragte er.

„Weg", sagte sie kurz und bündig, und verschwand durchs Floh.

Dumbledore murrte leise etwas. Es klang verdächtig unschmeichelhaft.

„Harry James Potter-Dumbledore", sagte er unheilvoll, als er in den Korridor trat. „Was hast du angestellt?" und hatte die Genugtuung einen sehr nervös aussehenden Harry zu sehen, der praktisch aus seiner Haut hüpfte. „Meine Vase!", rief er, als er die Bruchstücke erblickte. Er neigte seinen Kopf um 90 Grad um besser sehen zu können, was unter den Scherben lag. Es sah aus, als würde Sir Urchfonts Rüstung versuchen, sich selbst wieder zusammenzusetzen und hatte dabei leider einen deutlich zerzausten Fawkes in seinem Brustteil eingesperrt. Dumbledore blickte den kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen an, der über dem Haufen stand.

„Hi Großvater", sagte Harry und zeigte sein bestes, liebenswürdige Ich-bin-zumindest-solange-unschuldig-bis-ich-für-schuldig-befunden-wurde Lächeln.

Sein Großvater hob eine buschig-weiße Augenbraue und Stille trat ein, als er nach den angemessensten Worten suchte. Ihm fiel nichts ein, also begann er zu lachen – ein tiefes, belustigtest Grollen. Harry sah ein bisschen besorgt aus.

„Großvater?", fragte er und stand unsicher auf einem Bein.

„Komm her, Harry", sagte sein Großvater und winkte ihn zu sich. Harry hopste über seinen selbstgebauten Hindernis-Parcours, um neben dem alten Mann zu stehen. „Versuche daraus keine Gewohnheit zu machen, Harry", sagte Dumbledore und mit einem großen Schwung seiner Arme brachte er alles im Korridor wieder in Ordnung.

„Hier entlang, werter Herr", rief er fröhlich, als er sich umdrehte und die Diele hinunterging. Ein kleiner Junge mit vor Ehrfurcht offenem Mund folgte ihm gehorsam. Sie hielten vor einer der vielen Türen von Großvater an – dieses Zimmer kannte Harry nicht. Die Tür war erst vor Kurzem poliert worden – der runde Türgriff reflektierte ein verzerrtes Bild von Harrys Nase.

„Willkommen", rief sein Großvater, „in deinem neuen Kinderzimmer!" Und die Tür, die anscheinend das Drehbuch gelesen hatte, schwang ohne jede Berührung auf.

Das erste, was Harry auffiel, war das Farbschema. Das Himmelbett in der Mitte des Raumes (etwas bescheidener in der Größe als Dumbledores) hatte hellblaue Überzüge und dunklere Vorhänge. Auf den riesigen, rubinroten Teppichvorlegern, die den polierten Fußboden bedeckten, waren gigantisch große Löwen, die gegen unsichtbare Feinde kämpften, abgebildet. Die Tapete war ein erfrischendes Grün in dem eine Gruppe Sucher hinter ihren Schnatzen herjagten.

„Sieh nach oben!", deutete Dumbledore, der vor Vorfreude leuchtete. Harry richtete seinen Blick himmelwärts zur hohen Decke und war überrascht, einen blauen Sommerhimmel voller dicker, träger Wolken zu sehen. Ein Spielzeugflugzeug samt wirbelnder Propellern sauste vorbei, brummte hektisch, als es durch eine Wolke flog und zog zwei Wolkenstreifen hinter sich her.

Dumbledore hatte zumindest davor haltgemacht, die Möbel zu dekorieren; ein Kleiderschrank und eine Kommode enthielten Harrys Kleidung. Eine große, bemalte Kiste befand sich am Ende des Bettes und der Nachtschrank stand auf langen, dürren Beinchen – nicht unähnlich denen eines Vogels – mit einer rundlichen, glatten Lampe, die darauf schwebte wie das Ei eines Drachens.

Harry tapste langsam durch das Zimmer - so als würde er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Seine Füße trugen ihn zum Fenster am anderen Ende des Raumes, das – typisch für Hogwarts Fenster – hoch und breit war, mit einer großen Fensterscheibe, die viel August-Sonnenschein in den Raum warf. Auf dem breiten Fenstersims lag ein großes, dickes Kissen zum Draufsetzen. Man konnte den Waldrand sehen und der exzellente Blick auf das Quidditch-Feld würde einen hervorragenden Grund bieten, Quidditch-Spiele zu beobachten. Der kleine Junge zupfte gedankenverloren an der Schlaufe für den Vorhang, der unglücklicherweise purpurrot mit gelben Rändern war. Allerdings schien Harry das nicht zu stören.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore. „Komm hier her."

Gehorsam drehte sich Harry um und stellte sich neben Dumbledore. Sein Großvater war zum Bett gegangen und hatte ein gerahmtes Bild von der Wand genommen.

„Das sind deine Mutter und dein Vater, Harry", sagte Dumbledore sanft und reichte das Bild dem kleinen Jungen mit dem zerzausten, schwarzen Haar. Harry nahm es und warf zum aller ersten Mal in seinem jungen Gedächtnis feierlich einen Blick auf seine Eltern. Seine Mutter hielt ihn in ihren Armen, sein Vater hatte seine Arme um sie beide gelegt. Sie machten ein albernes, kleines Tänzchen - lachend, als ob sie wüssten wie albern sie aussehen mussten. Sie sahen glücklich und verliebt aus: Küsse wurden freigiebig verteilt und Baby-Harry gluckste und zog am Haar seiner Mutter.

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so geküsst oder so getragen worden zu sein. Obwohl er wusste, dass er fröhlich sein sollte, sie so zu sehen, fühlte er sich aus irgendeinem Grund traurig. Er glaubte, es wäre weil sie tot waren und er sie niemals kennen lernen würde, sie niemals treffen würde.

„Ich wünschte, sie wäre hier", sagte er plötzlich. Sein Großvater drückte sanft seine Schulter, verständnisvoll.

Harry sah sich in seinem Zimmer um, das eigentlich recht kahl war – die Möbel brauchten nicht viel Platz und er hatte wenige Habseligkeiten um es auszufüllen – aber es war hell und geräumig, äußerst farbenfroh und am wichtigsten: es war _seines_! Plötzlich und sehr zu Dumbledores Überraschung brach er in Tränen aus.

„Harry!" rief Dumbledore bestürzt. Er führte Harry zum Bett und hob das dünne Kind auf seinen Schoß. „Was ist los, Kind?", fragte er. Beschützend schlang er seine Arme um Harry und wiegte ihn beruhigend. Harry antwortete nicht, aber nach einer Weile versiegten die Tränen und er klammerte seine Hände in Dumbledores Robe fest, sein Gesicht im schweren Stoff vergraben.

„Du musst hier nicht schlafen, wenn du nicht willst", sagte Dumbledore schließlich - zögerlich, aber er wollte herausfinden, was nicht stimmte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf in Dumbledores Robe. „Sind es deine Eltern?", fragte er.

„Nein", erklang leicht gedämpfte Harrys Stimme. „Ein bisschen vielleicht. Ich mag mein Zimmer."

„Gut."

„Du lässt mich nicht allein, oder?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Nein, mein lieber Junge, ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. Ich hab es dir versprochen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Aber ich bin nicht dein richtiger Enkel", flüsterte Harry unglücklich, als seine stille Angst zum Vorschein kam.

„Doch, das bist du", widersprach Dumbledore. „Du bist mein Enkel, Harry, und ich habe dich sehr sehr lieb. Das wird sich _niemals_ ändern!"

Harry rieb sich die Augen; Tränen flossen ungebremst als er hinauf in die glänzenden blauen Augen seines adoptieren Großvaters blickte. „Ich hab dich auch lieb", sagte er und hob schüchtern den Kopf, um den alten Mann unerwartet zu küssen und die Arme um seinen Nacken zu legen. In diesem Würgegriff von Umarmung erwiderte Dumbledore die Geste entschlossen.

„Für immer und immer", sagte Harry feierlich. Sein Großvater blickte verwirrt, deshalb erklärte Harry: „Ich werde dich auch nicht allein lassen, niemals, und ich werde dich immer immer immer lieb haben." Er grinste. „Ist das nicht cool? Wir haben eine Familie!"

Und dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, schlüpfte er vom Schoß seines Großvaters um das Spielzeugflugzeug in der Luft zu jagen.

Im Korridor liefen die Dinge nicht ganz so fröhlich. Fawkes hatte zwanzig Minuten gewartet, bevor er anfing zappelig zu werden, und weitere fünfzehn Minuten bis er recht verärgert war, aber _danach_ war er wütend! Er kreischte empört in seinem sehr ungemütlichen Käfig und schlug seinen Schnabel erfolglos gegen Sir Urchfonts Brustteil. Nach einiger Zeit gab er es auf, sich lauthals zu beschweren und alles was zu hören war, war ein sich wiederholendes Klirrgeräusch, das den Korridor entlang hallte und eine Rüstung, die sich fühlte, als litt sie an _sehr_ schlimmer Magenverstimmung.

888

In der ersten Nacht, in der Harry in seinem neuen Bett schlief, fühlte er, wie groß sein Bett war, und wie riesig sein neues Zimmer war und wie weit weg sein Großvater war, aber er war entschlossen, tapfer zu sein. Er biss sich die Lippe, zog sich die Bettdecke über die Schulter und beobachtete das Funkeln der Sterne der verzauberten Zimmerdecke.

Später, als Klein-Harry einige Zeit fest geschlafen hatte, schlich Dumbledore ins Zimmer und rückte die Bettdecke zurecht. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und platzierte einen sanften Gutenacht-Kuss auf die Stirn mit der Narbe.

888

„Was machen wir heute?", fragte Harry neugierig, als sein Großvater seine neuen Zauberer-Roben zurechtrückte, die diesen Morgen per Eule angekommen waren.

„Heute, junger Mann, werden wir in ein nur-magisches Dorf namens Hogsmeade gehen!"

„Können wir dorthin fliegen?", fragte Harry eifrig. Sein Großvater gluckste.

„Wir werden die Kutsche nehmen."

„Kutsche?", wiederholte Harry und sah nicht begeistert aus. „Ist das eine Art Kohl? Müssen wir das essen?"

„Es ist ein Fahrzeug, Harry!", lachte Dumbledore.

„Oh", sagte Harry verlegen. Sein Großvater sah ihn an und grinste.

„Kannst du dir die Schnürsenkel binden, Harry?"

„Nicht sehr gut", antwortete Harry. „Sie gehen immer auf."

„Versuch es", ermutigte Dumbledore. Harry kniete sich hin, um sie zuzubinden. Seine Zungenspitze schaute aus seinem Mund und er hatte einen überaus konzentrieren Gesichtsausdruck. Es war sehr amüsant anzusehen. „Fertig?", fragte sein Großvater. Nachdem er wieder aufgestanden war, schüttelte Harry versuchsweise jeden Fuß und beobachtete mit trüber Miene wie sie beide wieder aufgingen.

„Neeein", beschwerte er sich.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dir Schnallen besorgen", sagte Dumbledore, als er sich runterbeugte, um sie für Harry zuzubinden. Er deutete auf seine eigenen silberglänzenden Schuh-Schnallen.

„Nein danke", sagte Harry höflich, aber er schaffte es nicht ganz, seinen entsetzten Blick zu verbergen.

Ihre Fahrt hinunter war ereignislos, es war ein herrlicher Tag, typisch für August. Himmelblauer Himmel mit Schäfchenwolken, die sich bis zum entfernten Horizont erstreckten, der Dunkle Wald ein sattes grün und die Sonne eine angenehme Wärme auf ihren Nacken.

Ihr erster Stopp war das Postamt, da die Schuleulen im Urlaub auf Ibiza waren und Harry war erfreut zum ersten Mal eine Eule aus der Nähe zu sehen. Eine von ihnen war so klein, dass der Beamte ihm erlaubte, sie in der Hand zu halten – sie war sehr weich und kitzelte.

Ihr zweiter Stopp war sogar noch aufregender: ein Süßigkeiten-Laden namens Honigtopf. Dumbledore war nicht nur völlig einverstanden damit, dass Harry in den Laden geht, er sagte sogar, Harry dürfe ein paar Süßigkeiten kaufen, um sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen! Sie stürmten hinein und sobald die Ladenbesitzerin, eine pausbackige Dame, sie gesehen hatte, wurde sie ganz rot (oder noch roter als vorher) und sagte, Harry könne haben, was immer er wolle. So probierte er Droobles Bestes Kaugummi, welches mehr Spaß machte, als Harry sich je vorgestellt hatte, Kakerlaken-Kluster, die ihm nicht so gefielen, und Windbeutel, die ihn für mehrere Sekunden in die Luft hoben, nachdem er eine probiert hatte. Sie kauften von allem etwas und auch einiges, dass Harry nicht probiert hatte, aber das ihm gefiel und das er mit den anderen Professoren teilen wollte. Er war sich besonders sicher, dass Mr. Snape die Fledermaus-Flügel, die er bei Zonkos gefunden hatte, mögen würde. Mrs McGonagall würde die Brille lieben, die die Augen des Trägers so aussehen lässt, als wären sie ausgefallen (viel besser als Muggel-Federn – sie besaßen einen Zauber, der aktiv wurde, sobald man für länger als sechs Sekunden etwas anstarrt ohne zu blinzeln).

Allerdings hatte Harry in Den Drei Besen keine so schöne Zeit. Er trank einen halben Krug eisgekühltes Butterbier mit augenscheinlicher Freude – ein großer Bart goldener Schaum auf seiner Oberlippe – und lachte über Großvater, der mit kindlicher Begeisterung das „Richtige Ramshorn" probierte. Bis ein Mann mit Stöckelschuhen (oder so sah es für Harry aus), weißen Roben mit mintgrünem Saum und mit einer riesigen Pfauenfeder in seinem perfekt dauergewelltem Haar auf sie zusprang und mit sehr lauter Stimme sagte:

„Ach, das _kann_ doch nicht _Harry Potter_ sein!"

Dumbledore war bestürzt – er blickte auf, um eine eventuell verheerende Situation zu retten, doch Harry war schneller.

„Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?", rief er überrascht.

„Aber, mein _lieber_ Junge, du _bist_ berühmt, weißt du das nicht!"

„Nein", sagte Harry matt. Der Fremde ignorierte seine Antwort und wandte sich stattdessen an den Rest des kleinen, gemütlichen Lokals.

„Hört alle her! Schaut, wen unser guter, alter Schulleiter hier versteckt hat! Der Junge-der-lebt!"

Ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel ertönte und plötzlich hatte sich eine Menschenmenge um ihren kleinen Ecktisch gebildet. Leute starrten den kleinen Harry neugierig an und versuchten seine Narbe zu sehen. Harry war verwirrt und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, warum alle so einen Aufstand machten. Natürlich fand er nichts, aber mehrere der Frauen seufzten und sagten „Aaaah!"

Dumbledore war etwas genervt, aber dennoch freundlich wie immer – wenn auch leicht verärgert auf die Leute, die Harrys Narbe sehen wollten – und absolut fuchsig mit denen, die nach den Ereignissen der verhängnisvollen Nacht fragten.

Als es ihm endlich gelang zu flüchten – mit Harry und den Taschen unter seinem Arm – war er sehr besorgt über das was geschehen war. Er würde sehr viel nachdenken müssen – etwas musste geschehen. Dies konnte einfach nicht so weitergehen.

In der Kutsche nach Hause hielt Dumbledore Harry am Knöchel fest: der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge, der sich von den Ereignissen im Gasthaus nicht sehr stören ließ, hatte zu viele schwebende Windbeutel gegessen.

888

Am Montag, den 1. September wurden die Schüler der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zurückerwartet und am Freitag zuvor, gerade als die Dinge schön und hektisch wurden, beschloss der weise Schulleiter der Welt zu verkünden, dass er den Jungen-der-lebt adoptiert hatte. Sein Timing war – wie viele Lehrer zustimmten – typisch für seine Natur: absolut durchgeknallt, verrückt, unzurechnungsfähig und wahrscheinlich brillant, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnten ihre einfachen Gehirne nicht einmal hoffen, zu verstehen. (Das Letzte klang leicht sarkastisch.)

„Warum müssen wir?", fragte Harry wieder, als sein Großvater gedankenverloren seine Schnürsenkel zusammenband. Er warf einen Blick auf die große Standuhr, auf der in diesem Moment stand: _Zeit sich eine _sehr_ gute Ausrede einfallen zu lassen._

„Weil du recht bekannt bist", antwortete Dumbledore, der die Dinge nur ein wenig untertrieb.

„Warum?", fragte Harry, der sich eine denkbar ungünstige Zeit ausgesucht hatte, um neugierig zu sein.

„Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich dir erzählt habe? Über die Nacht in der deine Eltern starben?"

„Oh" sagte Harry. „Aber-"

„Harry!" rief sein Großvater mit zuckender Augenbraue, als er Harrys Schnürsenkel noch einmal getrennt zusammenband. „Die Narbe auf deiner Stirn ist das Zeichen für einen Fluch, der jeden anderen getötet hat – außer dich! Du hast nicht nur überlebt, du hast auch Voldemort vernichtet. _Das_ ist der Grund warum wir das machen."

„Aber warum-" Harry hielt inne. Sein Großvater hatte ihm gerade einen _Blick_ zugeworfen. „Okay", sagte er fröhlich. „Es wird lustig." Und er lächelte den alten Mann hoffnungsvoll an.

Dumbledore gluckste. Es war nicht in seiner Natur für lange mit kleinen Jungen mit unordentlichem schwarzem Haar und grünen Augen verärgert zu sein. „Wir kommen zu spät", erklärte er unnötigerweise, als die Zeiger der großen Uhr auf: _Ihr könnt genauso gut gleich flüchten_ schwang.

„Warum ist es in der Großen Halle?", fragte Harry – wieder neugierig.

„Sie ist groß" erklärte Dumbledore arglos. Er stand auf – seine mitternachtsblauen Roben glänzten, sein weißer Bart strahlte, seine Stiefel hatten eine überraschend limonengrüne Farbe – und reichte Harry die Hand, der flink auf die Füße sprang, sodass seine neuen Zaubererroben in großem Bogen schwangen.

„Ich bin Superman!", krächzte er und sprang in die Luft.

„Äh" sagte Dumbledore, der diesen Bezug nie ganz verstanden hatte.

„Ist Superman ein Zauberer?", fragte Harry plötzlich. Sein Großvater war in einer Zwickmühle und kräuselte seinen Bart.

„Ich fürchte, Harry, dass Superman nur eine Muggel-Erfindung ist."

„Wer ist Mister Muggel?"

Dumbledore hüstelte. „Muggel, Harry, ist eine Bezeichnung, die Zauberer verwenden, um nicht-magische Menschen zu beschreiben. Deine Tante und dein Onkel zum Beispiel sind Muggel.

„Oh", sagte Harry und sah sehr enttäuscht aus.

„Aber du, Harry, du bist ein richtiger Zauberer, und du kannst wirklich fliegen!", versuchte Albus den Jungen aufzumuntern.

„Aber ich bin kein Held", sagte Harry traurig – kindlich-naiv was seinen eigenen Status betraf.

„Nun" sagte Dumbledore. „Auch in der Magischen Welt gibt es viele Helden, Harry, wahre Helden. Wenn du magst, dann erzähle ich dir jeden Abends eine Gutenachtgeschichte über einen Held."

„Versprochen?", fragte Harry.

„Versprochen" stimmte Großvater zu und fragte sich, wann – wenn überhaupt – sein Enkel aus dem Bedürfnis für Versprechen herauswachsen würde.

Sie trabten gerade die Treppen zur Gr0ßen Halle hinunter und als sie näher kamen, hörten sie wie der Lärm durch die Korridore schallte. Es klang, als wären viele, viele Menschen dabei zu reden, zu schreien und zu brüllen und einen riesigen Radau in der Halle zu veranstalten.

„Direktor" sagte eine abfällige Stimme hinter ihnen. Es war Professor Snape. Harry strahlte und winkte ihm zu, was der großgewachsene Mann ignorierte.

„Severus, wie viele?"

„Zu viele, um sie zu zählen. Und sie sind ungeduldig – die Stimmung ist nicht sehr gut. Viele denken, Ihre Einmischung in das Leben des Jungen-der-lebt ist zu viel."

„Oh nunja", sagte Dumbledore und schien nicht sehr beunruhigt zu sein.

„Sind Sie sicher, es ist weise den Jungen mit zu nehmen?" Severus Snape konnte nicht ganz das angewiderte Kräuseln seiner Lippe verbergen.

„Junge?", fragte Dumbledore leise, aber mit Drohung in der Stimme.

„Harry Potter."

„Ja, ich denke es wird der Stimmung gut tun und es wird ihnen zeigen, dass ich den Jungen nicht in einem Schrank verstecke." Dumbledore runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. Seine Bemerkung war völlig spontan gewesen.

„Nun", sagte Snape in kränklichen Tonfall. „Es liegt an Ihnen."

„Ja, das stimmt, Severus." Eine Unheil verkündende Stille folgte, in der Severus unbehaglich aussah. „Möchtest du nicht ‚Hallo' zu Professor Snape sagen, Harry?"

„Hallo, Professor Snape" wiederholte Harry gehorsam. „Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

Snapes Kiefern schmirgelten gegeneinander. Er nickte dem Jungen kurz zu, dann Dumbledore, dann rannte er mit einem Schwung seines Umhangs davon. Harry sah extrem neidisch aus.

„Nun", sagte Dumbledore. „Auf geht's, Harry." Er nahm Harrys Hand und holte ganz tief Luft, sodass seine Füße tänzelten. Harry lachte über seinen Großvater und gemeinsam stiegen sie durch den Wandteppich in die Große Halle.

Für einen Moment schien es, als ob niemand ihre Ankunft bemerkt hatte, denn der furchtbare Lärm hielt an – bis jemand in ihre Richtung sah und sie mitten im Satz mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Dann, wie eine brechende Welle, brach Stille über die Große Halle und eine seltsame Starre befing die Hunderten von Anwesenden. In der Totenstille, die gerade über der Halle lag, führte Dumbledore Harry zur Mitte des Tisches und setzte ihn auf einen hohen Stuhl, der neben dem des Schulleiters aufgestellt worden war. Harry konnte nun ohne Mühe die Leute sehen, die sich unten versammelt hatten, und aussahen, als wären sie von einem von Großvaters Zaubern betäubt worden.

Die Stille hielt an und Harry sah besorgt zu seinem Großvater auf. Der mächtige Mann lächelte beruhigend, er sah absolut behaglich und gelassen aus. Harry entspannte sich: wenn Großvater okay war, dann war alles in Ordnung.

„Guten Nachmittag, meine Damen und Herren", begrüßte Dumbledore die versammelte Menge. „Darf ich Ihnen Harry Potter vorstellen."

Hunderte von Köpfen drehten sich um Harry anzustarren, der sogleich verängstigt war. Niemals hatte er solch eine ehrfürchtige Bewunderung erlebt. Er blickte nochmals zu seinem Großvater und sah den alten Mann aufmunternd lächeln.

„Hallo", sagte er schüchtern, doch die Stille der Halle trug seine Stimme mit Leichtigkeit. Er winkte kurz, zu verängstigt um mehr zu sagen und sofort wurde er von Hunderten von Blitzlichtern getroffen, die ihn blendeten.

„Wenn Sie bitte Platz nehmen würden", sagte Dumbledore. Alle Erwachsenen sahen sich um und bemerkten, dass viele, viele Reihen von verzierten Gold-Stühlen bis zum Ende der Halle hin, erschienen waren. Prompt begann eine ziemlich brutale Schlacht um die besten Plätze in der ersten Reihe.

Nachdem jeder einen Platz gefunden hatte, zückten alle ihre Federn und positionierten sie mit eifriger, gieriger Miene über nacktem Pergament. Eine Hexe in gelben Umhang hatte ein Schild über ihrem Kopf schweben, auf dem WWN stand.

Dumbledore lächelte fröhlich und begann zu sprechen,

„Wie viele von Ihnen schon wissen, habe ich kürzlich den jungen Harry aus der Pflege seiner Muggel-Verwandten genommen,-"

„Warum haben Sie das getan, Dumbledore?", rief ein Zauberer, dessen hoher, spitzer Hut (und seine laute Stimme) als Ausgleich für seine kleine Statur diente.

„Fragen können nach meiner kurzen Erklärung gestellt werden", sagte Dumbledore und ignorierte die murrende Audienz. „Wie ich schon sagte, habe ich Harry von seinen früheren Pflegeeltern entfernt und habe diese Rolle selbst übernommen." Er pausierte, während Geflüster den sonnenbeleuchteten Raum erfüllte.

„Ebenso habe ich", hier machte er wieder eine Pause, als ob er die Bombe scharf machen wollte, die er gleich loslassen würde. „Harry adoptiert."

Diesmal waren Ausrufe der Verwunderung zu hören und Harry wurde langsam etwas nervös. Was stimmte nicht?

„Mir fällt nichts mehr ein, dass für Sie von Belang ist", sagte Dumbledore, der einen ahnungslosen Tonfall benutzte. „Also... Fragen?"

Sofort schossen eine Menge Hände in die Höhe, die um seine Aufmerksamkeit konkurrierten. Dumbledore zeigte auf eine blasse Hexe in dunkelroter Robe, deren Banner „Europäische Angelegenheiten" verkündete.

„Ja", sagte sie mit überraschend tiefer Stimme und räusperte sich wichtigtuerisch. „Wie kommt es, Sir Dumbledore, dass Sie den Jungen-der-lebt aus dem Haus seiner Muggel-Verwandten entfernt haben?"

„Ah", sagte Dumbledore, der, obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass diese Frage kommen würde, sich nicht sicher war, wie er sie beantworten sollte. „Ich fürchte, Harrys magische Fähigkeiten machten seine Muggel-Verwandten nervös."

Die Hexe fuhr fort. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Harry Anzeichen von mächtiger Magie zeigt?"

„Ich sage, dass seine magischen Fähigkeiten seine nicht-magischen Verwandten nervös machten, nicht mehr."

Die Journalisten verdauten dies; Federn schrieben und überschrieben die Headlines für die morgige Zeitung. Dumbledore zeigte währenddessen auf einen Zauberer, dessen gepflegter langer Bart wortwörtlich mit Sleakazy behandelt worden war.

„Hem, _Tagesprophet_. Warum wurden _Sie_ gewählt, um den Jungen-der-lebt zu beschützen?"

„Ich denke, ich bin allem in allem die bestmögliche Alternative", antwortete Dumbledore gelassen.

„Denken Sie nicht, Ihre Manipulation des Jungen-der-lebt ist gleichzeitig unfair und gefährlich?"

„Das denke ich nicht. Ich bin hier um Harrys Interessen zu vertreten und ich werde ihn gegen diejenigen beschützen, die ihm schaden wollen." Obwohl dies milde gesagt wurde, trug es doch einen gewissen Biss.

Eine Hexe in magentarotem Umhang, die am Ende ihrer Feder nuckelte, hob ihre Hand und rief „_Bedenkt man_ wer Sie sind – Ihren Beruf, Ihre Lebenssituation und Ihren Status in der magischen Welt – denken Sie nicht auch, dass sie absolut ungeeignet sind, um sich um einen kleinen Jungen zu kümmern? Schließlich braucht er Liebe, eine Familie, Schutz und vor allem braucht er jemanden, der für ihn da sein wird und wir wissen alle, wie viel Zeit Sie damit verbringen, um die Erdkugel zu reisen, Dumbledore. Wie können Sie Harrys Interessen vertreten, wenn sie in Neuseeland bei einer Zauberer-Tagung oder an einer Gerichtsverhandlung teilnehmen, oder einem Socken-Lobpreisungsgesellschafts-Treffen!"

„Hört, hört", riefen viele andere in der Halle.

„Ich bin durchaus imstande, auf einen Jungen aufzupassen, Ms Kimmkorn", sagte Dumbledore zuversichtlich. „Meine Kollegen und Freunde werden sich freuen, ein Auge auf Harry zu haben, während ich abwesend bin."

„Oh, wundervoll", sagte dieselbe Dame, ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Also wird Mr. Potter zu Fremden abgeschoben, wenn er nicht erwünscht oder unbequem ist!"

Weiteres Gemurmel erfüllte die Halle, diesmal lauter. Dumbledore ließ seine Stimme ein wenig missbilligender klingen. „Harry wird hier Teil einer Familie sein – es gibt keine Fremden, keine Gefahr und keine Vernachlässigung."

„Das sagen Sie, aber Sie leben in einer _Schule_, Dumbledore! Tausende von Schülern besuchen Hogwarts – was ist da ein kleiner Junge mehr für Sie? Ich bezweifele, Sie werden merken, dass er hier ist!" Ms Kimmkorn hatte mittlerweile aufmerksame Zuhörer gewonnen.

„Aber nein", bestritt Dumbledore. „Dieser kleine Junge ist mein Enkel – das macht einen sehr großen Unterschied."

„Ist das nicht etwas viel für Sie?", fragte ein anderer Zauberer, dieser mit einem deutlichen amerikanischen Akzent, breiten Schultern und einem buschigen Schurrbart. „Sie sind alt und wie schon bemerkt, haben Sie an acht Monaten des Jahres mehr als genug Kinder, auf die Sie aufpassen müssen. Dazukommen Ihre anderen Pflichten, die sehr viel Ihrer Zeit benötigen. Können Sie ernsthaft behaupten, Sie haben die Freiheit für weitere Komplikationen in Ihrem Leben? Können Sie Harry Potter geben, was er benötigt?"

„Das kann ich, und das werde ich."

Die Menge war anderer Meinung. Lautstark mischte sich Ms Kimmkorn wieder ins Gefecht, während sie ihre riesige, grelle Feder schadenfroh schwang.

„Wir werden Sie nicht als Vormund des Jungen-der-lebt akzeptieren! Die Magische Welt hat ein Auge auf Harry Potter! Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er glücklich und gut versorgt ist, und diese Dinge können Sie nicht bieten!" Das Letzte sprach sie fast unbekümmert und die Leute fingen an, ihre Zustimmung zu applaudieren - ein rhythmisches Klopfen.

„Sie liegen falsch, Ms Kimmkorn, ich bin durchaus geeignet, um für ihn zu sorgen", sagte Dumbledore, der trotz der schnell steigenden Stimmung in der Halle ruhig blieb.

„Ob Sie es sind oder nicht", sagte Ms Kimmkorn gehässig. „Wir werden es nicht erlauben!"

Der Applaus war zu einem sehr lauten, gleichförmigen, verächtlichen Rhythmus geworden – ein stampfendes Geräusch, welches der Welt seine Meinung mitteilte, seine Überzeugung, dass Dumbledore nicht der Richtige war, dass er dieses Mal zu weit gegangen war.

Harry war währenddessen immer beunruhigter geworden, er hatte den Kommentaren mit Entsetzen gelauscht. Doch gegen Ende hin wurde er zornig und nun wütend. Er stand in seinem Stuhl auf und stampfte seinen kleinen Fuß. Natürlich hörte ihn niemand, das Klatschen war so laut, dass selbst Ms Kimmkorns Kommentare unverständlich waren.

„Ruhe!" rief er vergeblich. „Seid leise!", aber noch immer beachtete ihn niemand. Harry war noch niemals in seinem Leben so wütend gewesen! Wie konnten diese Leute es wagen, so unhöflich zu seinem Großvater zu sein, wie konnten sie es _wagen _an ihm zu zweifeln? Sie hatten kein Recht! Mit einem wortlosen Schrei schlug er aus, seine Magie barst nach vorne und – plötzlich und mächtig - setzte sie jede Feder im Raum in Brand. Ms Kimmkorns Haar fing unglücklicherweise ebenfalls Feuer, woraufhin sie sich verzweifelt an den Kopf schlug und klatschte.

In der bedrückenden, überraschten Stille, die folgte, blickten alle Augen zu Harry, dessen Fäuste geballt waren.

„Lasst meinen Großvater in Ruhe!", rief er mit Tränen des Zorns im Auge. „Er ist der beste Großvater _überhaupt!_ Ich werde nirgends hingehen, er ist _mein_ Großvater und ihr könnt ihn mir nicht wegnehmen!"

Das Erstaunen auf den Gesichtern aller war kaum zu übersehen. Der kleine Junge war so still gewesen, dass sie vergessen hatten, dass er dort war. Gedankenverloren zogen sie neue Federn hervor und schüttelten die Asche der alten Feder von ihren Notiz-Pergamenten.

„Das könnt ihr nicht!", betonte Harry noch einmal – etwas leiser diesmal, als seine Wut schwand und Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry", sagte Dumbledore beruhigend. „Komm her, niemand wird mich wegbringen." Er kam näher und hob den angespannten, aufgebrachten Jungen auf seinen Schoss. „Niemand."

Hunderte von Kameras blitzten auf, als Albus Dumbledore den Jungen-der-lebt umarmte. Hunderte von Fotos würden morgen der Welt verkünden, was die beiden bereits wussten: Sie waren eine Familie – eine überaus beschützerische Familie – und wehe jemand wagte, sich zwischen die beiden zu stellen!


	11. Kapitel Elf: Willkommen in Hogwarts!

Disclaimer:

Alles, was nicht Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling ist, gehört Quillitch und ihrer Fanfic „Hand-me-down Clothes". Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung. Mir gehört absolut gar nichts.

* * *

**Kapitel Elf: Willkommen in Hogwarts!**

„Nein, Harry, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss die Besen für die Erstklässler katalogisieren", sagte Mrs Hooch, ihre Haare waren erschreckend ordentlich.

„Aber kann ich nicht allein gehen?", beschwor Harry.

„Nein! Ganz sicher nicht! Unbeaufsichtigtes Fliegen ist streng verboten!", schnappte Madame Hooch, die gerade die Quidditch-Zielpfosten mit einem Messband abmaß, welches von der Erschöpfung 50 Fuß hochzuklettern, keuchte.

„Aber-", sagte Harry.

„Du bist zu jung!", fügte Madame Hooch hinzu, woraufhin Harry eine Grimasse schnitt. Er hasste es, jung zu sein. Es schien der Grund zu sein, warum er nichts tun könnte.

„Aber-", sagte er noch mal.

„Harry!", rief Madame Hooch. Ihre Adleraugen waren wild. „Ich bin in Moment zu beschäftigt, um fliegen zu gehen! Geh und nerv deinen Großvater!"

„Er hat mich geschickt um zu fragen, ob ich fliegen gehen könnte", erzählt Harry ihr mit unschuldigem Blick.

Madame Hooch murmelte etwas im Flüsterton, was das Messband blau erröten lies.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte sie ein wenig freundlicher. „Warum gehst du nicht und siehst nach, was Professor McGonagall gerade macht?"

„Okay", seufzte Harry und drehte sich um.

„Oh und Harry" rief Mrs Hooch hinter ihm her.

„Ja?"

„Sag ihr nicht, dass ich dich geschickt habe."

Ein lautes Knallen und ein ungesundes Plumpsgeräusch war aus dem Korridor vor Professor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer zu hören. Einen Moment später quietschte die Tür und ein dunkelhaariger kleiner Junge schlüpfte hinein.

„Hallo, Mrs McGonagall!"

„Hallo, Harry", sagte Mrs McGonagall ziemlich ruhig.

„Was machst du gerade?", fragte Harry strahlend, weil er endlich eine nicht-unfreundliche Antwort bekam. Er klettere auf einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, an dem sie saß. Mrs McGonagall hielt eine lange Schreibfeder in der einen Hand und ein langes Stück Pergament lag auf ihrem Tisch. Es war sogar so lang, dass Harry bemerkte, dass es über den Tisch hinauslief, unter den Stuhl, über die Tafel und halb zur Decke rauf, bis es sich dort einrollte.

„Wow", sagte er. Mrs McGonagall sah in an und ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie lächelte.

„Meine Check-Liste", erklärte sie.

„Check-Liste für was?", fragte Harry und reichte zum Ende ihrer Feder, um sie zu kitzeln – die Schreibfeder kicherte mädchenhaft.

„Meine Check-Liste für den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres. Sie hilft mir sicherzustellen, dass ich alles erledigt habe für die Schüler und Lehrer."

„Oh", sagte Harry. Er hob ihr silbernes Tintenfass und das Pergament, auf dem es stand, begann sofort sich aufzurollen – Professor McGonagall fing es gerade rechtzeitig – sie stellte das Tintenfass zurück auf das widerwillige Papier.

„Was hältst du davon ein paar Botengänge für mich zu erledigen, Harry?", schlug sie milde vor.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Nun zum Beispiel brauche ich jemanden, der Professor Flitwick eine Nachricht von mir bringt. Er ist wahrscheinlich im Zaubersprüche-Klassenzimmer, oder im Lehrerzimmer. Könntest du das machen, Harry?"

„Ja!"

„Wundervoll", sagte Professor McGonagall geschäftig. Sie reichte in ihren Schreibtisch, nahm ein frisches Blatt Pergament heraus, kitzelte geschwind eine Notiz (mit angemessen gewichtigem Gesichtsausdruck), stellte sicher, dass es gut mit einer großen roten Band zugebunden war und reicht es Harry. „Schnell jetzt", sagte sie ihm. „Es ist sehr wichtig, dass Filius diese Information erhält, trödel nicht rum! Und pass auf die Ritterrüstungen auf, sie sind heute sehr verspielt."

„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, Mrs McGonagall", sagte Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen, Harry", versicherte McGonagall ihn. Ihre Lippen zuckten kaum.

Lustigerweise hatte auch Professor Flitwick einen wichtigen Botengang für Harry zu erledigen, diesmal zu Professor Vector, der Arithmantik-Lehrerin. Mrs Vector machte Harry nervös. Jedes Mal, wenn er Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, versuchte sie ihm zu erzählen, wie spannend Geometrie war. Egal was sie sagte, Harry hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass magische Geometrie etwas war, das er nicht besaß, aber er war zu höflich um ihr das zu sagen.

Professor Vector war so gut wie hinter dem größten Stapel von Linealen versteckt, den Harry jemals gesehen hatte. Seltsamerweise waren viele von ihnen ganz und gar nicht gerade, sondern machten Loopings oder ließen die Augen schielen, wenn man versuchte das Ende zu finden.

„Ja ja", sagte sie, während sie mit einem eifrigen Radiergummi rang. „Bring dies zu Filch, bitte, Harry? Ich weiß gar nicht, was das hier zu suchen hat." Sie reichte ihm einen Besen mit Borsten an beiden Enden.

„Okay, Professor Vector", stimmte er zu. Er war recht zufrieden damit, durchs magische Schloss zu wetzen auf der Suche nach dem fiesgelaunten Hausmeister. Es dauerte länger, Mr. Filch zu finden, als die anderen. Der finster blickende Mann war gerade dabei mit einer Ritterrüstung zu ringen, die halbpoliert war.

„Darf ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nein", brummte Filch und machte einen komplizierten Zwei-Schritt mit der Rüstung. „Was willstn?"

„Professor Vector wollte, dass ich ihnen das gebe."

Filch warf einen flüchtigen Blick in Harrys Richtung und wurde mit einer Drehung der Ritterrüstung belohnt. Er wirbelte herum und an Harry vorbei, sein modriger Umhang flog hinter ihm her.

„Oh, das", sagte er ungnädig. „Stell's da ab."

Harry tat wie ihm gesagt und er beobachtete, wie die Ritterrüstung Filch zu einem energischen Tango zwang.

„Urgs! Es hat keinen – verdammt – Sinn. Gib mir das Ellenbogen-Fett, Junge."

Eine große, schwarze Büchse stand etwas weiter weg und als Harry näher kam, bemerkte er dass darauf „Ellenbogen-Fett" in schönster Schrift geschrieben stand. Er war fasziniert, aber er öffnete die Dose und er sah drin eine schwarze Masse, die aussah wie Schuhputzcreme. Diese half allerdings Mr Filch, der mit nur ein wenig Ellenbogen-Fett die hyperaktive Ritterrüstung überwältigen konnte. Harry gefiel die Vorstellung sehr. Er liebte die magische Welt.

„Warum machen sie das?", fragte Harry.

„Die verdammten Dinger sind kitzlig", knurrte Filch. Er nahm seinen Lappen und seine Silberpolitur wieder zu Hand, hielt aber plötzlich inne. „Was machst'n du noch hier?", starrte er Harry wütend an.

„Haben Sie einen Botengang für mich, Mr. Filch? Ich kann helfen, wissen Sie?"

„Jap. Im Grunde ... geh runter zur Hütte vom Wildhüter. Schau nach ob der faule Sack wieder zurück ist und sag ihm, seine neuen Schlüssel sind vom Schlüssel-Schmied angekommen."

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry. „Wo ist die Hütte vom Wildhüter?"

„Auf dem Schulgelände, zur Tür raus."

„In Ordnung", stimmte Harry fröhlich zu. Er war überhaupt nicht beunruhigt von dieser vagen Wegbeschreibung.

Er nahm zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal (sogar fast drei – aber das Schloss streckte sich um ihn aufzufangen) und rannte sehr schnell. So schnell dass sie Gemälde nur ein bunter Schleier waren, sogar so schnell, dass er eine Minute brauchte, um zu merken, dass er mit etwas zusammengestoßen war.

„Alles ok da unten?", donnerte das riesige Ding, mit dem er zusammengestoßen war. Eine Hand der Größe einer Muggel-Mülltonne zog ihn am Shirt hoch. „Na so was!", rief Hagrid, als er seinen Möchtegern-Angreifer erblickte. Harry schluckte schwer und blickte hoch, und hoch in die Rabenschwarzen Augen und eine wilde Masse von Haaren – dieser Mann war ein Riese!

„Äh", sagte Harry, der vor Angst wie gelähmt war und langsam ein paar Schritte zurückging. „Wer sind Sie?"

„Rubeus Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts", strahlte Hagrid.

„Oh!", sagte Harry strahlend. „Sind Sie auch der Wildhüter?"

„Ja, das bin ich!", rief Hagrid. „Und du bist Lilys und James Sohn!"

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte sich Harry.

„Weil ich sie gekannt hab, deswegen!"

„Sie kannten meine Mum und meinen Dad?" Harrys Angst verschwand schlagartig angesichts einer so dramatischen Wendung. „Oh, Mr. Filch hat gesagt, Ihre Schlüssel sind wieder da."

„Gut so", nickte der riesige Mann.

Sie hielten inne und schauten einander an.

„Magste mitkommen und meinen Hund ansehen? Ich hab nen Jagdhund, sein Name ist Fang, aber er ist wirklich ein Lieber."

„Darf ich?", fragte Harry eifrig.

„Klar! Magste auf meinen Rücken?"

Harry blickte hoch zu den breiten Schultern dieses wilden Mannes. Sie sahen sehr, sehr hoch aus. „Okay", sagte er – extra-entschlossen angesichts seiner Angst.

„Das is' mein Junge!", donnerte Hagrid anerkennend und mit einer riesigen Hand hob er Harry auf seine massiven Schultern, woraufhin der Junge vor Schreck quietschte. Sie machten sich auf den Weg.

„Wie gefällt dir Hogwarts, Harry?", fragte Hagrid ihn.

„Es ist toll!", sagte Harry atemlos, während er sich an Hagrids Mähne festkrallte.

„'S wird dir besser gefallen, wenn die Schüler da sind... voller, und lauter auch."

„Großvater hat gesagt, dass die Schüler in vier Häuser gebracht werden."

„Ja, Gryffindor – das war das Haus von deinen Eltern – für die tapferen, Ravenclaw is' für die mit Kopf. Hufflepuff ist ganz nett, viele Strohköpfe, wenn du mich fragst."

„Was ist das vierte Haus?", fragte Harry, und wunderte sich, was ein Strohkopf war.

„Slytherin", knurrte Hagrid.

„Das ist ein cooler Name", sagte Harry arglos.

„Hä? Garnich! Schüler in Slytherin sind nich sehr nett, Harry, ehrgeizige, gerissene Meute. Du passt besser auf dich auf, in ihrer Nähe, okay?"

„Okay", stimmte Harry zu, der ein bisschen erschrocken war, von der Veränderung in der Stimme des Wildhüters.

Sie näherten sich einem kleinen, rundlichen Gebäude aus Stein, das eine große Holztür hatte. Es schmiegte sich an den Wald und hatte ein riesiges Gemüsefeld – voller Kürbisse, die die größten waren, die Harry je gesehen hatte.

„Willkommen in meiner Hütte", sagte Hagrid herzlich. Aus dem Inneren war ein tiefes „Wuuf" zu hören; Fang hatte die Ankunft seines Herrchens gehört.

* * *

Irgendetwas war heute mit dem Lehrerzimmer nicht in Ordnung, entschied Harry, als er sich umblickte. Es war der Geruch, erkannte er, irgendetwas roch sehr seltsam – wie modriger, alter Käse, der im Regen stehen gelassen wurde. Harry war auf der Suche nach einem Versteck vor Mrs McGonagall und Großvater, der etwas von einem Bad und frischen Roben gemurmelt hatte. Auch wenn magische Bäder viel lustiger waren, als die, in die Tante Petunia ihn immer gesteckt hatte (10 Zentimeter lauwarmes Wasser und ein Stück Seife), sah er noch immer keine Notwendigkeit heute Nachmittag ein Bad zu nehmen. Er hatte schließlich gestern Abend erst eins gehabt! 

Er machte es sich auf dem Fensterbrett bequem, um den stetig dunkler werdenden Himmel zu beobachten und auf das Lichter-Funkeln zu warten, das die Ankunft der Schüler ankündigen würde.

„Harry Potter?"

Der kleine Junge hüpfte aus seiner Haut. Er hatte nicht gehört, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Ein blasser, junger Mann mit einem dunkelroten Turban, der fest um seinen Kopf gewickelt war, stand plötzlich vor dem glimmenden Kamin.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Harry ein wenig nervös.

„Wer ich bin? Viel entscheidender ist doch, warum, oh warum, mein lieber Junge, bist du hier? Hier!"

„Großvater hat mich adoptiert", erklärte Harry. „Mr. Dumbledore-?"

„Dumbledore", der Mann spuckte den Namen aus, seine Abscheu war offensichtlich. Harry war schockiert.

„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich, obwohl er nicht ganz wusste, wofür.

„Du bist es!", zischte der Fremde, ähnlich wie Mr. Snape gezischt hatte.

Harry lächelte entwaffnend – zumindest hoffte er das. „Ich kenne Sie nicht", sagte er, als die Stille für seinen Geschmack zu lange anhielt. Der seltsame Geruch war benebelnd und unangenehm.

Der Mann gab ein gruseliges, schrilles Fauchen von sich, als er auf Harry zuging, seine durchsichtigen Finger streckten sich nach Harry aus, seine riesigen Augen traten hervor –

Eine Feuerflamme und Fawkes erhob sich zwischen die zwei Gestalten – Licht brach über dem schattigen, steingrauen Raum aus.

Harry schrie – hob die Faust in die Höhe mit der kindlichen Begeisterung – zu naiv, um die Bedrohung zu erkennen.

Ein Flüstern, ein Rückzug, ein Atemzug:

„Ich bin Professor Quirrell. Ich lehre Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Cool!", sagte Harry begeistert. Er streichelte mit der Hand über die weichen Federn von Fawkes reichem Gefieder.

Die Tür knarrte auf.

„Da bist du ja, Harry! Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich dich gehört habe." Es war Professor McGonagall. „Komm mit. Es ist Zeit für dein Bad. Fawkes! Du hast ein Auge auf ihn? Gut!"

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Oh, Professor Quirrell! Sie sind zurück! Wie war Transsylvanien?" McGonagall lächelte höflich.

„S-Schön, v-vielen Dank, P-p-professor McGongall."

„Gut! Zweifellos werden wir die Einzelheiten später erfahren. Komm, Harry", und sie winkte ihm gebieterisch zu, während sie die Tür offen hielt. Harry folgte gehorsam, warf aber einen neugierigen Blick zurück. Professor Quirrell hatte während ihrer ganzen Unterhaltung nicht einmal gestottert.

* * *

„Was solltest du noch mal machen, Harry?" 

„Still sitzen, ruhig sein und... äh, Großvater nicht pieksen, während er spricht."

„Sehr gut!", lächelte Professor McGonagall während sie den Kragen seines blauen Umhangs zurückrückte.

„Muss ich die ganze Zeit stillsein, Mrs McGonagall?"

„Nein, Harry, natürlich nicht. Nur während Albus zu den Schülern spricht."

Professor McGonagall betrat die Große Halle, Harry trottete neben ihr her. Weiter hinten nahmen die Lehrer gerade ihre Plätze ein und ein leises Gemurmel wärmte die Luft.

„Mrs McGonagall?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Kann ich bei dir sitzen, im Unterricht?"

„Manchmal, Harry, aber manchmal nicht. Mein Unterricht ist sehr gefährlich, sogar für große Jungen."

„Oh." Eine kurze Pause folgte. „Was mache ich solange?"

„Du gehst in deinen eigenen Unterricht, genau wie in der Muggel-Schule."

„Genauso?", fragte Harry und klang dabei außergewöhnlich niedergeschlagen.

„Nun, vielleicht nicht ‚genauso'", lächelte Mrs McGonagall, die Mitleid mit dem Jungen neben sich hatte. „Einige Lehrer haben sich bereiterklärt, dich in ihrer Freizeit zu unterrichten."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich", schmunzelte McGonagall.

„Kann ich Magie lernen?"

„Das muss dein Großvater entscheiden."

„Krieg ich einen Drachen?"

„Nein!"

„Eine Kröte?"

„Du willst eine Kröte?"

„Ähm... nein."

Mrs McGonagall unterdrückte ein Lachen und begrüßte Professor Sinistra, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine kleine Hand an ihrem Umhang zog.

„Krieg ich eine Eule?"

„Ah-"

„Eine Katze?"

„Frag deinen Großvater."

„Eine Spinne?"

„Harry-"

„Krieg ich einen Zauberstab?"

„Nicht bis du elf bist."

„Warum?"

„So lautet das Gesetz. Keine minderjährigen Zauberer."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil zaubern sehr gefährlich sein kann, wenn du nicht das nötige Wissen hast."

„Oh."

Professor McGonagall sprach weiter mit Professor Sprout und erklärte ihr, warum ihr neues Klassenzimmer besser war als das alte. „Wir haben mehr Schüler als je zuvor dieses Jahr. Du brauchst den zusätzlichen Platz, S-"

„Also ich kann gar nicht zaubern?"

„Wah?", sagte McGonagall, die ihr Argument vergessen hatte. „Nein. Mein lieber Professor, Sie müssen bedenken, wie knapp bei Kasse das Ministerium dieses Jahr ist. Wir können uns kaum die Staubwedel leisten für- Was ist denn, Harry?"

„Überhaupt nicht?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Staubwedel?", wiederholte McGonagall verwirrt.

„Magie!", korrigierte Harry mit großen Augen.

„Oh... Ich sagte schon - frag deinen Großvater."

„Er ist nicht hier", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Oh doch, das ist er", grollte Professor Dumbledores Stimme hinter ihm. Harry quietsche als der Schulleiter ihn magisch auf den Kopf stellte.

„Direktor!", rief McGonagall und sah dabei ziemlich erleichtert aus.

„Guten Nachmittag, Minerva. Solltest du nicht die Erstklässler begrüßen... jetzt?"

„Oh, du liebe Güte! Hagrid! Die Erstklässler!" Und Mrs McGonagall eilte davon, ihre smaragdgrünen Roben flatterten hinterher.

Der Schulleiter lehnte sich runter um nach Harry zu sehen, der auf Fußhöhe kicherte.

„Und du warst heute schön brav?", fragte er wirklich sehr ernst.

„Ja!", berichtete Harry, dessen Wangen kirschrot wurden. „Kann ich zaubern, Großvater?"

„Du bist ein magischer Junge, oder nicht?"

Severus Snape, der gerade vorbeiging, schnaubte, wurde aber ignoriert. Filius Flitwick fand die Show überaus amüsant und verzauberte Snapes Gabel, sodass sie einen nervigen Stepptanz aufführte, als sich der Mann hinsetzte.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry.

„Nun dann! Dreh dich wieder richtig rum – außer du möchtest deine Suppe falsch herum essen. Ich kann sie dir in die Nase schütten, wenn du magst?" Dumbledore schürzte die Lippen, hob eine Augenbraue und richtete seinen schmerzenden Rücken gerade.

„Ihhhh!", sagte Harry, fasziniert und angeekelt zugleich.

Ein Moment verdächtiger Stille trat ein, während die Lehrer von ihren Plätzen am Tisch aus die Szene beobachteten.

„Was für eine Suppe ist es?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Erbsen", antwortete Dumbledore, während sein Schnurrbart zitterte.

Der Junge schnitt eine Grimasse. Erbsensuppe verkehrt herum, klang nicht so toll und er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Wie komm ich wieder hoch?"

„Steh auf", sagte Dumbledore, als wäre es das einfachste auf der Welt. Und Harry, der ihm glaubte, drehte sich selbst wieder richtig rum – es dauerte kaum einen Augenschlag. „Sehr gut!", lobte Dumbledore und nahm die Hand des nun sehr zerzausten Jungen und führte ihn zu ihren Plätzen. Lärm war hinter den Türen der Halle zu vernehmen.

„Also ich kann zaubern?" Harry strahlte als Dumbledore ihn auf seinen neuen Platz hob. Der Stuhl war höher als die der Lehrer und so konnte der Junge den Tisch besser erreichen.

„Unter Beaufsichtigung, ja. Und nur wenn du versprichst ganz brav bei deinen neuen Lehrern zu sein – keine Haare blaufärben!"

Harry errötete.

Eine ölige Stimme unterbrach. „Es ist gegen das Gesetz."

„Ausnahmen wurden auch schon früher gemacht", lächelte Dumbledore, der absichtlich nicht in Severus Snapes Richtung sah. Harry hatte nicht dieselben Bedenken. Er flappste seine Ellenbogen in die Butter und lehnte sich nach vorn, um den Mann anzustrahlen.

„Werden Sie mich unterrichten, Mr. Snape?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Oh, ich denke das ist eine fabelhafte Idee!", sagte Dumbledore.

„Aber ja doch, Severus", sagte Filius, „Bravo!"

„Sehr nett", fügte Professor Sprout grinsend hinzu.

„Tolle Sache", sagte Professor Binns, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wem er zustimmte. Im Grunde war es fraglich, ob er Harrys Ankunft bemerkt hatte.

Die großen Türen schwangen auf und ein plötzlicher Strom von schwarzgekleideten Leuten floss in die Halle, beanspruchten Stühle. Ein Getose von Lärm kam mit ihnen, Gelächter, Wortwechsel, Neckereien. Die Schüler waren angekommen!

Die Ansprache des Schulleiters war etwas weniger beliebt, als sonst. Da der Junge-der-lebt nun in Hogwarts wohnte, mussten einige Worte dazu gesagt werden.

„... Mr. Filch hat mich darüber informiert, dass Flauberts eine neue Streiche-Liste herausgebracht haben und er kennt sie auswendig.  
„Ah, ich bin mir sicher, es ist euch bereits aufgefallen: Wir haben ein neues Mitglied am Lehrertisch: meinen Enkel Harry Potter."

Er hielt inne, Geflüster war in der Halle zu hören, bevor wieder eine aufmerksame Stille fiel.

„Harry ist ganz neu in unserer magischen Welt und ich bitte euch, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Andererseits bezweifele ich, dass sich eure Wege sehr häufig kreuzen werden."

Er hielt wieder inne. Harry hatte an seinem Ärmel gezupft und er lehnte sich zu ihm rüber, um zu hören, was der Junge zu sagen hatte. Dann drehte er sich, um sich noch mal an die Schüler zu wenden.

„Harry möchte ‚Hallo' sagen."

Ein kollektives _Aaaahhh_ war von den weiblichen Anwesenden zu hören, während die Jungen die Augen rollten und einige der Slytherins finster drein blickten. Harry lächelte ein bisschen hinter dem riesigen Umhang seines Großvaters – er war zu eingeschüchtert um zu winken.

„Ohja, und Professor Sprout ist umgezogen. Ihr Klassenzimmer ist nun 145b.  
„Nun bleibt mir nur noch, euch ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr zu wünschen, voller Spaß, Überraschungen und Furbies (er bekam sehr seltsame Blicke von allen muggelstämmigen Schülern zugeworfen).

„Willkommen", sagte er, schwang seine Arme weit und kippte die Suppenterrine um. „In Hogwarts".

_The__ End_


End file.
